The Cycle Of The Dark Fire
by Verona-mira
Summary: The bright flame of the Dragone is the 'Flame of Life'. Powerfull it shines in the darkness. But light throws shadows and shadows are dark. And there is one flame in the darkness. One flame living in shadows. One flame is all that Death needs for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Well, another story of mine. I hope it is readable because it is the first time I really wrote something in English to upload and I hope it you will like it.^^ (If there is ever someone reading it.) The story isn't finished yet but there are a few chapters in store to upload. The chapters will be short, one or two pages per chapter. Have fun reading this!^^

lg Verona-mira

 **Chapter 01**

The world shifted back. He could feel it. It circled and rotated, parted and mended, moved and stood still. All of these things happened at the same time. If he hadn't been frozen he would have vomited at all these sensations, when they crashed into his mind, after almost eighteen years of not being there to feel anything. But he was frozen. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't see. But he was here again and he was awake. He knew he wouldn't be free. The ice froze the magic inside him, didn't let him move it and didn't let him free himself. And so he needed to wait for someone to set him free. Set him free to let him get his revenge. It was promised to him. And he would take it. And if it did kill him…well, he could come back anytime. It wasn't as if he could _die_ anymore. And so he waited and remembered. And he knew that death would be too kind for most of them. And his memories would keep these feelings for him. His memories would be there and remind him of his hate. And he couldn't let go of it because they had _betrayed_ him. Lured him into a world he didn't know or understand and tried to form him into something he had never been. And if they died before he could get to them, he could get…creative. And now the cycle was closed.

Bloom didn't feel well. The fiasco with Darkar had left the magical dimensions in an uproar and many wanted to speak with the heroes of the day. She missed the quite days when she didn't know about magic and fairies and everything related to them. She had been normal. She had been one normal girl in one normal town somewhere on a normal planet and her only care had been her schoolwork and boys. And now she needed to think about a good way to tell Sky she didn't want to go to one of these feasts, even if they were held for them. She didn't like how people looked at her. Hell, they knew how she had been controlled and hold her wish to know more about her parents against her for not discovering how the teacher had been an imposter after not even the other teachers saw anything! And so she hid in her room at earth trying to calm her mind and not get a panic attack at the thought of being dragged to one of these parties after being a victim to Stella and her fashion obsession. She loved her friends. But she couldn't take them all without a break at the moment. They were all so happy and she knew that there was a monster inside of her, now. Sleeping until it could break out again and sometimes she felt as if she was hanging on her fingertips and it only took one shove from one person who didn't know better and she would fall and there was only hate so deep inside. Hate for small things she had forgiven. Hate that _this thing_ couldn't let go of. A sensation crashed over her. The world moved under her without moving. She fell and stood on hard ground. And when everything was over she was lying on her bed and tried to breathe. Something had happened. She didn't know what, but it had torn open the shields around earth. Looking out of the window she needed to blink. Lights glowed on the sky like polar lights. She made photos of it. And hoped it wasn't too bad.

| _The first things he remembered were a green light and cold laughter. The following things were mostly coldness and hunger, crying for warmth nobody would give him. And he remembered darkness. Light was so rare for him and nobody wanted to show him the light he carved to calm his fears and lighten his mind of the words he didn't quite understand but were screamed by a woman he didn't know but was familiar with. Nobody would give him warmth. Nobody would give him light. Nobody would speak to him, laugh at him or care for him. There was only cool darkness to sooth his pain and loneliness to get used to. But these things were_ _ **his**_ _. And as much as he carved the other things, somehow he knew he would never get them._ |

Faragonda was at a loss. She didn't know what to do. Looking at the pictures of the night sky of Gardenia was like looking on a picture of a landscape where a feast was held. She knew _what_ it was but she didn't know what caused it. What caused the destruction of the shields around earth? And why did they suddenly locate magic on this planet when nothing should be left of it? She felt cold inside, like a foreboding was there, but a foreboding of what? She would like to give the girls a normal year. But after two years at the front of conflicts nobody in Magix would let it happen if something happened and the 'heroes' weren't there to help. Bloom was a nice girl. She would help. She couldn't see anyone hurt. But she knew the feelings of the girl. The sudden wake up after she realized there was something so dark inside her. It seemed to get better slowly but she would keep looking until she was sure that the girl was well again.

The ministry of magic was in a mess. Voldemort was dead, they did get rid of the last Potter and everything looked fine. But then the goblins didn't want to let them to his money because their spells stated he was _alive_ somewhere, when they went to them not even ten minutes after they shoved him through the veil in the department of mystery because they wanted to share the money between the ministry and Dumbledore and his followers for helping getting rid of him. And then all over the world the sky was alighted in colours, their _saviour_ wasn't there anymore to take the blame for it, the money was out of their reach and nobody knew what was going on.

Dumbledore was angry. This boy couldn't be alive! He shoved him himself through the veil! He killed him! He killed him like he killed everyone who would openly fight for this boy! He was the winner of his own game! He got rid of this boy! But it didn't matter at all because the goblins said he was alive! Nobody was shoved through the veil and declared alive! Sitting down he took a few lemon drops. And tried to think of a way to make sure the boy was dead.

Stella was angry. Well, angry like a five year old that didn't get what it wanted but that wasn't the point. She had so many great ideas for her friend when the first parties started and now the girl couldn't be found at all! It didn't matter where she looked the girl was never there! Not in the dorm, not outside on the grounds, not in the other places she looked! Sky wasn't very happy about it either. He was a prince and one of the main heroes, tearing the red head out of the darkness and back to the light. It was expected from him to show up on this feast together with the girl he saved! But this girl couldn't be found! She would have a _talk_ with Bloom when she found her!

Icy looked at the big piece of ice. "Is that…a man?" Darcy got out and stepped a bit nearer trying to see something inside the ice. Stormy rubbed her arms. "If it is, I hope he knows a way out of here. It won't take long to freeze me again with this temperature around here," she hissed, "And this won't be as nice as the magical ice!" Icy laid her hands on the ice block. Something hissed behind them. "Shit, get him out! If he doesn't know anything he can still play bait for us!" Darcy almost screamed her answer. Icy pulled at her magic and pushed it against the structure of the ice. Cracks started to appear on the block, cracking the ice and letting air move to the body. The cracks reached him. And his eyes snapped open, revealing a startling, burning blue instead of normal eyes. And the whole world exploded in flames.

| _Pain was as much his companion as pride held his body and mind together and didn't let him give in to the cold darkness, which came some nights with the promise of a world without pain. If he gave in, they would have broken him and with that they would have won. He hated them. He hated them and he wouldn't let them win. Not over him. They had only the power over him he would give them. They could beat him trying to meld his mind until he laid in the blood of his own body the metallic smell of copper in his nose. They could starve him and let him use his powers to stay alive. They could shout at him trying to let their insults and lies carve themselves into his mind. They couldn't teach or meld him because he knew they lied. They lied in every breath to him. They lied to every neighbour about him. They lied about his powers to him. They lied to the school nurse about his health. And so he didn't believe a word they told him. Because they looked at him with so much hate and they loathed him so much they couldn't speak the truth. They wanted him to hurt. They would only tell the truth if it hurt him. They would look happy then and they only looked at him with hate. They didn't take him in because they wanted it. Someone forced them. And he hated this person as much as his relatives. And he could only hate and hate and hate and hate. And there was only darkness inside of him because light was warm and didn't cause pain. And he knew no time without pain. He didn't know warmth. And so darkness was the only thing left inside him._ |


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

Icy awakened with a headache. Opening her eyes she saw ice and felt coldness against her body. Not the burning cold of the ice but an almost soft cold, like cool wind touching over the body to take the heat of it away. Blue flames hovered in the air. The snakes were nowhere to be seen. In the middle of the ice cave was a man. Long red-blond hair fell over his back. A long wine-red coat covered his body, dark blue almost black pants and black boots. His eyes were blue like the flames burning in the air. He looked at them. "A few years back I would have asked what you did to end here. Now, I don't care anymore," his voice was deep but without emotion. His eyes were cold. "You don't care…interesting. But we care. Why are you here?" Darcy looked at the man before taking a piece of metal with a few words on it from the ground. "Baltor… What did you do to end here?" "Who knows who knows…? I don't know or maybe I know… I don't care why!" His voice was suddenly a hiss. "I don't care why _they_ did it! I remember I _deserved_ it, but I know _who_ I want hurt and bleeding and begging for it to _end_ until the last thing they have is a nightmare made from blood and pain und without anything left to save them or take the pain away until they _choke_ on it!" "Well…interesting…" Darcy kept a distance between herself and the strange man. "We want out of here. Do you know a way out?" " _Icy wind howls in the hidden caves, search the mountain between the waves, deep in the ocean the watching race lives, search for the portal under ice made cliffs, two ways to choose don't take too long, act fast or both worlds will be gone."_ He smiled, bowed and disappeared in blue flames. "Was that…a riddle?" Stormy seemed to have forgotten the temperature, which bothered her before. Darcy looked around. "The first and fourth verse could be Omega… But what is about the other four ones?" "Which dimension has oceans? And then a lone mountain in it?" Stormy questioned her sisters. "Tides! The verse is about the portal to Tides! The portal can be opened from both sides but it gets unstable if open for a too long time and will destroy itself then!" Icy shouted. "And because they are linked to the natural magic of the dimension, it would destroy both dimensions! 'The watching race' part describes the mermaids who guard the portal!" Darcy got out. Icy smirked. "Well, bet he things himself so smart for his riddle? We should make sure he doesn't forget us then. Come on, ladies. We will show him how smart _we_ are!"

He waited for them, sitting on the frozen ground looking at them when they walked in his direction. "Why the hell did you give us a riddle instead of a clear sentence?" Stormy shouted, clearly angry. He shrugged. "I didn't want to. I was frozen for so long I was kind of bored," he looked curiously at them. "Didn't you want out?" Silence reigned for a few seconds before Darcy spoke. "So, you know how to open this portal?"

It was a very calm day at Tides near the portal to Omega. There was almost no wind, the rays of the sun were warm und the wave hit the mountain almost in a lazy way. It was a very calm day until a clear blue beam shoot up to the sky and let the mountain shake like an earth quake. When the mermaids panicked and tried to held the portal closed it did nothing. There was one single pulse of magic from the other side and the magic, which closed the portal, wasn't there anymore. And the portal was wide open. First there were three young women, clearly witches, who crackled evilly and flew high into the sky to escape the chance to be pushed back into their prison. And then a young man walked through the magical portal. Blue glowing eyes looked down on them. Magical energy crackled around his form with blue lightings. His walk was confident but slow. He held the portal open. Then his eyes turned normal, turned _human_ , and the portal closed itself with a new shove of magic, letting the pillar of light disappear. And then he had the nerves to bow in front of them and teleport away, letting his body disappear in black mist. And the witches did what they could best. They attacked.

| _The letters were interesting and abnormal. Looking at them he felt nothing. But it was interesting to see his aunt scream when she saw the first letter and his uncle going pale. They hushed him into the second bedroom of Dudley and later went on a crazy trip, which ended on a lone island in a hut, which was only a few weeks away from crashing down on them. Darkness was here and it was so cold. It was normal to him. Everything was normal to him, until it was midnight. Someone smashed down the door and stepped into the hut. The man was big with a beard and a loud voice. Telling him something about magic and his parents and how great someone named Dumbledore was. He ignored him mostly. Looking at the letter he hadn't gotten to read yet because his uncle and aunt didn't let him, grabbing them, to burn them away. But now they couldn't do this. Now there was someone to make sure he read this letter._ |

Bloom didn't feel very well. It was like a foreboding. After bringing her headmistress the photos she went back to her adoptive parents only to stop dead when she reached the house. She felt magic around her home. Letting her senses stretch out she tried to identify the spell. Worry bloomed inside her. The magic wasn't at the house itself. It was on her parents. Looking around she went to the flower store. Her mother didn't react first then looked at her, a questioning look on her face. "Can I help you?" Bloom forced the lump in her throat back and managed it to speak normally, "No… I'm just looking around." Nodding with a smile on her face her mother looked back at her books. She left the store, forcing herself to act as if it was a normal visit in a random store. Then she cast a spell to hide herself from others and forced herself not to break down. Her mother didn't remember her. On both of her parents was the same spell. His father wouldn't remember her. Something hit her a few inches above her heart and everything went black.

The awakening was almost painful. Her whole body hurt and there were voices. She tried to understand what was spoken. "Teenager -...-joke-...- trial not necessary!" She tried to move and open her eyes. Her head hurt and the light did nothing to soothe the pain. She groaned. The voices stopped. "Awake already? That is surprising," the voice was from a man. "Shut it up, Michael! Your whole act was without reason and without authorization! That will cost you your job!" Her head gave a pulse of pain at the loud voice. "Stop it! Both of you stop it, now!" This was a woman. She tried again to open her eyes. "Good morning. You know you are in trouble, don't you?" The man, who was speaking, was middle-aged, with combed back hair and glasses. "For what?" she got out. "You did something to me that I hurt all over!" She heard snickering. "The house he met you at. There lives a middle-aged couple, which clearly knew about magic. Why did you tell them about it?" "Why do you care what I tell my parents?" Her head got clearer with every second her dragon fire could clear out this foreign magic. Her answer had been a hiss. Nobody spoke. "Michael, I think you are the one in trouble," the other man got out. "The boss will kill you!" "She is lying! The two don't have children! They are no relatives to her!" the man screamed. "They are my adoptive parents!" her voice was a new hiss. She felt the dark side moving inside her together with her anger. "What did you do to them that they didn't remember me?" Magic brushed against her mind but her anger burned it away. Deep in her mind the darkness growled like an angry dragon. "Calm down, now!" the woman looked frightened. She had black hair pale skin and blue eyes. She could almost smell the fear. She fought the anger down and the growl in her mind got quieter before stopping. "What did he do?!" She wanted to know, why her parents didn't remember her. It hurt. It hurt to know that two of her most important people didn't remember. "Something he shouldn't have done without knowing what was going on because it can't be undone," the second man told cold facts. "Do you know how you got in a not magical family when you are clearly magical?" "My father is a fire-fighter. He found me in a burning building," her voice was without emotion, her mind tried to work the facts out. They would never remember her. They were gone from her life. She was gone from their life. They were gone. She could never go back to them. She wanted to cry. She wanted to tear this man to pieces. She looked at him. The darkness in her moved. "Stop it!" The shout of the woman got her away from the thoughts. She looked at her. The woman looked miserable. "You…don't know anything about magic. You shouldn't do this. There are ways to control…this." The anger came alive inside her. _"What do you know?"_ Flames burned in the air around her, burning against her skin stronger through her own pain. _"What do you think to know about me?!"_ It hurt. The loss hurt. The anger hurt. The darkness crashed down on her mind and it hurt. It hurt so much. And pain pulled her back to her mind and pushed the darkness away, drowning the piercing pain in the numb one of sadness, which tried to choke her. She curled up and cried.

Dumbledore gazed with an angry look at the last letter from Gringotts. In it was the same things written like in the ones before. He couldn't get the money because the spell of the goblins said the boy was still alive. It didn't matter how many times he told them where he pushed him in. For years he took money from the boy before he couldn't anymore because he lost his key and couldn't order a new one because the goblins would tell the boy about it. And now _they told him 'no'_! Like it didn't matter what he did! And then there had been these crazy lights not even an hour after he pushed the boy! And the boy had turned around before reaching the veil and had _grinned_! Like he knew something important what he, Albus Dumbledore, would never know! Well, he needed to find out why these lights had been there.

| _It was an invitation to a school. It didn't take him long to understand they didn't want him to go, even if they wouldn't see him most of the year. It would give him more power. It would train his magic. He would be free from them and their opinion. And like this he was pulled away from his live into another world, full with magic and miracles. A world in which he was the biggest miracle alive for the light community he was told. He didn't explain to Hagrid why he laughed hysterically when he discovered it. He was broken and only his pride kept him together. He was dark and darkness soothed his pain. He lived in darkness. Nothing would keep him warm. Nobody would give him warmth. But he wanted to know. He wanted to know so much. He knew the darkness of mind and darkness in form of shadows. Was there darkness in the arts of magic?_ |


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

The way to earth had been…difficult. After his first 'visit' he had stayed away and now he needed to search his way there without getting attention to himself. Without a few small spell he would have never made it. But now he was back. He grinned. Here he was. And there lived the Dursleys. And he wanted them to suffer until they begged for death! And he knew already where and how to hide them. He had time to 'make up' with them. Smiling he walked over the road, burned the wards away and stopped Petunia with a spell before she could scream. It was almost lunch time. It didn't take long for Dudley to appear. Vernon took a bit longer. He waited on a chair in the kitchen until he heard the car. "Pet! I have something to tell you!" Vernon Dursley came into the hallway smiling widely and closed the door behind him. "Petunia! Where are you? Why isn't the dinner warm?" One spell was all it took to bring the fat man down. His smile brightened when he saw the unconscious man. It would feel so good to see them in pain. The darkness in him purred in anticipation.

Faragonda looked at the man who awaited her in front of the house she wanted to visit her red head student. "Can I help you?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Well, we hope you can. You are the headmistress of the girl who lived here?" the man looked nervous. "Lived here? Why is it past? Was there a problem?" Faragonda felt cold inside. "The girl is well. Well, mostly. Her physical health is without a scratch but… an ex-colleague of mine did something…problematic. We're magical and didn't know there was magic somewhere else than here and he…jumped to conclusions and erased their memories because of a law that not magical people shouldn't know about magic and magical children don't grow up in a not magical environment anymore. So he didn't think about the possibility that parents still could adopt children that weren't found…" the man stopped and looked miserable. "We don't know a way to undo this spells. So she isn't here anymore." "And where is my student?" Faragonda wanted to know this. It was important especially now, when Baltor was free again! The three witches were already in the monastery of Light rock again but nobody did find him! He hadn't been seen for days and that was never good! "I left her with a colleague of mine to stop her from maiming the idiot after she calmed down the first time. She has quite the temperament."

Bloom didn't look very well to her. Faragonda sighted. "I wished I had come earlier to tell you about the magic from earth." "It isn't your fault. If the idiot had done his job instead of making things easy for himself, it wouldn't have happened." She sounded honest. She really seemed to think like this. Faragonda didn't think like this. She knew it was her fault. She had forgotten to tell Bloom about this magical beings when the girl brought her the pictures. It would have cost her a few minutes to come to earth and warn her. Time she had when she waited for news about Baltor. "I…wanted to ask for a favour. The council of Magix started to contact a few governments of the magic population on earth which is divided like the countries are. There is a community in Europe, which was exposed to a civil war. It seemed ended for a few days, now. But dark magic is there frowned upon and I don't want to expose one of the witches to a … possibly dangerous situation. But I understand if you don't want to." "I will do it. Even if the only thing I do is crashing a few heads belonging to idiots." Faragonda managed a smile and nodded. "You don't need to be there the whole time. You still have one year to end before your education on Alfea is completed. You can come if you can make the time."She didn't say the 'if you don't want to be here anymore' and Bloom smiled and nodded.

| _He didn't trust Dumbledore. Not a tiny bit. Hagrid had told him enthusiastically how he brought the baby he was ten years ago to the Dursleys on Dumbledores order. And now he had boldly told him how Dumbledore had his vault key the whole time. After visiting his 'trust vault' when Hagrid asked after the key to hand it back to Dumbledore he asked him after the package he took out with so much secrecy. Hagrid forgot within seconds about the vault key and sounded very important when he told again and again how he couldn't tell him about the package because it would betray Dumbledore's trust. When Hagrid had told him how to buy his robes he went back to the bank to tell the goblins to destroy every key they had for the vault and give him a new one. It seemed like a good idea and the goblins grinned when he told them that._ |

The house had been burned to the ground. Dumbledore stared at the black and smoking ruins. Burned. Gone. He could almost taste the magic in the air. It had been a dark fire. "Did you find something?" The man from the ministry looked up. "Someone used magic to get here. A few days ago. Then there was something like a shield. Nobody thought about it when the family didn't show up for a few days. The man won a holyday. Everyone though they took it immediately. And then the house went up in flames. Without the old wards from the time the Potter-boy lived here we would have never found out there was a magical fire. Sir…there was very much blood. Somebody had been there and there is blood everywhere in the cellar. Somebody had a grudge against them. Someone with magic. And down in the cellar…you should look at it, Sir," the man was deathly pale. The headmaster from Hogwarts frowned and then nodded slowly. Someone with magic. Someone with a grudge. Someone who could get through the wards. There was nobody left, who could have done this! Everyone was dead! And Potter was dead, too! It didn't matter what the goblins said! He shoved him through this veil himself! Going to the door of the cellar he thought about it. Potter was dead. But what if somebody said he was Potter? And the goblins played it, because they liked Potter and didn't want anybody to get what was his. He climbed down the stairs and almost choked on the heavy smell of burned blood, flesh and dark magic. Every hair on his neck stood up. He forced himself to breathe through the mouth. He cast a spell and looked around. And everything in him froze. In the middle of the room was one body reduced to a black looking skeleton, the limbs were moved in unnatural way, clearly broken at the joints and even more places. The skull looked smashed. It laid face down. He could see the inside. One body was pinned onto one of the walls. Nails were driven through the hands. The body was very thin and not burned as much as the first body. He knew this was Petunia. The last one was on a wall, too. Barbed wire bound the arms and chest to the wall. The skull was smashed and laid in front of the body in something that seemed to be the burned leftovers of the gutted organs. He closed his eyes and tried to force the want to vomit down. He still stood with his back to the stairs. The bodies were in the middle of the right and the left wall. The wall in front of him was painted with symbols. He would bet it was to summon the fire and control it later. Blackened as they were he felt the dark magic coming from runes made from blood and human sacrifices. But what did the murderer get from it outside from darkening his soul? What did he get outside from splattering blood on the wall? And why the Dursleys? Did he hate them personally? Or did he choose them because they knew already about the magical world? But then this person would know that this would attract the ministry. He looked around. A few men from the Department of Mysteries came down. "We will collect the dark magic in the air to look what exactly was done," one of them said, not looking at the bodies. Taking out a small crystal ball they began to chant a spell. He almost sighed when the breathing got easier. Then he looked at the wall. One of the wizards screamed. The symbols transformed into words He could feel the last remains of the shields disappear. They had been runes to create a barrier. With a shiver he looked at the appearing words. ' _I am back and I want to play. Will you play with me? I want to give you what you gave to me. Will you want it? It didn't matter to you what I wanted back then. So I will play with you and give you what you gave to me. I look forward to it.'_

| _Walking through a magical alley wasn't much different to walking through a normal shopping alley. It was crazy and boring. And he hated the way people brushed against him, touching him while walking to their destinations. The shop for robes was worst. The woman touched him and chattered without a break and he only could grind his teeth until she was finished. When the robes were paid for he almost ran out of the shop. They would be sent to him with an owl. He almost bumped into Hagrid in front of the shop. The blond boy who was there before had made jokes about Hagrid when he waited there. It was the only warning he got and it was all he needed to slip around the big man.|_


	4. Chapter 4

**C** **hapter 04**

Bloom looked around in the atrium of the British ministry of magic. Decorations, a few fireplaces to travel away or come here and a fountain she didn't like very much after the first glance and even less after looking at it for more than a few seconds. Racists. All of them. A blond man caught her attention. He stood there for a few moments, looking at her, and then walked to her. "You are the witch from this magical dimension called 'Magix' I presume? My name is Lucius Malfoy." After the first sentences she knew he was a smooth talker. "Well, I am from Magix and live there the biggest part of the year. Is witch a general term for female magic users here?" The man looked startled for a second and then smiled. "Yes. Isn't this so in Magix? The last person I spoke to said they would send one." "There was a last minute change and they sent me, because of a few complications I lived on earth for a few years. They thought it would better if the contact would go through me because I knew both planets already." "Fascinating. So these dimensions are really different planets? Do they know something about these lights on the sky a few days back?" The voice came from an old man. Bloom turned around. Colourful robes a long beard and blue eyes. The eyes looked with hers. Something bushed against the walls she built in her mind against the darkness. She covered the walls with a painful burning sensation. A new brush against her walls and the man winced, took a step back and shock his head. Then he noticed his beard was burning. "Well, as much as I would love to speak with you about it, I think we were speaking about the term 'witch'. My office is free and I think it would be better to sit while we speak about it. Especially before he gets rid of the flames," Malfoy smiled and led the way.

He felt absolutely brilliant. They were dead. They were dead and it had been painful. And they would never know the painless sleep of death. He almost whistled while walking down the road looking at his reflection in a few windows of stores. A white shirt and black trousers and black shoes he looked very normal. It was summer and the air was still a bit cooler than it would be in a few hours. He would be with the goblins then. His hair was bound back in a low ponytail and his light blue eyes were a lot more common than his colour from back then. He found the 'Leaky Cauldron' easy enough and went in. It was dirty as it was in his memories. He didn't care to greet the barkeeper. He went to the back of the shop and directly into Diagon Alley.

The goblins stared at him. He smiled. They stared a few seconds more. His smiled widened. They shoved him into a back room and looked him together with another goblin. "Griphook. What a surprising greeting was this I got?" "Mr. Potter! You are-! You-! How?" "What do you know?" "You were alive somehow. We knew this. We knew you weren't on earth. Somewhere in this magical dimensions. We always remembered them. But how did you got there? And how did you get back?" "It was…a combination from a few things. These hallows and the veil together did something to me. It threw me back. I woke up years before I was born. I never came back before my other side went away," he looked at the goblin. "More isn't relevant." Griphook nodded. "Yes, yes. There had been claims on the fortune of the Potters. We could brush them away because our spells pointed out you were alive somewhere. Do you want to sue them for trying to steal from you?" "What do you think of me? Why shouldn't I want this? And I want another name."

| _He worked himself through the list of school supplies he needed until he had everything and then almost lost himself in the bookstore he visited last. At least he went back to the bank to get some money for the muggle community to get something to eat he knew. He never went back to the Dursleys. He took a guest room in an inn in the Alley near the cauldron and went shopping there and in the normal shopping districts of the muggles, getting himself new clothes and a passable hair cut._ |

After a very interesting conversation with the Malfoy, the man insisted on showing her the Diagon Alley. The weather was nice and she looked around curiously, trying to understand the happenings of a normal day in the shopping alley. The man looked very amused when she pointed unbelieving at the robes. "You wear them _normally_? I thought there only formal clothes for work or something like that." And then she ran into someone. Red-blond hair was bound back in a ponytail. Light blue eyes looked back at her. Something in her snapped alive. He muttered an apology and disappeared into the crowd. Confused she looked after him. Why did she have the feeling she knew him?

Dumbledore hated Potter. It didn't matter if he was alive or not. He hated him. He was dead and the goblins had the guts to say him, that there was someone alive of the line of the Potters! There wasn't anyone left alive! But he had it in black ink in a white letter together with the information he was sued for getting his hands on the money. Nowhere stood the name of this man. The only good thing this afternoon was the message of a possible new teacher for DADA. After the last teacher left a short time before the end of the year because of Death Eaters, nobody seemed to want this job. Like every year. He was writing a letter to one of the members of his order when the bird flew in with the letter. It had been a short letter with the qualifications and the question if he could teach. It sounded a bit strange but this was most likely because of this 'curse' on the position. He was satisfied that he would have a teacher. Hopefully he would be controllable enough to get him to treat the lions right. Well, he didn't find something about a Prevell in the papers of Hogwarts. Not recently at least. And nobody of them had as the first letter of his surname a 'B'. He looked at the signature. 'B. Prevell'. Interesting. Maybe he would know a bit more about this coat. He still had the wand, the stone and the coat but the power had decreased. The coat and stone didn't even work anymore. It was as if the power sources were gone! But how? And where were they now? He sighed and looked at the empty perch. Not even Fawkes was there anymore. If he had any idea where this bird was he would bind it to him, but the bird was missing since the day the lights had be seen in the sky.

The castle almost greeted him. It felt almost like a greeting. The magic filled his mind with a comforting feeling of safety and a familiarity of home. He knew who would be there this year. Everyone needed to make their last year again. _They_ would be there. And he _wanted_ this. And he would leave them in pain! But Dumbledore was there, too. He didn't feel Fawkes anywhere which would make it simpler. He smiled and walked the way up to the castle.

| _He should have thought there would be a problem with getting to the school. There had been a train ticket in the envelopment with the letter. He knew there wasn't a train platform with the number 9¾. But he should go there. In two days he should go to this station, the date was on the ticket. And it was in King's Cross. In these two days he looked at the stations 9 and 10, searching for something magical. On the 1_ _st_ _September he stood in the shadows and looked at the pillars between the two platforms 9 and 10 looking for children like him with big trunks. He found some. And blinked when they ran straight through one of the wall of one pillar. Taking a deep breath he looked around. Nobody seemed to notice the disappeared child. Slowly walking to the wall he forced the fear of hitting the stone wall down. The moment he should feel the impact, something brushed over him. One moment he saw stone, nothing and then he was on a crowded platform with many children, owls, parents wearing normal clothes and robes. Above him was the sign 9¾ and in front of him was a big red train. Looking around he pushed his way through the crowed to get onto the train._ |


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

Snape looked at his new colleague. He couldn't brush the feeling away he knew him. The way he moved and spoke remembered him of someone he couldn't quite grab. It was in the back if his mind but he couldn't get it! He didn't seem to like Dumbledore very much but stayed polite. Snape sighted. Dumbledore had been a thorn in his side since his first year. Not stopping these marauders, forcing him to spy when he wanted a way out and then forcing him to stay in Great Britain when he only wanted to flee and forget everything he had done wrong. Forcing him to teach people he didn't want to teach and forcing him to look at the small orphan of the woman he had loved so many years ago. Only his new role as a spy had saved his life when Riddle died at least. And Dumbledore still thought he hated the boy. Well, he knew everything the old man did. And he knew the man sued about something about the money of the Potter. He looked up and met the gaze of light blue eyes of the newcomer. He blinked. The expression in the eyes was familiar. He had seen it in his own eyes in mirrors after a new action from the marauders. Deep hate and the want to hurt them until they would never cross him again. The new teacher looked away, expression gone. Who did he hate this much? Someone here? There weren't many people left he would warn if they were targeted. Draco left the country together with his mother, Lucius came every morning from outside the borders to work in the ministry but soon he would leave to the one in France. Not a bad decision. He looked at the young man again. A man similar to him. Full of hate and willingly to act on it. If Voldemort had only targeted James Potter he wouldn't have lift a finger to warn him. But he had still loved Lily so much… He sighed. It was over. Voldemort was dead. Potter was dead. All Potters were dead. Nobody came back from death. Even if the goblins said he never died.

Ronald Weasley was angry. He was angry a lot in the last weeks. Hogwarts would start again. He would go there again after he didn't go there last year, knowing he would die with the Death Eaters there and Dumbledore gone, who only last month reintroduced as headmaster. But he was still poor. They didn't get the money they had thought they would get since meeting Potter the first time on the train. He wasn't there to marry Ginny to get the money. And so he still needed to go to Hogwarts in old clothes and second-hand things. He still had the old books and no good broom. And Granger was angry about everything she did without getting something out of it until now, too! Hell, someone had the nerve to _sue_ them for wanting the money! Why should he have stood by the brat, which wasn't even in Gryffindor, if not for money? Granger got to Gryffindor for him. Weasley shared his time with him and _tried to be nice_ to him! Nice to someone, who talked calmly with the snakes, smiled to Snape even as the man hated him and read books instead of flying! He had shared his own time with a bloody Ravenclaw! One, which hadn't even been nice to him! The brat hadn't been nice to anyone! Not seeing that friends would bring him so much nearer to Dumbledore! That a friend from Gryffindor with a backbone would be a perfect defence against slimy snakes! But the only one he liked had been Longbottom! The loser of the year! The only good thing on the brat had been the displeasure when Granger tried to lecture him.

Bloom felt the darkness inside her shift, trying to find something to feed on. Her walls held it down and let it starve, weakening it until it couldn't do anything and went back to sleep, waiting for a new chance. She sighted and looked around. The castle was great, full of magic and with a library. But she didn't trust the headmaster. The man had tried to look into her mind on the first meeting with her. And on the second one when she arrived at the castle to compare the two schools. Alfea was a lot more modern and better supervised by the teachers. And the early separation of the students was almost like the separation from Cloud Tower and Alfea just in a smaller place without chance to avoid each other. She tried to remember the teachers. Snape was the black haired one for Potions. McGonagall was the strict looking woman for Transfiguration. Sprout for the Herbology and the smallest one, Flitwick for Charms. She sighed. These were the core lessons together with Defence Against Dark Arts. DADA for short. It was the man, which bumped into her in the Alley, who taught the class. And if she believed the Malfoy there was a curse on this job so every year a new teacher needed to come to school. Why did this man feel so familiar? And she didn't know if she liked the way he had looked at her the first moment. As if he knew what slept inside of her. Forcing herself to relax she tried to concentrated on her material from Alfea.

| _Somebody seemed to hate him. As if getting on the train wasn't difficult enough, now there was a boy following him like a lost puppy. A puppy he wanted to kick until it would go away. Hell, he had told the redhead he should disappear and leave him alone! "He is Harry Potter!" The moment the boy shouted that to get a blond boy to get more respectful to him, something inside him snapped. He punched him in the face. "Stop it!" he snarled, "If you want respect, earn it! If you try ever again to use my name to gain something I will do more to you than a simple punch! And now disappear already or can't you understand what I am saying?!" Finally the boy left the compartment. The blond boy looked impressed. "I am Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded and shook the hand. "Harry Potter." The boy left, too. After that he was left alone._ |

He felt at home. Living in the quarters he could protect with wards and spells nobody from earth and only very few from the dimensions knew was calming. Not calming enough to really sleep but calm enough to relax at times. He chose books for the years already. Translations from other countries, demanding logic and work and the material and knowledge from other books. The higher years could work with it and it would teach them well. The books for the younger ones were simpler. Not so much information from other books was needed and the few texts needed he could give out. He would give them the task of getting folders to keep them together and writing on paper and with pens or fountain pens. And if they didn't wrote in clear letters then he would give them detention and teach them neat writing. Feeling his own smile on his face for a moment, he stopped and frowned. He still didn't really know what to do about Granger and Weasley. He would pound Granger's grade into the ground the moment she dared to say something against his teaching methods. The lessons outside the ones from Snape had been jokes. Well, he would have his fun. He laughed quietly and looked outside the window of one of his new classrooms. Dumbledore was very easily convinced he needed more than one room because of the different years. He had two rooms one room for the first to fifth grade and one for the upper years much better equipped and protected. He would walk them into the ground. If they got through they would be the elite. He smiled. He would make sure, that Granger and Weasley were not in this group. Granger would be angry about it he needed to think about more for her. Weasley wouldn't be able to get his most wanted job as an auror. He would have much fun if this one was still not very keen on learning.

Snape was curious how this one would teach. He seemed to plan on staying than the one year. It was promising. He read the book to get a feeling how this one worked. These were school books. These were really school books. There was research for upper years and less for the lower ones. How the texts should be written and what should be in which paragraph. With every year the texts got more complicated. He smiled. Granger was in for it. She was a perfectionist and always wanted everything in her texts, not thinking if this was relevant for the homework. This man would never read the long homework she gave back to the teachers. In a good mood he took the letter of Draco and read it, smiling when he read about the newer and so much better school where he made his last year again.

Hermione Granger has been a very driven girl and became a very driven young woman. And she needed this year to make sure she could get every job she wanted. She made sure she would get good grades in DADA even if this teacher was a fool like Umbridge or Lockhart. He looked a lot like the last one, with good clothes and an attractive face. But something on him screamed power and the will to use it. She mulled over it while she was looking at the red head on the teacher table. If she could get friendly with her, maybe she could even get a place in these 'magical dimensions' using spells without hiding what she was. Well, first the grade, then the world outside the school. She could always ask Dumbledore for help.

Charms was an interesting lesson. At least the one she saw. Latter she asked one of the pupils if these lessons were always like this, first asking and theory about the spell then working on it. It didn't take long for her to compare the lessons to the one of her school, talking enthusiastically to the other girls. It took her some time to get comfortable with seeing so many boys using spells around her but after the first minutes she could go with it. There was a girl in Gryffindor with bushy brown hair. She didn't like her. She was very bossy and seemed to think to know everything. She walked beside her while walking to the DADA lesson before she changed her way a bit to walk beside a girl from Slytherin, which smile seemed a bit smug about it before talking to her about the opinions about light and dark magic and wanting to know now more about the different schools.

| _The first look on his new boarding school was like breathing in the smell of food after a long time of starving. (He had done it before.) The castle was beautiful and he could almost see the magic pulsating in it, feeling it in his veins and tasting the power of the shields in the air. He smiled while following others into the castle. A strict woman took them from Hagrid who didn't even discover him. The redhead stayed away from him but shoot him looks of envy, believing he didn't see it. He ignored him. Then they walked into the great hall to get sorted into their house. He looked how one student after another was called to the front. Abort to Hufflepuff, Bones to Hufflepuff, Crabbe to Slytherin, Goyle to Slytherin, Granger to Gryffindor, Malfoy to Slytherin. His name was called. He walked to the front and sat down. He felt the hat moving through his mind, whispering about darkness and power and the thirst on knowledge and his cunning way to think, hesitating at the end. Then it called out a house. "RAVENCLAW!"_ |


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

The room wasn't dark but the light was dimmed. The air wasn't normal. It was filled with power, which vibrated through them as they walked in. The teacher stood next to the window looking out through a small gap between the curtains before closing it, mending the gap with magic to take away every chance of looking out. "Don't stand there. Choose a place. I have marked where a member from a house can sit." He didn't sound nice. He sounded strict and looked like he would tear in anyone who questioned him. Nobody moved. Everybody looked at the desk on which laid coloured paper. Nobody of the same house could be next to each other. "Move! And no change of papers!" His voice was an unfriendly snarl. "Move now!" The Slytherins shoved through the other students and took a place, not willing to take their chances with the new teacher. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw followed them. The students from Gryffindor still stood on their place. "Sit. Down! Detention for everyone still standing and five points taken from them," his blue eyes were cold like ice and almost glowing in the dim light. The Gryffindors moved slowly sitting down next to Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Bloom took a place in the middle next to the windows. Nobody could take a look to the outside to ignore the lesson. The man looked around after he made sure everyone was there and then began to speak.

"You all are here, because you want to take the exams of your last year and were good enough to get in the course of the seventh year back then," he looked around, "Do you have an idea, why this room isn't fully illuminated?" "Because you don't like sunlight?" laughed a boy in a red uniform. The other students in red snickered. Nobody else dared. "Ten more points from Gryffindor for disrespectful behaviour, five for speaking out of turn and detention with Filch this evening." The snickering died. "Is there another idea?" One girl from Ravenclaw slowly raised her hand. He pointed at her. "Does it have to do with the spells? Because most of them have a soft glow and we have to learn spells to duel?" Her voice didn't sound very sure. "Five points to Ravenclaw. Not fully right but parts of it. Spells have almost always a soft glow, showing their way and the directions they are sent in. The stronger the glow the clearer they can be seen. I will also try to teach you to damp the glow to make them more difficult to detect. I will try. If you don't want to learn it, I will notice it and stop it. Miss Weasley! Eyes to the front and leave the curtains alone!" Everyone turned to the redheaded girl who jerked back from the curtains. She seemed to have tried to get them to open. "These will stay closed. Outside is nothing from interest while the lesson is still on. Does everyone have the books they should get?" Everyone nodded. "Questions?" A girl with bushy brown hair raised the hand in the air. A few students from Ravenclaw rolled their eyes. He pointed at her. "Professor, I noticed there is much information in the book, which was very different to the ones in the library when I compared them." "Does anybody know the answer to this question?" the teacher pointed to a girl from Slytherin. "Granger, look at the publishing date. Most books in the library are older than the headmaster. The information is a lot newer." The teacher nodded. "Exact. A lot old information isn't correct anymore, and now you will read the first paragraph in the book 'Defence against curses and beasts'. Then you will write a definition which spells and beasts _you_ think are dark and which not." "We won't duel?" Everyone looked at the redhead boy from Gryffindor. "Mr Weasley, did you think I would simply let you in the room and let you shoot spells at each other? You will learn the spells. You will understand them. You will know what they do. You will know what that means for the victim of the spell. You will learn to cast the spell. You will learn which spells are not cast in a training duel. Then we will duel. And if you cast a spell I forbid without a reason, you will never duel again, because I will confiscate your wand for the lesson. And everyone duelling outside of my supervising or another teacher will never visit this course again. No one cursing someone or trying to curse someone will either if I see it," the whole time the voice of the man was smooth and luring, cold and biting. "Start to work!" Everyone started to search for the needed text.

The lessons were impressive, if they could believe the talks of the students, whispering about the competence of the new teacher and his knowledge. The teacher himself walked at night through the castle, knowing ways and passages nobody found in ages and frightening students in the dark with appearing out of nowhere. Slytherins admired him for his knowledge unchanged and unimpressed from Dumbledore. Ravenclaws liked him for new knowledge and books. Hufflepuffs smiled at him because he didn't look down on them for being in their house and helped them it they asked for it. And Gryffindors hated him for not respecting the heroes of the last war and was too strict. Well, most Gryffindors. The first years liked him because he got them a clear start on what was Defence and a promise of more in the following years.

| _After the first day the confusion of the other students about him not getting into the house of the lions died down almost completely. He didn't care. He saw the red head in the hallways and classrooms trying to get to him. When he managed it he and the girl with the last name 'Granger' tried to get him to get to know people from Gryffindor. He didn't like these students. They were loud and full of themselves. Slytherins were a lot more intelligent and thought about their answers before speaking. Hufflepuffs were a lot nicer and understand if he wanted to be left alone, leaving him to his own thoughts. Ravenclaws were seeker of knowledge and took in who searched with them and hunted down books with the needed information. He mostly read alone, at least half a dozen books around him and writing things down on paper, sorting it into a folder. The Ravenclaws liked folders after he showed them how to use them. Sorting their notes got a lot easier. He wasn't interested to learn why they didn't hear about them before. He mostly ignored Gryffindor. It wasn't interested to him. The lessons were interesting. Nobody got how he got spells this simply. He didn't hear the teachers explaining how to throw them. He heard them, when they explained what the spell did and demonstrated it. It was all he needed to copy it. Well, outside from flying. He seemed to be natural in it. He didn't care. He wasn't allowed to fly at night. He did it anyways. And then came Halloween._ |

The first weekend Bloom went back to Alfea to see her friends and give her work to the teachers and get more. After that she visited the other girls. Flora was very happy to see her, almost smothering her in a hug. Layla, Musa and Tecna followed her example. Stella looked less happy. "Do you know the parties you missed? It would have been great if you had been there! Where have you been?" Bloom raised a brow. "I said all of you I was back on earth. You know where I live. And I said that I didn't want to go to these parties, too," she answered the blond girl. "I told the boys that, too. Why are you so angry about it?" Bloom felt the darkness inside again, curious who was angry at her to try and turn them against each other. She gave it a shove and a slight burn. It stayed down. Stella looked insulted. "We are friends! I thought you would go there with us!" the blond girl got out. "With you, you mean. We only were at the party at Alfea. You are running to all the other ones," Tecna said, looking up from her computer. Bloom rubbed her temples and felt a headache coming. "Stella, I don't want this argument ever again. I don't care if you go to this party. But if you try to force me to go to one I will cut your hair short and will colour it in seven clashing colours. There are interesting spells on earth," she got out. She heard the other girls giggle and Stella gasp. "And if you make our friendship depend on the fact if I go to parties with you, I think I should think about naming you a friend of mine. Think about it." "If you said something like that to Sky it is no wonder he goes with Diaspro to this parties!" The air was pushed out of her lungs. A numb feeling spread inside her, making warmth less intense and let coldness inside. She looked to the other girls. Flora looked shocked. "You didn't know!" Musa screamed, "I will get his hide for it! He told us he spoke to you about it!" "No…I will talk to him. I wanted to go to the boys, too, before going back." She forced herself to move without flaming her fire to try to burn the cold away. It wouldn't warm her. Not this way.

Diaspro was leaving the school of her new/old lover when she saw the red head fairy. And the fairy saw her. The blond princess braced herself for screaming and spells shooting at her. She didn't have the power to stand against the force of the dragon fire. Nothing happened. "He… _did_ talk to you about it?" she got out. She could think of no other reason the red head didn't attack. "No. I got the information in Alfea. I wanted to…speak to him, I think," the smile wasn't a happy smile, "And I think I still owe you an apology for the thing in my first year. I should have slapped Sky then. He told me lies not you," the voice was without emotion. Diaspro could see how the red head tried _not_ to call flames to let her fury out. Her respect grew a bit at the same moment the respect for Sky shrunk. She hadn't thought about the fact that Sky lied to both of them back then. He didn't tell her he had a fiancé. "He is in his room," she told the fairy and looked after her until the moment the girl disappeared into a hallway. Sky deserved it. Did he think Bloom wouldn't learn what he was doing? She sighted and continued on her way out.

Helia could hear them shout without opening the door. He didn't even thought about opening it. He sat down next to it and waited for the screaming to die down so he could talk to Sky about the lessons and assignments he missed because of the parties and needed to retake. Something smashed inside and everything was silent. He opened the door before he realized it. He grabbed the redhead before she could throw the fire in her hand. Her skin was almost feverish hot and she hissed something he didn't understand. Riven came running in with Brandon and the two boys threw Sky out before Bloom could free herself from Helia. When the door was closed the struggling died down in an instance. Helia felt something warm dripping on his shirt on his arm. It was a red liquid. He let Bloom go and turned her around. Blood dripped down one side her face. Her eyes were a confusing mix from gold and blue, getting back to their normal colour. Then she touched the red liquid. He looked down and Riven hold up a picture frame with a bit of blood on it. He could imagine how Sky threw it and sighed. Wanting to look at the wound he shoved her hair back and froze. The skin was mending itself back together. In seconds the blood stopped leaving her body and the tear in her skin healed over. He took a handkerchief and gave to her so she could wipe away the blood. "I will tell the headmaster about it. Something like that needs consequences," he got out and left the room. "I won't be here anymore, when they want to question me," Bloom answered, "I wanted an answer to this thing about Diaspro I heard. I got it. I don't think I want to see him ever again. Not if I am not allowed to hurt him." Helia nodded and left before Bloom was finished wiping the blood away.

| _Halloween was boring. A few pumpkins and candles and candies without a limit. He was in the library most of the day. Then Ronald pulled him down in the great hall. He only called the Weasley by his name because there were more of them. If he was the only one, he would also call him by his last name. He yawned and was bored. He didn't want candies. He liked chocolate but not in such amounts. It was simply too much. And then there was the troll. He walked to the common room of his house. He didn't know what this idiot did but he learned the next day that Granger was in the hospital wing and Ronald with her. Well, he was an idiot if he willingly ran to fight a mountain troll. And he still followed him like a lost puppy, trying to say him what he should do. He insulted the redhead, let him stumble in the hallway and let the little homework disappear he had. And if Snape noticed that he made the potion of the boy blow up, he didn't say anything. Why couldn't this boy leave him alone? Hell, he had pushed him from his broom in the last flying lesson!_ |


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

Granger stared at the girl. How did she do it? She looked at the flame dancing over the palm of the red head. How? Fire was the element, which was most difficult to control and hold. It needed to be fed without a pause, it needed to be controlled so it didn't burn anything it didn't should. She wanted to learn that! "How do you do this?" she got out, forcing the jealous to stay in her mind and managed to sound curious. "I have an affinity. It is very easy for me to control fire," the girl didn't look at her, fully focused on her fire and how it danced. She moved her hands. The fire moved and changed form. Flames got a smooth look like scales. A snout appeared, glowing orange eyes like eyes in dark red scales. A small dragon moved around, climbing around her and moving limps with a stiff style, like someone who didn't move for a long time. The envy burned inside her. "How long can you keep him around before it tires you?" The question came from a male voice. The girls turned around. Dumbledore stood there looking at the small dragon moving and climbing around. She shrugged. "It takes a toll on me if I need to cast other spells at the same time," she looked back at her creation and let it disappear, "It is a normal training to learn to control spells after casting them. Everybody does it at some point to train themselves. At least there." "Spells of this kind are mostly dark spells," the headmaster sounded disappointed, "Only the dark spells need to stay in connection with the user to do their work. You shouldn't use them." The girl looked like Dumbledore was insane. "I don't know your kind of magic. I don't judge how you do things. But I would appreciate it, if you would do the same thing for my spells. I need to control my magic this way to heal things. It could kill someone if I don't control it the right way. I need to control the way I heal to heal the right things." "How could you heal things wrong?" Granger sounded as if the redhead was stupid. "You heal and wounds heal. If you can use the spell right there is no need to control it after casting. I don't want to push anything but true white magic is casted and don't need any overseeing to heal anything." "You see a broken leg. Would you simply heal it or would you look first if the parts of the bone are in the right position? Would you heal and cripple the person or do you correct the position of the bones before healing it? A few things should be looked at before healing. If you rush into healing you do more damage than helping the wounded," the redhead stood up and turned away. "Good evening. I have a few exercises from my school I need to do."

Bloom felt the anger inside her. How could these persons dare to judge her about her way to use magic? The dark mind moved. It felt like something laughed inside her head and it was not her own mind. She walked around the next corner and directly into someone. Warmth. Just for a moment she could feel how ridiculous warm this person felt. A hand grabbed her shoulder to keep her from falling. Skin touched skin. The darkness didn't move, didn't laugh and didn't react. She looked up and sighed. "This is the second time I walked into you, Professor," she got out. The man smirked. "Well, at least I can say you didn't need favours to get your grades up if you were graded. A few students should really start learning, if they want to finish this year with grades that are…passable." She could feel how his eyes seemed to search something in hers. "How did you get in contact with such darkness? It is quite…hostile to you. Did you never try to get it out?" His question confused her. "The persons I spoke to didn't know a way to get a possessive dark mind out and..." she stopped and looked directly into his face, concentrating on him she continued. "How do you know about it?" "My senses are quite sensitive to magic. It wasn't always good to let it be uncontrolled," his eyes seemed far away and focused again. "If you want to let go of the darkness I would help. I have my…ways to keep it from harming me." Then he walked away and left her staying in the hallway.

Dumbledore was tired. Tired and angry. Looking around in his office his eyes ended on the letter on his desk. He needed to _pay_ the last of the line of the Potters, because he tried to get what he deserved for years! And he couldn't turn it to someone else or clear it! He tried it the whole night! The goblins would take the money from one of his vaults and he would never see it again. And how much money it was! He rubbed his temples and tried again to find a solution. He needed a solution about this red head girl, too. He had walked into a trap with her. She clearly used light magic and was one of the most powerful users of this kind of magic. And he told her that her magic was dark. He told one of the lightest _fairies_ , how they called themselves, she was using dark magic! How should he have known they didn't even use wands? And then there was the Prevell. The man was a clear thorn in his side. He didn't do anything he should be doing! Granger was almost crying the last time she got her homework back. She got an 'A's. The worst grade she got in a long time. Because she didn't do it like he said they should do it. Only information needed for the homework and there had been a limit to the length. It had simply been too long and after the limit he didn't continue reading. Ronald Weasley wouldn't get his NEWT in this subject if he didn't start to learn very soon for it. Molly almost shouted at him for it a few hours ago. How could he let such a teacher teach? It was a teacher. And Ronald was stupid. Dumbledore only controlled the school. He could give Ronald the exam topics so he could learn them but he if he didn't pass them even he couldn't do anything about it. He sighted again. And all of them wanted the money from Potter. Well, Snape didn't want something from Potter. He hated the boy too much.

| _Potions was a serious subject. He stared at his potion until everything was correct. He looked away for one moment. Something flew into his cauldron. The cauldron started to quiver. He shouted a warning and jumped back, taking Longbottom with him away from the danger. The other students from Ravenclaw reacted like him, jumping away and taking others with them. Snape casted a spell to get a barrier between students and cauldron. The explosion following let the whole room shake. "Sir, I saw something flying in my cauldron. Until then it was perfect," he stated before anyone could say something else. "I saw it, too, sir," Neville's voice was quite but was heard. "Potter, I saw what you did take to your work place and I know what is needed to let it explode this way," Snape snarled and let the barrier disappear to levitate an object out of the leftovers of the cauldron. "And this object you didn't take with you. Everyone will come to me this evening to make the potion again." Looking around the Ravenclaws didn't protest. Their potions were ruined. They nodded. From the Gryffindors only Granger and Neville didn't protest. This evening Dean Thomas was banned from the potion lessons for three months after trying to throw the same thing in his cauldron again. He spelled a barrier around his cauldron before it could fall into it. He got detention for casting a spell. The next evening he learned spells to protect his cauldron, which didn't react with the potion in making._ |

Granger stared at the grade on her last homework. It was another 'A'. She had talked to McGonagall about it. The professor had talked about it with Prevell and then said her she should do the homework how he said she should do it. She felt like crying. This man ruined her grades! And he wasn't willingly to talk about it! He simply said she should do the homework and nothing more! But this was her homework! She didn't need to read a book to know how to do her homework! She did it for six years her way! He didn't have the right to tell her how to do these things! She was of age! She was the brightest witch of her time! She was a war heroine! But this man didn't care and the other teachers thought his grading was fair. Hell, Neville got better grades than her! She bit her lip and looked around, letting her homework disappear into her bag without anybody seeing the grade. Ginny didn't seem to be satisfied with her grade either. But she had an 'E'. Neville had one, too. He was looking at the corrections that were written at his paper _(paper! This teacher wanted paper and folders!)_ and was going through them to remember them for the next homework. She remembered the first time she got her homework. It was almost painted red with the amount with the ink. And then there had been a thick red line at not even the half of the text with the note 'To long, correction not continued.' And these marks about information not necessary were like knives. Every teacher had loved it how she researched and wrote everything down. Well, Snape always seemed to like it, when he found wrong information. She looked around. The girl from 'Magix' looked at the text she wrote. There were corrections and notes but no grade. She seemed more curious than upset about her mistakes. She gritted her teeth. If it had been a teacher like Umbridge she could have pointed out useless lessons as a reason for her bad grades. A teacher like Lockhart she would have said what he wanted to hear, getting good grades until the exam, which topics she would have got from Dumbledore. But the ministry only sent the topics if the teachers didn't work them out themselves and he didn't know if this man would do it. She needed a way to get her grades up and she needed one quickly.

Minerva McGonagall looked at the students walking from the carriages to the different shops in Hogsmeade. She felt a quick pain of guilt and sadness inside her and looked away from them, walking to the 'Hogshead'. At the moment she did like the Dumbledore there more than the Dumbledore in the school. She tried to remember the weekends she went through the shops to get all students back to the castle and needed to force a black haired student out of the bookshop, green eyes glued to his new books. He only searched for knowledge and had the skill to use it in reality. A sight escaped her. "Minerva. You miss him." She almost jumped at the dark voice of the potion master. "Severus. Why did you come out of your dungeons?" she shot back at him. He had hated Harry. He still hated the boy. He wouldn't understand. "Mr. Prevell caught a few students from Gryffindor trying to curse a few other students from the other houses. He seemed quite…happy to get a chance to put them down on his detention list. We should have had him back in the early days of Potter and Black. He would have smashed them down and didn't let them get up again," he answered and took a sip from his drink. She only nodded at that. He was right. Without Dumbledore man things would have been different. They would have been different for both Potters. She felt tears rising. Severus chuckled. "You and me, Minerva, we are the same," his voice was a whisper. "We are brave enough to fight against the dark lord. Brave enough to fight against death eaters to defend students. But fight against a headmaster, who forces a boy and then a teenager to fight against the dark lord? Standing up to him after we saw, what he had done to get his way? We were both cowards." Something inside her clicked. "The mark on you and Malfoy disappeared. Everyone thought it was because both of you weren't quite loyal to him. He shielded you from him. He burnt it away before fighting _him_. When did you two start lying to us, Severus?" "It was very early. I saw him with long hair and no glasses to hide his eyes like Lily. And I never saw him in red and gold. And every time I said something knew about potions he wrote it down and learnt it and _understand_ it. Even in the detentions. I couldn't _not_ accept him. He wasn't his father. But he wasn't Lily either. He was someone else." Both of them said no other word for the rest of the time they sat there together.

| _The year got normal for him at least. Weasley and Granger tried to get him to go looking into the forbidden corridor or trying to catch whoever or whatever was hunting unicorns in the forest. He read what the blood of a unicorn could do and decided he didn't want to meet this_ thing _hunting them. Hagrid had a crossbow and did his job really well if his eyes worked right and there_ was _a wounded unicorn in the garden near the hut. Christmas was a bit different. Someone sent him a quill, which took notes itself if linked to someone. He researched it and kept it. A notebook was there, too. And a strange coat with a note attached to it. He looked at it and buried it deep inside his trunk. He needed time to research it. The snow melted and the weather got warmer again. He still couldn't get Weasley and Granger to leave him alone! For being so bright in the subjects this girls seemed to be deaf and blind! He burned her homework, let her books disappear, tripped her in the hallways, insulted her and even pushed her into the lake. He did everything when nobody was looking of course. No need to get something in his school file._ |


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

Bloom thought the village a bit…boring. Well, at Alfea they could always grab a bus to get to a _town_. But even then village wasn't very big. Two pubs and a few stores was everything there and a _haunted_ shack nearby. The next weekend the students could come her she would went to Magix. She needed a real conversation and could meet up with the other girls. The girls here were alright but she had two years of adventures with the others and hell, she needed something else then butter-beer, pumpkin juice and water. And everyone had looked at her funny when she had asked for something else. As if there _weren't_ other alternatives. Sighting she looked around and then moved to the friendlier looking pub. There was a board with the drinks, which were sold inside. Butter-beer and alcohol seemed the only things there. She went looking at the other pub. Well, mineral water was better than plain water. The barkeeper looked funny at her. "You came here for _mineral water_?" "Do you know some other place to get something else than pumpkin juice, butter-beer, alcohol or plain water?" she shot back. The man thought about it. "Point for you, girl. The students only want butter-beer or are trying to get the real hard stuff. Nothing else needed. Well, you could always get tea in this teeny-café but you don't look like someone sitting in plush chairs." "Depends on the colour and my state of mind," she shrugged and took a sip from her water and looked again at the barkeeper, "You remember me of the headmaster up there. He is an idiot. You seem decent." The man blinked. He stared at her. And then he laughed. "Girl, you are the first one to say that. I am his older brother. But you are right. He is blind. He had power for too long and nobody dared to question him. And now almost everybody young learned under him as headmaster and never had the chance to even question him. It went really bad for someone. I am still sorry for the poor boy," his eyes looked at something she didn't see. "Who? What happened?" confusion and curiosity quelled up inside her. The man put a picture on the bar. It showed a boy with long black hair and intense green eyes. He was pale and seemed focus on a big book bound in leather. He was bent over a table, seeming to follow a line in the book with one finger while trying to open a new ink pot for the feather flying next to him, waiting for more ink to continue writing. She was still getting used to moving photographs but she could still see the photo was made in this pub. She saw the table in front of the window in a corner of the room. The boy couldn't be older than her. "His name was Harry Potter. If he wasn't in here reading something and making notes about it he was in the bookstore buying whatever seemed informative to him. He got seventeen years old. He did something my brother thought nobody could survive and accused him of forbidden magic to survive it. They executed him for it. Not soon after these barriers around the planet came down, if I understood it right." "This…isn't very far in the past," she got. She tried to carve the picture into her mind. The way he read, completely concentrating on the text. "The teachers hated or loved him, didn't they? Love because of his learning and hate if he asked so long they couldn't answer them anymore," she could see it. The research departments in Magix would have loved him. The smile of the man was sad. "They loved him. Even if some of them didn't want to show it. Hell, they still do. But they know, now. Nobody questions my brother when he still holds this much power. Not if someone wants to live." "He questioned?" "He questioned _and_ survived everything my brother threw at him without the public noticing it. If he still lived he would be in the repeating year with the other students from Ravenclaw. He couldn't stop fighting. He wanted to live." She looked again at the picture. "He couldn't get away, could he? Did he try to get away?" "They caught him the last minute he was here. Everyone openly helping him was…collateral damage. I hope they choke on their acts. I really hope it." Bloom didn't continue questioning the man. She looked at the picture of this thin teenager not older than her. She thought of the headmaster and swore to burn his mind with more power if he ever tried to get into her mind again.

Faragonda smiled at her redhead student. The new school seemed to be alright. And the girl even did the work of Alfea! It was quite impressive. But hearing about the headmaster there was something else. A man getting a student executed? This needed a lot research and was quite serious. And not many people seemed to be bothered at it. That wasn't right. She would speak to this man in the pub herself. They needed more information to judge. But the word execution still stuck in her mind like a thorn. Even if he did this magic, what was needed to cast it? Why was it forbidden? He wasn't older than her own students. She couldn't even imagine setting one of them up for something like that. She would look into it. She would visit soon. Maybe the teachers knew more about this boy.

| _"I won't go back to them," he stated cold, "You're just my headmaster. You don't have a say where I spent my holydays." Blue eyes fixed themselves on his green ones. "There are spells to protect you from Voldemort, my boy. They are needed. He was here this year. He killed professor Quirrell," the voice of Dumbledore was a clear tone of no-nonsense. He didn't act on it. "Headmaster, I don't know how you can be this sure it was this wizard, who did it. And even_ if _he was it, he didn't even come near me. He wasn't interested in me. Why should I use protections against him on my and pull his attention to me? You are just my headmaster, not my guardian. And the Dursleys will be happy to never see me again," he spit out. He felt the magic inside him curl and shift. It grew every day he was in this castle. It was pure power pulsing in the same rhythm as his heart. It pulsed inside him like a small spark. It held him together the last years there. And now he had so much power inside him, curling and moving and moving under his skin. He wouldn't let himself be sent back to the hell of the home of his relatives. He turned around to leave. Something hit him in the back. Darkness flooded his mind._ |

The weather was nice and was slowly getting colder. The leaves changed slowly to orange and yellow. Autumn had come to let the live get quieter and letting the nights get longer to let them sleep longer. If you hadn't an alarm clock what seemed to be most of Gryffindor. He didn't know how the students passed her exams every year with this work attitude. The forest was quite as he reached it. The first leaves lay on the ground and the air smelled of the rain of the last night. It was…peaceful. Something moved in the corner of his eyes. He turned with a speed he didn't have to use in a long time. He knew the woman. And surprisingly no spell flew in his direction. "What do you want?" His voice was a low growl. He wouldn't let himself be frozen again. And he wouldn't lie down and die. The white haired woman started back at him. "I don't know what you want here. I don't know how you got an identity here. But I am very surprised that you didn't do anything until now. Baltor," she spoke his name in a neutral way, he noted. He tried to sense if there were more persons. The two were alone. He could let her die and disappear. But what did she want here? If he let her go, would she send others after him? If she disappeared, who would come looking for her? He fixed her with his eyes, feeling his magic curl under his skin. He knew his hands glowed. He saw the fear into her eyes. "What do you want?" he got out. She stayed silent. "I wanted information about this Harry Potter. A student of mine is here and heard about him. But you wouldn't know anything about him. You were frozen solid," she answered at least. His eyes looked her over. Could he take the risk to let the magic go? She wasn't lying. She was too frightened. She was worried for her student under Dumbledore. "The ministry has sealed records about him. This redhead from Magix spoke with a man named Malfoy. He should be high enough in the ministry to get you a copy of it," he almost spit the words out and wished the woman would disappear. A brow rose. "Why do _you_ care?" She got curious. Damn all fairies! "I care that _you_ are _here_ in a place nobody from _there_ should ever be! I won't let myself be frozen ever again!" Faragonda almost jumped back at the poison in his voice. Realization dawned in her eyes. "You want me gone. You want me gone and nobody else here, who is from the magical dimensions," her voice was very quiet and -damn all fairies and their belief into the good stuff- she sounded like she _understood_ him! "You know what you need to know! Do me the favour and ask there. Do everyone the favour and ask there and not the other teachers. You will just get them executed because you will ask them inside the castle. And most things in the castle aren't hidden from the headmaster. And if he knows _how_ they think of the whole thing he will let them die or get killed. Damn it all to hell and back, disappear already!" Maybe he sounded truthful enough. Maybe the girl had told the woman a few things herself he didn't know about. But horror filled her eyes. And she disappeared with a quick spell.

Malfoy was nervous. He wouldn't be here for much longer. And he it took so much out of him not to burn the letter into oblivion! The girl would get herself killed! At least she seemed to know it and added the request not to put himself in danger if it should happen. And to not send the file to her but to her headmistress who wanted to know more about the whole thing. He sent a note to this woman. He would get the files just…not now. The last minutes before he left this ministry for the last time he would get the thing. And he would never look back. And he wouldn't regret it ever. The skin, which the mark had covered, was without any trace of it. It seemed to itch. He rubbed it and let the letter disappear. Narcissa would have his hide if she knew this. But if these people knew the truth about that man…the boy had saved his son from this destiny. The boy saved him from this destiny. The only one he couldn't save was himself. Well, at least these horrible relatives of him were dead. If he ever found out who got them, he would send this person a basket with presents. And the unspeakable didn't have the slightest trace. It was simply perfect.

| _Awaking was strange. He felt the thin mattress of the bed under himself and tried to remember the reason he felt so tired. He remembered getting to the train. He rode it and was mostly silent while the Hermione and Ron were talking about the slimy snakes and the bat of the dungeons. Funny, how he could think so of them when he was very sure he didn't so before. And he could have sworn he hadn't these wounds back then in Hogwarts. His eyes snapped open. Hogwarts. His mind seemed to freeze. Pain cleared his thoughts. Since when he thought of these pests as 'Hermione' and 'Ron'? Since when were the smooth talking Slytherins_ _slimy snakes? Since when was there this whisper trying to tell him how to act? How to act? His body started shaking. He wanted to burn it out! Why felt he like burning? He wanted to tear these wrong things out of his mind! Why it hurt so much after every pain had been numb after years? Why wasn't he himself anymore? He wanted his old self! He wanted to see the wrong burn! He wanted to burn everything clear! And something inside him burned while his own hands clawed at his head. And then the pain hit him. Everything burned and hurt and he couldn't breathe-! Darkness rushed over him. Coldness swapped the pain away like a tidal wave everything from a beach. And when the dark water returned to the ocean of darkness his mind had become over years, it took the wrong things with it like the broken debris it had become. Then he stared at his burned arms and hands, not daring to look into a mirror until he heard someone in the down in the ground floor smashing the house door down._ |


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

The weather got colder. Bloom looked over the grounds of the school. Red and orange leaves flew through the air. The surface of the lake was rippled with waves and seemed darker than in the warm summer sun. Dark grey clouds were hiding the sky and forbid the warm rays to reach the ground. The grass was wet. While trying to stay on the not so slippery path she searched her way down to the hut were the lessons of Care for magical Creatures were held. Nobody really seemed to think the man teaching was good at it. He seemed to be too far away from the sane mind to realize the need to choose animals not a danger to student and helpful for the exams. She wanted to see this for herself. The students looked at her curiously when she reached them a short time before the lessons started. The man –'Hagrid' if she remembered correctly- seemed very enthusiastic to see her in his lesson. The animals were…different if she tried to say it politely. Some of the students seemed to know them. They jumped back. She kept herself behind them. When one of the animals seemed to spit out explosions and burned a few meters of grass uncontrolled she bid the man goodbye to find something not so dangerous. Many of the other students seemed to want to disappear, too, and eyed her departure with envy.

Dumbledore had a lot of patience. But he would soon reach the end of it. He wanted results. He wanted results from the murder of the Dursleys! But they ministry didn't find anything! Nothing at all! His eyes caught the perch, which had been used by the phoenix when it had been here. The stupid bird could have found out the source of the fire easily being a being of fire. There weren't many sources for such fire. And phoenixes could take away the darkness out of beings easily. A reason the bird had been at this school for so long, a beacon of the light to drive harmful minds away from children. It had been an act of his cunning he could shield Riddle from it until it was too late and the seed of darkness was deeply rooted into him. He looked out of the window and blinked. That-That couldn't be! He opened his window and the song of the phoenix waved into the room after blessing the ground once more. Then it stopped. And the bird wasn't there anymore.

He felt numb. He had seen the phoenix when he wanted to leave the last trees of the forest behind when he had seen it. And he followed it back to the near trees. And then he looked up to the branch it was on. He stared at the beautiful bird and tried to understand why the bird came to him. He wasn't nice. He wasn't light. He didn't want it. But the bird sung. It sung to him sitting in the red leaves of the trees and taking the exhaustion of the lack of sleep away. Slowly he smiled. Without any need of his real strength he pulled himself up into the tree to sit next to him. "I don't know why you are here again. I don't even know what to call you without your bond to Dumbledore. But there is someone that could need your help," he whispered slowly, his head near the one of the bird. The rare rays of sun were reflected in something. Tears dropped from the beak of the animal. "Why do you always cry for me? Why even after all this years? I am broken. I was always broken. There isn't anything to heal. There are persons who need your help more. There is someone touched by your dark kin. Help her," he looked at the tears. Why did he feel guilty when the bird took off? He felt the darkness inside snapping at the feeling almost like it wanted to eat it. He stayed on the tree until the sun started to leave the sky and the red rays let the leaves glow in them. He stayed there until everything was dark. Bright light illuminated the night. A few seconds thunder growled far away over the forest and grounds. The first raindrops fell down. He jumped from the tree and left the last protection against the cold rain. Looking up the cold water met his face. If tears wet his face he didn't feel it. Tears were hot. And the cold rain numbed his face and body until he felt nothing anymore.

| _The moment a few grown wizards rushed into his 'room' was the moment he looked up from his burned hands. They froze at the sight of him before one of them casted spells at him. He didn't move until the pain numbed itself. He didn't hear them speak. He just looked. Looked how they tried to question him. And slowly he started to smile. Then he started to laugh until he couldn't breathe anymore. At sometime there was another spell and his whole mind left him in the blessing of painless sleep and dream worlds filled of fire and darkness that burned everything not from there. And there were scales and claws and bones and blue fire burning inside empty eye socks of a human skull changing to the skull of a dragon. He didn't remember the dream after waking up._ |

Snape didn't know what to expect when he heard steps together with the sound of water dripping on the hard stone floor. He didn't expect his new colleague completely wet closing the great portals of the main entrance of the school behind him without a sound. The last sounds of a repeating thunder rolled through the hallway before the door was fully closed. "Mr. Prevell. What did take you outside this time of the night?" It seemed it took the younger one by surprise. Light blue eyes fixed him. "I was outside the whole time. The thunderstorm let me think twice about staying there. I got a bit…surprised, you could say," the voice of the younger man was strangely calm. "I am sure Poppy would love to have you in the hospital wing. You look like a cold is already catching up to you," Snape hadn't known somebody could look so horror stricken when someone talked about the nurse. "I think I won't take the risk. Good evening." He had fled the scene before the potion master could even think about offer a potion against colds himself. He snorted. The man had looked like the Potter when forced to the nurse. His mind stilled. The Prevell had looked like Potter. He knew so many secret ways in the castle without learning even one year here. And the goblins said the boy was alive. Prevell was clearly older. It couldn't be.

Bloom was sure that someone who clearly had fever shouldn't teach. At least he was responsible enough not to start any training for the duels. The students from Gryffindor looked more bored every lesson. They clearly wanted to duel. The other students liked the preparations. She sighted. The clock at the wall let out the sound of a bell and the students started to leave. She saw how he rubbed his head. Did he have a headache? She stayed behind and waited until the door was closed. "I didn't know you should teach if ill," she said not looking away from him. Blue eyes looks up, clearly dim from fever. Then he snorted, "If a cold would strike me down I would have been dead long ago." She sighted and went to him, laying her hands at his temples. "What-?" "Stay still," she hadn't thought copying the nurse from Alfea had such an effect. The man froze like she had threatened to cut his throat open. Not opening her eyes she called on her magic to sooth the pain in his head and drive the cold away together with the fever. Something inside him brushed against her fire before she could move it out from him. Like taking a searching look on her. The connection broke. She stared at him. His eyes were blue and clear. And sharp. "You have-!" her voice broke, "How?" Did he smile? That shouldn't be something to smile about! "Sometimes you survive were normal people die. And something in you awakes and grows and stays with you. It stays always. Yours is different. It isn't _yours_. Isn't your own," his eyes looked far away. "You-You said you could take it away!" Why felt it so cold to say it? And he smiled. His hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. Light blue eyes glowed in the dim lighted of the room. She felt his presence whispering into her mind, felt his searching gaze through her fire and pure being. And then he grabbed the shadows buried inside her. But it didn't force it out. He lured it out. He lured it into the sea of darkness inside him. And the shadows let go, left her body and mind. Left her alone and her mind her own. She felt her own flame burn brightly inside her. Then she looked at his eyes. Behind them blue flames burned. The flames were in front of her burning like fire did. But it was cold without any warmth. And then the darkness around her moved and started to whisper. It whispered of pain drowned in it, of thoughts not their own the feeding them and a broken mind held together with pure will and the urge to not give up. It wasn't her mind. It was his. And she couldn't shield herself from it. She didn't look away from him even after she let herself pulled back out. The darkness was in him, now. And it was drowned in other shadows. Drowned in the shadows born of his own mind.

The weather got even colder and soon there was a thin cover of ice on the sea, no leaves on the trees and tiny ice crystals on the grass to let it glitter in the first rays of the sun, which didn't spend much warmth anymore. November changed to December and the first snow fell down. Bloom felt like dream walking. She went through her life and sometimes she couldn't believe the darkness was gone until she reached into her flame and _felt_. There was only pure light fire burning brightly like a candle flared up to a camp fire. And when she walked past Professor Prevell in the hallways she felt how his fire drew shadows to itself to hide in the darkness and to let nobody see its power until it decided to strike back. The flames felt familiar in a way she couldn't describe and different in a way she never felt before. Then the castle got decorated for Christmas Eve and her thoughts went from dark shadows to snowball fights between the other students and chocolates. And when the holydays came she went back to Alfea.

| _He was in St. Mungo's, the magical hospital in Britain, for the rest of the holydays. Bones and Malfoy had act together surprisingly to let nobody know it. He had a private room to rest while complicated spells and potions were used to let the burns disappear slowly. Nobody visited him for most time. One day Malfoy came to him and to take a look at him how he healed. He brought Draco with him. It was nice to have someone else to talk to than nurses and healers. He met Neville a few times. Now the burns at his face were fully gone and his hair had grown back. His arms scarred. Well, it wasn't as if he would wear short sleeved things. It was Draco who brought the new school supplies to him and told him about Lockhart. Then he grinned and took a small package out of his bag. "It had been under the things Dad tried to destroy for years without any success. I didn't dare to open it but you are very good to describe the spells on things somehow without activating it. Do you have any ideas? No danger touching the paper but no opening," he explained. Harry blinked and looked at the white paper glowing with runes. He reached out with one hand and held it over the package trying to feel something. Something in him screamed in his mind and brushed against his will, trying to get him to open it. He snatched his hand back, his scar was throbbing. "Throw it away. Give it back to your father. It is sentient. It wants to be used!" he snarled and threw a murderous look at the little thing. The boy paled and nodded. He took it away. "Ideas for destruction?" Draco tried. Blue fire danced in his mind. He shook his head._ |


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Faragonda needed to blink a few times when she saw Bloom. The magic of the girl seemed to glow. It didn't do that since the moment the Trix took it for the Army of Decay. It was even more dimmed after the whole fiasco with Darkar. But now the magic was glowing and bright. Like someone had taken the darkness from her. She blinked. The darkness was magic infused with darkness. Someone would have to draw the magic away from her and not many people could that in such a short time. And one of them was in Hogwarts. But why would he help her? She rubbed her temples. The headache coming was quite similar to the one she got after she got the reason Sky was suspended from Red Fountain for a month. She needed to talk to Bloom. Nobody knew what Baltor was doing on earth. And she was still waiting for the file about this boy. Well, she already got every newspaper article about this 'trial'. It was a joke. The boy hadn't even been conscious to answer any questions. Sedated to the point he was just sitting in the chair he was bound to and simply stared up to the judges with dimmed eyes and slight smile. Maybe he went insane at one point there. It wouldn't surprise her. Acting on impulse she took out the old files of Baltor's old trial. A cold feeling filled her looking at his old picture. There were two. One a short time taken before the trial and one taken even earlier in the prison he waited for his trial. He had clearly looked insane in the one from his prison time. On the one of his trial he looked calm. And he smiled. He smiled the same way the boy had done at his trial. The same slightly amused look. As if he knew all the time that he wouldn't get the death sentence. She took a longer look at the prison photo. His hair looked a lot darker, dirty and bloody from the last fight he had been in. His clothes had been torn up and as bloody and wounded he had been by taken in custody. She had been there when they looked at his body to make sure he lived at his trial. He had looked at them and had laughed. He had laughed while they pinned him down and taking the clothes away from skin where dried blood held them. The wounds were mending themselves back together when they finally managed to stop his movements. She remembered the pure look of horror from the healers and herself. It was the duty of the healers to open the wounds again to get dirt and other things out. It took them minutes to realize that his magic stopped the sedatives from working. But he didn't scream. But she remembered his surprised and relieved look when they healed him afterwards. He hadn't expected them to heal him. She shook her head. The past wouldn't help her. Nobody knew how the ancestress acted towards him. She shook her head again. She needed to concentrate on the present and her students. She would ask Bloom.

"He…took it away?" Faragonda didn't believe her ears. "How? We tried it for days to force it out!" Baltor couldn't be this powerful! "Well, he didn't really 'force' it out," Bloom tried to explain it. "He was ill and teaching and I thought ill teachers shouldn't teach. My magic touched his body and there was…something like this darkness but much different." Faragonda's eyes narrowed. "Try to explain it," she encouraged the girl. "Well, it started to move, after I healed him. It brushed my magic. It was a slight touch like a curious look at something. Then he slipped his magic in and…lured it away into his own mind. It was like my darkness was a few drops and his was a whole ocean. He lured it away and drowned it, making it his own." Faragonda blinked. That…sounded interesting. And it didn't make any sense at all. "He said sometimes one survives were normal people die. And something of it would always stay with you. And this darkness was his own. Born of his own mind." And that was frightening. When he had always been this way he been lost for longer than anyone thought. But was he really lost when he was in control? She shook her head. She bid the girl goodbye and left her alone to think about it.

| _The second year of him started with pushing the Weasley down from the imagined pedestal. Hell, it felt good after the few minutes of their speaking about their holidays and asking if he wanted to get to know his little sister and asking why he didn't come to them. They sent letters. He left the compartment a little time later to search for Draco. He found him not far away and even managed a small smile. He spoke to him a few minutes and stayed there until he needed to change into his uniform. The compartment was empty when he reached it. And someone seemed to have tried very heavily to open his trunk. He suspected how it was. And he hoped that the teacher wouldn't get the curses of in a long time._ |

It was a cold morning. He waited in the shadows of a lone tree, preventing with magic to leave any traces. They would leave for Hogwarts in a few minutes. And then he would move. And he would let this place burn like the home of the Dursleys. He felt them leave and opened his eyes. First he let a barrier appear to keep the flames from taking anything else than the house. The he called the flames. And they awakened. They started in the fireplace and race through the house, letting it burn, first in normal fire, than for a short time as dirk fire to burn any protection spells away, then turning it normal again. He smiled and watched it burn for a few minutes and then disappeared back to Hogwarts. He didn't need to leave any traces he didn't want to leave. He left a mark burned to the ground. It was the same he left at the Dursleys. He wondered if they found it back then. Well, they would panic later. At least then, when he was finished with Granger. After the next holyday.

When Bloom came into the great hall the morning after the students came back she was greeted with curious whispers. Most of the students were bended over the newspaper and were talking quietly to each other and pointing at the table of the lions. She looked over the shoulder of Pansy, a girl from Slytherin she could easily talk to. "What is so interesting?" she wanted to know. "Someone burned the home of the Weasleys down. They got very popular in a few social events because of their role in the last war. Now everyone is curious who could have done it. All supporters of _him_ were caught," the girl replied showing a photo of a smoking ruin. "It was a normal fire but it was started magical. And there was a symbol burned into the grass in front of the house." Bloom looked at the symbol. It was a triangle with a circle and a line inside. "And they don't have any clue?" "Yeah. It is very mysterious," the girl smiled tapping one finger at the newspaper. "There had been a magical started fire a few months ago in a place near London. They didn't catch the person responsible for it. And both times there were victims." "Victims?" Bloom got out and looked up from her breakfast. "Yes. This time nobody was killed, only very serious wounds, but the last time there were three corpses in the not burned cellar. They were burned separately and tortured. They looked at it again last evening and found the same symbol there. They didn't found it the first time, because of the ash and the blood," the two girls looked up to a dark skinned boy at their age. "Blaise! How do you know it?" Pansy whispered the next moment. "Heard it from Draco. His father is still in the ministry. Mr Malfoy is very nervous about everything. The only connection between the two incidents outside of fire is their connection to Potter. The persons attacked and/or killed were famous for melding him to defeat the dark Lord. Now everyone is scarred they didn't find all supporters," Blaise made a grimace. "Well, instead of melding you could also say they forced him. It was simply too late for him when he tried to leave the country." Bloom nodded slowly. With every new information about the boy she was a bit more afraid of this society.

The winter changed slowly into the spring and the snow started melting. She looked over the grounds and blinked when she saw the Prevell walking out of the forest. It wasn't the first time he went there and came back without a scratch. The students from Gryffindor had bets he would simply disappear in there someday. They seemed to hope it because they wanted to get a different teacher. She still didn't know what to think of this man. He seemed to hate the Gryffindors in a way it seemed to have a very strong reason. But he had never been here before. He had never met the Gryffindors before. Why did he hate them so much? Well, Granger was simply an idiot. She didn't seem to get she needed only to follow the instructions in the book for her homework to get better grades. If she didn't do it in the exams she wouldn't pass. The two Weasleys weren't very nice. They seemed to blame the dead Potter for the destruction of their home what didn't make any sense. He was dead. But a few rumours told the goblins declared him alive. There were whispers of a veil used for the execution. She really wanted to know what it did to someone sometimes. And then she didn't want to know because it was an instrument of execution. And humans were cruel. She blinked when her cell phone got a message. Looking at it she read it. She would leave out the Hogsmeade weekend. She was really interested in this file of the boy.

| _He didn't even saw a blink of the Weasleys and Granger in the first_ four _weeks. It was like heaven without them following him. It was a real encouragement to make it a permanent state. Lockhart was an idiot. The guy seemed to think of himself as the best thing happening to the school in the few last decades. He loved it to put him down on the ground humans lived on. The other Ravenclaws helped him to find the wrong information and pointing it out in the lessons. Well, at the beginning the girls weren't very enthusiastic but after the first things simply_ couldn't be _they got suspicious and wanted him to demonstrate spells. After he refused to do so no Ravenclaw came back to his lessons. The lessons didn't matter. The exams mattered. Nothing else._ |


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She felt ill. The put down the paper and looked at the remaining ones. Should she take them or would she feel too ill after them to go back? It didn't matter. She took the next one. Faragonda looked at her from her own desk. She looked ill herself. The headmistress had read the first pages and stopped then, putting the papers down. "I don't know if you should read the rest of them. It only gets worse," the redhead got out. "There were times I read similar things every day, Bloom. But…not about somebody this young," Faragonda looked at the file. Bloom took the last paper and let out a hiss. "'His hate he feels about his relatives is unreasonable. Sometimes there is the need to sacrifice something to the greater good to win a war. Because he isn't able to look at his situation and the full filled prophecy with an open mind he can't be trusted to behave if he gets out of custody. Compensations in form of money or similar things are not needed'," she read out a look of bloody murder in her eyes. "They tortured him, crippled his way to feel emotions and then say he deserved it! I can't go back there! I would burn them to ashes!" Faragonda nodded and sighted, "It is better this way. I don't want you to stay there anymore either. Your room is still free. And your exams draw nearer. It is better if you learn for them and look at the magic there after them."

Dumbledore felt anger inside him curling. The girl thought she could come here, learn a few things and disappear then? As if it didn't matter where she had been? Oh, he had seen how she looked at him after coming back from Hogsmeade the first time. He knew she had spoken to his brother. She knew about Potter. But he hadn't thought about the file. Hell, he didn't know how she knew about it! And he cursed the Malfoys! How could the man take the file the last minute he was in Britain? And how could nobody notice it until he was away? He had questions from the ministry of France on his table about the whole thing! And he knew there would be questions from these magical dimensions! They didn't understand a few things were necessary! And giving the boy compensations? For the whole work he had done himself to get him this far? His mood dropped even more remembering this. And now Molly and Arthur were in the hospital wounded from fire. And it looked like it was the same person from the incident with the Dursleys! He needed to find the person responsible for it! Fast!

| _The teachers weren't happy about the behaviour of the Ravenclaws. But they had more important things to care about. There were attacks on students. They were turned to stone and nobody knew how. The first one happened on Halloween and it was the cat of the caretaker but then it started to get to students. Draco had other things to think about. Someone had sold his father out and his manor had been searched. Nothing had been found. Official nothing had been found. But his father had had the package in his study Draco had shown him in Mungo's. And now it was missing._ |

A few free days and the students could go back home. He smiled. The holydays were almost over. And he saw the house of the Grangers. Well, the parents were at work. He didn't know them. They had never seen him. He looked around. He stood at the pavement of the walkway free and without any protections of being detected. Well, outside from his changed appearance. He brushed a strand of his now black hair back and fixed his eyes on the house. Something brushed against his leg. He looked down. Orange fur and the eyes of a cat looked back at him. He smiled and kneeled down to pet the animal. "You also don't like her anymore, do you?" he whispered and smiled when the animal purred. His green eyes closed and he concentrated on the house then on the garden. She was outside, even near him behind a few bushes. He smiled. He wanted her shocked and not dead. Not yet. Then he grabbed his magic and let it wander into the house, grabbing it, holding it until he found something to burn. He moved himself to the entrance of the house, though the house and then to he stood in the kitchen door to the garden. He saw her sitting on a garden table. Then he sat the fire. The moment he let go it the magic it sounded like the slash of a whip. Her head shot up. It didn't even take three seconds for the fire to take the whole house. She didn't scream. She was deadly pale. He smiled a cold smile, feeling the flames lick at his clothes and skin without burning him. He laughed. She screamed. And he let himself be consumed in a whirl of his own flames. Then he ported away.

Dumbledore looked at the girl in front of him. She was hysteric. She talked about a phantom setting the house of fire and laughing at her. He used legilimency to look into her mind. And froze. Green eyes and black hair burned into his mind. That wasn't possible! He disappeared to get to the house. He looked at the ruins where still wizards from ministry were trying to find something and took out his wand. There! There were a few last sparks. He turned and moved a few pieces of debris aside. Blue flickered in the white ash. A wizard ran up to him and casted a few spells to keep the flame alive. It didn't work. For a moment the flame seemed to burn brighter and then it died down and went out with a soft hiss.

Snape looked at the newspaper with an expression which could have been made from stone. There had been a few blue flames in the ruin of the house of the Grangers. Nobody did know how they came to this place but the information about a phantom of Potter being there when the fire started hurt his mind like driving a knife into it. It hurt. He remembered the blue flames in the darkness of night burning the magic out of the mark until it disappeared completely. It had hurt. It had hurt almost as bad as a curse from the dark lord himself. But it helped. It had let the mark disappear. And now there was somebody with blue flames, walking around and setting houses on fire. Setting houses of people who betrayed Potter. Somebody wanted revenge for the boy. And somebody took it. And he wanted to know, who it was!

Granger felt like crying. Her parents didn't want to see her anymore. They had asked questions what enemy she could have made in the magical community and how she had made these enemies. And then they were told about the Potter-boy. And now they didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore! They said they didn't raise her to do such things! They didn't even want to hear her explanations! She stared at her homework in front of her. All her notes of the last year had been burned. All her books had been burned and she couldn't even find her cat anymore! It simply wasn't there anymore! Now she was sitting in the 'Leaking cauldron' and tried to do her homework without thinking about the disaster her life had been become.

| _He was walking down the hallway where they had found the cat from Filch when he felt something in the room next to him. Christmas was long over, New Years Eve was over two days ago and the teachers hadn't be seen since then. He heard a voice hissing something. He waited a few seconds almost a minute before opening the door. There was a hole in the floor. He looked around. He was alone. It was a girl's toilet. He grimaced and went to the hole and looked down. Something moved in the corner of his vision and he jumped around moving away from the hole. The ghost of a girl looked at him. "He came back. It is the same voice. The voice of a boy is inside a girl's body. He uses her to call the snake. It killed me so long ago and now he is letting it out again. He isn't whole! He is coming out of this dreadful book!" she sobbed and ne nodded. He looked down the hole again. Something moved. He walked back and the girl disappeared into the pipes. ~You are a very beautiful snake,~ he hissed softly and forced himself not to jump back when saw the big head of the reptile. ~There is another speaker here? The boy in the girl's body didn't mention anyone,~ the snake was big and green. Its eyes were closed. The size was a thing only one kind of snake reached. A basilisk. It was a king of snakes. ~I am not in Slytherin and hold my ability a secret. It is easier this way in Ravenclaw,~ he replied and the snake hissed softly, ~Knowledge would have done this girl better than bravery. She got herself possessed by a small black book. Inside it is someone from years ago, the last time I was out. This isn't good.~ He nodded slowly and looked around. He looked around. The ghost was still away. He tried to remember the feeling of the fire he got in the summer holyday. He felt of the warmth built up on his palms. With a crack the flame burned in his hands. ~Do you think this could destroy it?~ he asked. The snake flickered its tongue to smell the air. ~You are really powerful, young one. This could destroy it. Wait for her here. Then you can get the book when the girl comes up again,~ the snake disappeared back in the hole. Soft breathing alarmed him. He hid behind the other sinks and waited for the girl to come out. It was the Weasley girl. Arthur Weasley stole the package from the Malfoy. How interesting. He waited for a moment and the girl closed the entrance. He took his wand and aimed at her hand when she took out the book. It was an easy curse. She let if fall down and it slit over the floor to him. He took it. "Give it back!" the girl jumped towards him but he moved backwards. Something tried to reach for his mind. He let out an angry hiss and the girl froze on the spot. With a crack the flames came alive in his hand and blue flames devoured the old paper. The girl screamed. He let her scream and the ash fall down to the floor. He left the room before anybody could discover him there._ |


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bloom was walking thought the forest around Alfea when she saw someone, she didn't thought she would ever see in the magical dimensions. "Professor Prevell?" she asked without thinking about it. "What a surprise," the man smiled, petting a big, orange cat, which sat on his lap. "Do you have any idea for a name for a cat? He doesn't like his old one anymore and needs a new owner. He doesn't like his old anymore, too." Bloom blinked and looked at the big cat. It didn't look very nice or pretty but very compact. She smiled when the cat smelled at her hand and let her pet it, too. It purred. "You are a softy, aren't you?" she whispered and rubbed the head of the animal. "How do you like the name Fluffy? It describes your fur." Yellow eyes looked at her. The next moment she fought to not fall down, when the cat jumped her. The man laughed. "You won't get him to leave you, now. And I thought he was clinging to me!" he got out and smiled at her. "But I can't keep him! My headmistress wouldn't allow it!" she got out and felt a short pain when the cat used its claws to keep itself on her. She looked at the animal for a short moment and turned her attention back at her previous teacher. He had disappeared. Sighting she hoped that Faragonda wouldn't be too angry.

The first woman from the staff of Alfea, who saw the cat, was Ofelia the school's nurse. She took one look at the animal and said that she should try to repair the damage done to it early in life. Bloom just blinked and looked at the cat, which starred back at her with longing eyes. The face really didn't look very healthy. She touched the area around the nose with concern when she sat down in the library. "Are you in pain, Fluffy?" she asked quietly and petted his head before following the bones of his cat face with her fingertip. The animal patted at her hand without using its claws. She sighted and sat the cat down to look for books for healing. A few minutes later she had quite the collection to look for spells that maybe useful for her new aim: Looking if something was wrong with her new cat and searching for a painless solution for it. The big cat looked over her shoulder until it was bored and started to play with her hair. She ignored it for the most part. She didn't found a solution to correct it but she found a diagnostic spell to look at the damage done. She looked at the text to get the right idea how to do the spell and then reluctantly casted it. Combing through the thick fur of the pet with her fingers she looked at the result. "Poor guy," she murmured into is ear. "Who did you scratch to end like this?" There was damage to his skull. It was a wonder he could see clearly. She wondered if there was something else done to his legs. His face seemed to have become this way in a very early age. She took the big cat and started to look for the nurse again. She didn't really have enough confidence or expirience to heal something like that.

Faragonda looked up from her talk with the nurse when someone stepped into the hospital station. She was surprised to see the redhead but smiled at her. Then the big orange...thing in her arms moved and mewed. She blinked a few times. That...was a big cat. "I knew there was something wrong with the poor thing. Where did you get him?" the nurse was already there to look at the animal. "Would you believe me when I say there was a teacher from earth in the forest and disappeared after the cat decided it liked me more than him?" Faragonda blinked at the girl. A teacher from earth had been here? Who from earth would have the power to come to the magical dimensions and-? And she almost slapped herself for forgetting Baltor, who was still in this school. She still didn't know why he chose to _teach_ there. She looked together with Bloom how the face of the pet got a nicer look. Surprisingly the legs changed a bit, too. "What is his name?" she asked the fairy. "I call him Fluffy. He likes it," the girl shrugged. The name was very describing and the headmistress smiled. "You can keep him. I think the other girls will be pleased to have a new pet there to cuddle with."

| _The attacks stopped. The book was burned and the attacks stopped. Ginerva didn't even remember the incident. Lockhart walked around spreading the rubbish how_ _ **he**_ _had defeated the monster. He even tried to get in the good grades with_ _ **had**_ _Harry about it. Harry insulted him the same way he insulted everyone who didn't was very bright. He said something about idiots not able to do clever and only geniuses able to do dumb. It was a proof of Lockhart's own intelligence the man didn't react to it. He really liked the giant snake. It was old and knew very much about the construction about the castle. And he really liked the chamber the reptile lived in. It was big and dark. It was far away of the rays of the sun, which got warmer a bit every day. And there was this tunnel into the forest, heavily protected by old wards. It was almost perfect for him to hide. He just needed a way to get to London and back. It was time to visit the near village. He had kept near every time there had been a Hogsmeade weekend. He knew of the 'Hogshead' and the 'Three Broomsticks' as pubs with a connection to the floo-network. He hoped they wouldn't look too close at him._ |

Fluffy liked to cuddle with them and the girls liked to cuddle with him, too. Well, outside from Stella, who screamed about cat hair on her clothes. Outside of her nobody seemed to have a problem with her. The normal lessons on Alfea were a blessing to get back to a normal life. The parties to hail the end of Darkar didn't take place anymore and without the pressure of the public opinion of her she finally found back her confidence to walk through Magix with the other girls on the weekends. One afternoon they went to the great library there out of curiosity. While the girls looked for books interesting to them Bloom discovered something more interesting to her. There were newspapers. They were old newspapers from before the war, which sealed the destiny of Sparx. Curious she took one. ' **New Law forces dark magic users to register!'** was the first headline catching her attention. She read the article.

 **New Law forces dark magic users to register!**

 _After the big attacks on the great temple of the Great Dragon and the public sections of the palace the government of Sparx decided on a new law. To have a possibility to interrogate the users of darker magic a short time after such incidents and -if they were responsible for these acts- to detect the leftovers of the spells on them before they can get rid of them, all users of the darker path of magic on Sparx shall register themselves. It was also discussed if a gadget or a rune should be forced on them to keep them from using this magic in public places. Special shields to keep them from using it would be placed on the places if the extra law will be passed. The king Orithel and his Queen didn't give a statement about this new law but it is suspected that they want this extra law because their daughter Daphne was almost caught in the last attack on the palace. Many persons protest against the law because it discriminates against all the users of this magic because even the users of light magic can use magic of strong destruction if they want. The council of Magix separated itself from this law and said in a clear statement that the law won't be passed in the realm of the three schools. Other realms also spoke out against the law. There is supposed to be a big emigration of dark magic users from Sparx to other realms because of this law in the near future what would critically lessen the defence force of the bright kingdom of the dragon fire. The new law isn't working yet and people hope the rulers will see reason and call it back before they are forced to leave to live freely again._

Flora didn't know what to think of the new mood Bloom was in. The redhead was deep in thoughts since the visit in the big library. She had read a few old articles from newspaper and even copied a few of them. Then she had used the last afternoons to search in the Internet about many things. The few times the fairy of nature had looked at the screen she had seen big words on it. Bloom had researched old laws passed on Sparx and she didn't know what she should think about it. "Bloom, are you alright?" she asked at least while she watered her plants. Bloom looked up from one of the articles and stopped to pet Fluffy. "Yes. Everything is ok. Why?" the blue eyes of her friend looked back at her curious. "Well, you were with your head in the clouds for the last days and really focused on these boring law-things. What is so interesting?" Musa spoke up and looked up from her music-sheets. "I found a newspaper article from before the war on Sparx about forcing users of dark magic to register themselves," Bloom started to pet Fluffy again. "I wanted to know why they were passed and who was against it. Did you know that by the time the planet was attacked the users of dark magic were heavily discriminated against and were forced to stay there so they wouldn't flock to other realms to spread knowledge about things discovered on Sparx?" "No, but I read an article a long time ago about how your parents were quite naive about a few things going on in their kingdom because your grandfather died too early to teach your father anything about ruling," Tecna threw in from her chair. "It was also about how the whole power was concentrated in a council with no one using dark magic in it. The meetings were closed and nobody spoke about them. Laws were worked out there and then passed if the ruler approved of them and they didn't clash with earlier passed ones. It they clashed the older ones were changed accordingly." Bloom bit down on a pencil and thought about it. "That didn't sound very fair. When it really was this way it is no wonder the ancestress went after Sparx. There were many followers on the realm that would work with them to get away and were stuck there," she sighted. "I think my parents were idiots." "Faragonda knew them. You could ask them," Layla said. "They were all in this 'Council of Light'. I think she should know at least something."

| _Aberforth Dumbledore was a no-nonsense man. He had trained in the chamber how to change his looks. He had changed his hair to a light brown and his eyes to a deep chocolate brown. And his hair was short, now. He pushed_ _down_ _the need to touch his remaining hair. He had a potion to let it grow afterwards again. He needed a better solution. But for now this needed to do. He felt the light blue eyes piercing into his neck. It was one of these weekends. He had come through the forest and was trying to keep himself hidden for most part. It was still cold enough nobody questioned his long coat. Nobody recognized him yet but he had the sinking feeling this man knew he shouldn't be here. He didn't try to get a drink. No need to push it. But he knew where the fireplace was, now. And nobody would care if he came through it. He tried to ignore the blue eyes searching his own ones._ |


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Old newspaper articles flew through the air. Faragonda blinked and looked around, discovering how Bloom tried to keep the new cat from scattering them even more. She took one and read the headline. "Oh dear..." she sighted and took another one. It was a similar article. Well, she had wondered when Bloom would find out about it. She blinked at a photo with herself a lot younger together with Griffin, Saladin, Oritel and Miriam. Meanwhile the redhead had managed to get the attention of the big cat with a new toy, which was soon hunted around the corridor. A quick spell got every article back to her. The headmistress looked at the girl, who sorted the articles and then looked up. She saw the photograph in the hand of the older woman and seemed to hesitate. "Did you really know them?" she got out at least. "I saw the first article in the library in Magix and wanted to know more and there was nowhere a clear statement what they thought and-!" The need to breath stopped her flood of words. Faragonda nodded slowly and thought about it. "They were...credulous," she began. "They trusted other people very easy and it wasn't always a good thing. They didn't really think somebody could change. They wanted a world in black and white. And when your father became king... He wasn't brave enough to make needed decisions. He wanted to be liked by his people. And when the fear of the users of dark magic grew...the users were outnumbered. He lost their respect and later he was surprised when they turned against him. But he loved his family very much. He would have done everything to keep you save." "I think he may have done the wrong things to do it," Bloom whispered. "I was touched by dark magic. I was possessed by a dark mind. Would he have tossed family away to stay in good grace with his people?" "I don't know. Maybe it would have showed them that the world isn't easy. It never is if you are the ruler," Faragonda managed a kind smile. The next moment Bloom was jumped by a big fur ball and pinned to the ground. A loud purr could be heard. "No, stop! That tickles!" Bloom laughed. Forgetting the dark thoughts of the last minutes the white haired woman laughed.

The castle was filled with excitement. The exams were almost over and now was there a whole free week for most students. There was one last class writing exams and then having their praxis exams. The room wasn't as dim as it was in the normal lessons but the curtains were still shut. Fountain pens scratched over the paper and the first ones put away their things. The professor was standing at the front and looked over them before making one last round through the class room. "Ten minutes left. It would be good for you to get to an end, now," he said in a clear and neutral voice. Neville Longbottom closed the folder with his exam papers and gave him the folder with a smile. He looked it over. The name was there and a quick spell showed him the pages were correctly numbered and in the right order. He smiled back and nodded. He looked around opening his ponytail and binding it again. Granger was still writing and looked very smug. Her papers were in the right order, her name was written at the front and her text was way longer than these of her classmates. Well, there hadn't been a limit. But he could always critic her writing style like he did with everyone else. She closed her folder and smirked at him. Ginerva Weasley was already finished. Her text looked passable. She had learned enough and knew how to work with it. She would also pass the practical part of the exams. Well, her grade in DADA wasn't important for her future plans. She didn't have any plans for the future. She had wanted to marry the great hero. When this plan was destroyed she just wanted the money to live a great life. The money wasn't there. He smiled again and looked to the closed windows. As soon as the boys were in the real life there were more important things than impress one girl who was looking down at them. Ronald Weasley would be 'fun' to grade. He was sitting at his desk and seemed to dream of food and flying. Messy writing and incorrect order of papers were two things he could take points for. The text even _looked_ wrong. The paragraphs were uneven if there were some at all. The texts to the task were way too short even for half of the points. He looked at the ceiling. There was so much fun for him. And the boy looked so smug when handing him the papers. He had read a little bit of it. At least one task was completely wrong. He looked around again. The clock on his desk ringed. Everyone looked up. He took his wand and casted a quick spell. Every folder closed and flew to his desk. "Well, the last thing I will tell you connected to your own school life: Have luck with the practical part. A few of you will need it." He smiled a cold smile and opened his classroom door to let them to the second part of their exams. And he didn't even need to take his time correcting them. He had sent papers to the ministry what should be written in what task and how. The day Molly Weasley would be storming Hogwarts was the day he would taste alcohol the first time in years.

| _The exams came and passed over the whole school in a very short time compared to the time they needed to get ready for them. He kept away from everyone and kept his thoughts hidden to himself. He didn't look at the headmaster at the meals. When there was a note for him to come to his office he ignored it. He went to the train and sat down with Draco and a few other Slytherins. "Lockhart got sacked," the blond boy looked very happy about it. "He is in custody for memory charms. A victim of him had a witness of his task and the witness read one book of Lockhart and ran to his friend about it. After seeing the damage of a memory charm the person went straight to the department in charge of these things to get the guy!" He nodded and managed again a small smile. The train ride was mostly silent. Then they reached London._ |

Bloom walked through the library of Alfea and looked through the books stocked there. There were many ways to continue her life. What should she do? She wanted to find her parents. But what else did she want to do? What...what was if she didn't manage to free them? She was afraid of it. And she didn't know why. The last two year her group got all of the enemies down. But...there wasn't a clear enemy, now. And without any trace of them where should she search for them? She starred at the next rows of books. There were research departments. Did she want to do that? Not as a main career. She looked to the next row. Fighting and protection was another possibility, but she didn't want to fight every day. If she took this career someday she would maybe need to kill someone. She couldn't do that. Darkar...even killing Darkar felt wrong in one way or another. It had been necessary but she hated it. She hated taking lives. Healing was the next big possibility. Looking over the different books she took one out of the shelf and opened it. Steps sounded behind her. "Is there still homework left or what do you research for?" She turned around. Griselda stood in front of her, holding Fluffy at his neck fur in the air. "Did he do something?" she asked a little panicked and took the cat who rubbed itself against her. "No. The headmistress wants to see you and he has always quite the idea how to find you. She wants to show you something. What did you look for?" the deputy headmistress pierced her with her gaze. "I didn't really know what to do after school and hoped to find at least a direction to look for a career," she knew her smile looked awkward but the brown haired woman just nodded. "The flame has raw power. A career to use you power in an active way is to recommend. A guardian fairy is a possibility. The departments can always use new magic users. Healing is also strongly requested, on the other side the studying is a lot harder. Do you have preferences?" "I don't want to kill! Darkar...I hated it," she got out. Hell, if she concentrated on the memory she could still feel the little flicker of magic, which was his life, flicker away. And then she felt so cold. "There are many kinds of healing. There is the healing of the flesh, healing the pathways of the magic in the body or healing nerves and different illnesses. There are different books about it there. Even a few newer guides with the basics of each one," the woman nodded. "Faragonda waits in her office for you."

The older woman looked worried. Bloom didn't know why she did but it worried her. "Mrs Faragonda? You wanted to speak to me?" she asked curious. Fluffy mewed at her feet to get her to pet him again. The white haired woman nodded. "Yes, I wanted to speak to you. You know that the Trix escapes Omega, don't you?" Bloom nodded at the question. "Yes, they had help from a powerful wizard who escaped with them but wasn't seen since then," she summarized her knowledge. "Are they free again?" "No, this is about the wizard," the headmistress sighted and took a photograph out of her desk. Bloom took it. It was old photograph and looked a lot like it was cut out of a newspaper. She knew the man. "This is..." she shook her head. "That can't be! I mean, he is on earth! He is a good teacher! He took this 'thing' away, which was sleeping inside me!" "I know, Bloom. And I want you to know everything. He is a good liar. I don't know how Omega affected his mind. Maybe he will behave. But I don't know. Nobody knows. And the one time I was there and spoke to him...he knew things he couldn't have known. He had an identity there. And as much as I wanted to know how he got it, there are more important things. I have gotten an old newspaper from there," Faragonda took out the articles. "The fires...you think it was him?" Bloom felt cold inside. "He has blue fire as an affinity," the voice of the older woman had been stable until now. Now she hesitated. She looked at the redhead as if she wanted to gather the courage to speak the next information. "Bloom, he had been with the three witches, the ancestress, when they attacked Sparx," she started again. "His affinity is the dark flame of the dragons."

| _Getting away from the platform was easy. Getting away from the train station without running into the Dursleys was a lot more difficult. Somehow he had the feeling that on every corner stood a person looking for him. His only luck was the complete incompetence of wizards in blending in with the not magical world. He had dyed his hair again on the toilet of the station and shortened it, too. His eyes and clothes were changed. Now he just needed to find his way to the 'Leaking Cauldron' to get back to Hogsmeade. Without his black hair and green eyes nobody seemed to notice him, when he dodged his relatives and left the station. He took the bus to the pub and went in without any sign of hesitation. He paid the bartender for the powder and used the fire place to get to the Hogshead. The moment he stepped out of the fire place there and tried to ignore the blue piercing eyes boring into his neck. He left the pub quickly and disappeared into wood to find the entrance to the chamber._ |


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Bloom had curled up around Fluffy while thinking about everything she discovered through Faragonda. "I really want to know why he took the darkness away from me, now," she murmured into the furred ear of the cat. "I don't think I will get an answer in the near future." The cat mewed and rubbed its head against her face. She smiled. "He brought you here. Did you like him?" she whispered quietly. The cat was very intelligent and a magical animal. Every spell showed this result. But now yellow eyes looked at her as if her question was the dumbest one ever asked. A paw hit her without claws. "Do you think he would attack me if I would ask him about it?" she continued her questions at the animal. The cat didn't react at the question but darted after a toy thrown into the room. She blinked and looked at the door. Flora smiled at her. "You looked so down, I thought it would do you good," her eyes found Blooms. "Not good?" "It was a nice idea. Thank you," Bloom managed a smile. "Maybe I think too much about it." Flora looked relieved at not getting an angry answer. "Do you want to come with us to Magix?" she wanted to know. Bloom nodded and stood up.

Snape invited himself into the office from his youngest colleague with the expectations to see every shelf empty and the young man packing his trunk. He found every shelf like the last visit, when he pulled the man from a rare book about dragons to a teacher meeting he forgot. He even had the same book in his hands and a glass with water on the table. The warm summer sun shone through the open window into the room a nice wind came in through it. The man looked up from his reading. "Do you want something, Severus?" The voice of the younger man sounded curious. The potion master didn't know anymore, when they had started to call each other with their given names. "Well, there are bets when you will clear your office. Nobody in the last decades was here longer than a year. Dumbledore think you forgot to give him your cancelation," the black haired man smirked while saying it. The younger man looked a bit smug. "I wanted to try to survive a few more years. And if my information is correct the 'curse' had to do with Tom Marvolo Riddle. And he is dead, isn't he? What do you think about this exam? Look at the task please and how the student worked it out," he took out a folder and gave it to the potion master. He could clearly see that it was a copy of one exam. He opened it and read it. "Explain the differences of light and dark magical spells to light and dark magical creatures," he read out the task and threw a surprised glance at his colleague, "That is a very interesting task. How did the other students do on it?" The text he read was clearly written by Granger. It sounded very know-it-all and right out of a book and... "She didn't do the task!" he got out surprised. "She wrote about the difference of the magic and not between the spells and the creatures and beasts!" Oh, how he would tell that Minerva! Her precious witch didn't read the task and missed the topic completely! With that she wouldn't pass the exams in this subject! "The other students did well enough. Mr Longbottom had a very good structure in his text and the first paragraphs I read looked good," the man shrugged. "I think Granger isn't flexible enough to work with different kinds of people."

The angry shout could be heard through the whole house. Ronald Weasley starred with a shocked and angry look at the letter with his grades from the last exams. What did this man didn't like about his exam? Yes, his practical work hadn't been as good as they could have been but his text had everything needed! How bad magical creatures were and how inferior they were to wizards who could use wands! This was how the world was! Maybe Potter had thought it unfair and spoke with non-humans the same way as he did with humans if not a little more polite, but he hadn't been normal! He heard his mother come in and couldn't do anything about her grabbing the paper like he grabbed food. Her angry scream ended only when she hurried to the fireplace to call Dumbledore to get him to right everything. Even the grade in potion should be righted then. Ronald looked around in the room she was sitting in. It was even smaller than the one he had lived in while staying the Burrow. The house was smaller and had just two flours. He wanted a big house with his own big bathroom and a big bed! Bigger than in the tower of Gryffindor! But now he had almost nothing! Not even a broom to fly on!

| _The live in the chamber was easy enough for him. He could retreat in the cool room to get away from burning hot sunrays and could go out early in the day and late in the evening. The forest was a lot cooler than London had been ever in the summer and day by day he got a bit braver. And nobody could detect it if he casted spells in the chamber because he was still on the grounds. One day he was brave enough to visit the village in the evening. Somehow the elves of the castle had learned of him. There was always something to eat down in the chamber. The giant spiders were taken down to a controlled number by the giant snake. And he trained the blue fire he could control. There was nothing that could burn down there and even if he could only called small flames and sparks he learned to keep them controlled. He wondered for hours why he couldn't do so in his first year already. And one evening, when he was outside, an owl brought him the letter for his third year._ |

Hermione Granger stared angry at the ministry employee. "What do you mean, I can't get this job?" she wanted to know. This man was already inferior to her, even if he had the right to give jobs away! What right did he have to take this chance away from her? If she wasn't fast enough another freshly graduated student could get this place! "Miss Granger, you need the NEWT in DADA for this career. You didn't pass the exam. I looked it up. The practical part was passed barely and the theoretical exam wasn't passed at all because you completely missed the topic. I can write you in for a repeat of the exams but I can't give you the job until you have the NEWT," the man looked very bored. "Shall I see if I can get you a repeat of the exams next year? It should be easy enough. I heard the last teacher for DADA will stay so it shouldn't be so much different from this exam." She simply left the room without saying anything to it.

The news about the Prevell wanting to stay for another year caught every teacher by surprise. Sprout let a flower pot fall, Flitwick fell from his chair, Hagrid choked on his drink, Dumbledore almost choked on his lemon drop and Minerva hurried to the office of the young teacher to hear it herself. Every teacher was more than happy about hearing it. None of them had ever thought about a teacher staying more than one year since the start of the 'curse'. Dumbledore wasn't really happy about it but clearly happy about not needing to find a new teacher. Snape looked very smug. He won the bet.

Baltor could hear the scream of the Weasley matriarch the whole way from Dumbledore's office down to the entrance in hallway. Minerva, who walked beside him, threw a surprised glance to the statue guarding the entrance. "Do you have any idea why Molly Weasley would scream at the headmaster?" she asked the young man who she grew to like as a valued colleague. "Weasley?" he faked a surprised face, "I read a bit of the exam of the Weasley boy. It wasn't very good. It was downright bad. I don't think he passed the exams." Severus snorted. "Potions wasn't his subject either. His potion exploded and the theory was wrong, too. I don't know how he came through the years before that one." "Horace taught it, Severus. He wasn't as strict as you but Miss Granger helped him a great deal. Without Harry as a common point between the two she stopped it," Minerva sighted. "It is really sad. Molly is a mother. And seven children aren't easy. It is a wonder she had time for all of them." "Do you want a drink in the Hogshead before leaving the grounds for most time of the leaving holyday? I won't be reached by any owls while away," Baltor invited the other two, who nodded surprised. "But not in the 'three Broomsticks'," Snape threw in. "I can't really stand the bartender there. Much too happy." Minerva snickered.

It had been a few days since her last visit in Magix after Faragonda showed her the photograph. Something shifted in the air of the library. Surprised she looked around. There was a person walking through the doors of the building and slowed down to look at the books she knew were about dragons. But then the person speeded up a bit to stop in front of the section of fighting spells. Nobody else seemed to notice the new presence. Flora was still reading in the book about magical plants, Tecna, Layla and Musa were still reading in magazines of their taste and Stella wasn't even there. Fluffy, who sat on her lap to get petted, mewed and jumped up. The cat had followed her into the bus and then into the building. Nobody seemed to have anything against magical animals and it never walked far away from her. But now it jumped at this unknown person und threw it to the floor. "Fluffy!" she hissed and ran to the animal to take from the chest of the man. She froze at his face and his clearly amused look. "You are-!" she stopped and blinked. His eyes were a dark brown and his hair was this colour, too. He blinked surprised at her reaction. She had let Fluffy go and the cat looked happy to sit on his body. "You spoke with Faragonda," he stated. "Yes...she told me about you. You were in Omega because you worked together with the three witches back on the attack on Sparx," she shot back. "Why did you change your eye and hair colour? And why your hair length? What do you want here?" "You would be surprised how many people wouldn't recognise known people if they change things making them unique," he smiled and Fluffy rubbed himself against the warm body of the man. "Off with you, you loveable pest," he hushed the cat with a soft tone. "I don't have any catnip on me." The cat moved slowly down from him and he could get up. Bloom noticed surprised how his clothes had changed, too. He was wearing a black jeans and a dark red hoodie. Without knowing his voice and how his face had been before she wouldn't have recognized him, even if she had seen a wanted picture of him. Without his long hair and his eyes he was a lot more...normal. "Bloom, do you have a new friend?" the sound of Stella's voice interrupted her thoughts. The blond girl came into the building with many bags flying behind her. "I am Stella, who are you?" the girl introduced herself the next moment. "Hadrian Prevell," he got out before the blond girl started to bury him with comments on his boring hair and how he could make more out of himself. Bloom seemed to be the only one to notice how a quick spell from him ripped Stella's bag open and the contend fell all over the ground. The fairy of the sun was there the next moment to save her things and left the man alone. "This isn't your true name," Bloom stated with a ow voice and narrowed her eyes. "My full name is Baltor Hadrian Prevell. It wasn't a lie," he shoot back and looked around and turned to look back at the books. The cat jumped at him again. "What do you want from me?" he sighted. The cat mewed and rubbed itself again against him. He kept his rapidly cooling gaze at the animal. Yellow eyes became sad. He stood up and took the cat on his arm. "Which book do you want, pest?" he whispered. The animal patted against a book and Bloom caught it before it could fall to the floor. "Yes, pest could be a name for him, too," she got out. "But he is Fluffy." She sat the book down and took the cat back. The animal looked back at her whith trusting eyes and she sat down to pet him. "I still don't know what you want...here..." she looked around. He wasn't there anymore. The book had moved a bit, so he had looked at it at least but he wasn't there anymore. With a sight she took the book and blinked. She opened it and followed a few lines with her eyes.  
'[...] _to use fire in fight is very difficult because it needs to feed on the magic of the user the whole time to keep burning. Even more difficult is it to keep the flame at a constant size, it is easiest to imagine a candle flame feeding on air and wax to keep burning. Another way is the active guiding of the own energy into the flame_ [...]'  
She closed the book. It wasn't really a book for fighting. It was a book to use the fire element outside from spells. She could always use the power of her flame to power up a spell. It would be even more powerful if it was a fire-spell but completely different to use simply her fire. It wasn't even safe to use fire at first outside a controlled environment because it could easily slip out of control with one spark if it was made too big. And most didn't even have the raw power to do it. She sighted and wrote down the title of the book together with the author. She would show it Faragonda just in case.

| _He was brave enough to leave for the Diagon Alley early in the morning. He felt the look of the bartender on himself while putting the money for the powder in a bowl on the fireplace. The coins disappeared and in a second bowl the powder appeared. The first thing he did was walking to the goblins to get more money. "Mr Potter, you know you can be emancipated because you are the last Potter and as such the Lord of the noble house of the Potter's?" the goblin bringing him down to his vault drawled. He blinked surprised. "I was told some time ago but somehow I forgot it. What do I need to do?" he answered. He wouldn't need to hide from the Dursleys anymore. It was perfect. The paperwork was done in ten minutes and sent to the ministry so they could inform his now ex-guardian. His things were brought in very little time. The two stores he needed more time in were the shops for his robes and the bookstore. After getting everything he asked for the help to get everything shrunk into a better size to carry and went to the 'Leaking Cauldron' to get back to Hogsmeade. This time he stumbled out of the fire place. And someone took him on his collar and hold him a bit over the ground. He froze. He looked up. Aberforth Dumbledore looked at him with a searching gaze. "I don't know, why you are always out here but I am very sure your family would be very happy to know about it," the man said in a flat tone. "I keep myself and them happy by not seeing them," he shot back trying to wiggle out of the hard grip. The hand kept a tight hold on the cloth. A brow rose. "And you know that for sure?" the man didn't believe him. He could see it. "I was always told they didn't want to keep me after I was forced on them. I don't see any reason to go back to them. And I was emancipated a few hours ago," the last thing was a low growl. The second brow rose and the hand opened. Not expecting it he fell down to the ground. "Boy, don't think of me as an old man. I can see the colour of your hair and eyes is faked. The only thing I hope is you are not camping in the woods," the man sighted. He blinked surprised and looked up the man. "Don't look at me like I am crazy, kid. I am no monster," the man continued. Harry kept silent and stared at him, blinking a few times. "Did you choke on our own voice, kid?" He shook his head and stood up, looking if his new things were damaged in anyway. He looked back at the man again and escaped from the bar._ |


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The headmistress found it very interesting that Baltor had been in Magix. At first she looked like someone had told her Griffin wanted to become a fairy. Bloom let her take some time to work the information out and then spoke with her about the whole encounter. The woman found it very interesting how his looks had changed for the visit. Then she looked up the book. Her look got thoughtful. "It is a thing worth thinking about," she said at least. "It was heavily discussed how long he had been with the ancestress back then. If they didn't take the time to teach him how to use it this way it can't have been very long. And he never used his fire in a controlled way." "What did he do when the ancestress attacked? Fighting? Shooting people down?" Bloom asked thinking about it. "He broke down the main shields around the biggest and most important buildings. It was like he pierced through at one point and then his energy just kept spreading like cracks through glass until it broke down." "The shields against the users of darker magic? How did they work?" "They detected dark magic used and sucked it up. Baltor casted a spell at it and kept powering it up until it overloaded. And then he sucked the magic up into himself until his reserves were full again. If it was too much he would simply stop the process," she sighted. "What he did outside from that? He kept your parents occupied. He overpowered them and then we got him down. It wasn't a clean fight and it wasn't a nice fight. For most time it looked he would win. When the ancestress found out you were sent away they tried with much force to open the portal you were sent trough again. They took out many of their own followers while using their magic. After that Baltor was taken down with raw force." Bloom thought about it for a few minutes. "If the ancestress hadn't been there, do you think he would still have attacked?" "I don't know, Bloom. I simply don't know. He has a dark flame of the Dragon. If he hadn't attacked the council of Sparx would have hunted him down."

Dumbledore had a headache. Molly had screamed at him for over two hours because her 'poor baby boy' couldn't become auror anymore. And he still didn't know if he _wanted_ this man to stay in the castle. He wasn't there at the moment but he would be back for the next year to teach. And as much as he wanted to get someone would obey him teaching the children, it was nice not to have to search for a new teacher. Maybe it took the fear away from other people. Lupin would have been a nice teacher. It would have been easy enough. Wolfsbane potion and putting him into the shrieking shack and nobody would have said anything! But the man was dead. He died when he tried to avenge Sirius Black. The man had been a very useful piece in his game. It was a pity the man had been so useless at keeping Potter under control. He sighted. Granger wasn't very happy herself. No money, no parents to live on until she could find a nice job she liked and a very bad grade in her so perfect record. It was really a pity. Well, it wasn't his problem anymore. A real problem was he couldn't find anything about the education about the Prevell. The goblins showed him the records and they were good but he couldn't find a school. The ministry had papers but they were sent by the goblins when the man 'came to Britain'. And he was homeschooled, the teacher not very known and long dead. No name was written down. He sighed and looked at the old reports about the burnings. No new traces. Damned, he knew it had to do with the blue fire! But he didn't found any connections!

The exams from Alfea weren't easy and everyone was happy and relieved when they were over. Bloom felt sad when she looked around the room had been her home for most time of the last three years. She had decided to go into the healing of the body and wrote to a magical university before the exams. The courses were a lot different to the ones at Alfea and so the exam grades weren't needed. What was needed was a school record, which had been sent by Faragonda. The acceptance had come a few hours after the exams had been over. It felt nice to know what she would do and the university had, almost like Alfea, a big complex with homes for students. But it wasn't near Magix. It was on the same planet but a few hours away. There were teleportation systems to get there but nothing more. They had a cafeteria and basic stores together with a library. It was mostly a closed complex with not many things to do outside from learning and meeting other students. She spoke with the other girls about it and Tecna had an online review of this complex. It was very modern and always up to date. And soon she would live there. She would miss the other girls, she knew it already. Fluffy jumped at her and she smiled. She was lucky cats were allowed there. And if she was correctly informed there would even be magical people from earth to study there. She just hoped she wouldn't meet Granger or one of the Weasleys.

Draco Malfoy was a young man with high hopes for the future. He lived in France for the last year and had repeated his last year to get accurate grades. And now there were the decision what to do next. Following the path of his respected head of house and learn potions? Or searching for a way of his own? He knew already where he wanted to go. He just needed to go through the brochure to find a thing to study for the future. He was happy he hadn't had to follow his father into the ministry. You could have much influence without working in the ministry. And experience for the businesses his father had a hand in he could always collect later. But what should he study? He sighted and let himself fall back onto the sheets of his bed, keeping his gaze in the brochure. There needed to be something he could do and would be useful later!

| _He kept the paper, which allowed him to visit the village on special weekends, after he signed it himself. He hadn't an owl to send it and somebody would get suspicious if it was sent with a school owl. On the 1_ _st_ _September he visited the Hogshead again for the first time since the encounter with the bartender. The man looked at him with a thoughtful look. He could feel it until he left through the fireplace. The train was magnificent as always and Draco was with him. "Did you read the Prophet?" Harry shook his head. "Sirius Black escaped from Askaban! They say he wants to hunt you down!" Draco searched through his bag and found the newspaper with the article. Harry read it interested. "I hope he doesn't get into the school," he sighted at least. The blond boy shrugged and took out a package. "This is a two-way-mirror. If he gets there you can hide where you hid most time of the last year. And if he is away again I call you he isn't there anymore." Harry looked at the small mirror. It was embedded on the inside of the lid of a pocket watch. It was a nice watch, he didn't know what metal it was, but it was dark, almost black and decorated with small light blue sapphires, which formed a Chinese looking dragon. The inside of the lid looked like a dirty mirror and was almost blind. "Say my full name: Draconis Lucius Malfoy," Draco instructed him. He repeated the name and the glass got clear showing him the face of the blond boy, who looked at his own mirror. "Connection cut," Draco said and the glass got milky again. "The goblins did it. I don't know your full name," the Slytherin sighed. "Hadrian Matthew Potter. I don't know why everyone thinks my second name is 'James' and why there is the name 'Harry' standing everywhere," he answered. Draco tried it and the glass reacted. "Great!" the boy smiled and packed it away. "Are you allowed to go to Hogsmeade? I mean because of Black." "I am emancipated. If I go I take the risk myself. I think it depends on the situation and on the weather," he shrugged. "I don't know yet."_ |

The summer holydays ended without much fuss. The professor for DADA came a few days early back to the castle to get everything settled again and get the first work done. One surprise for most was a new apprentice for Herbology: Neville Longbottom. The shy boy seemed to be very enthusiastic about the whole thing but was still nervous around the potion master. Minerva seemed extremely proud of her old student and Sprout was very happy to get a helpful hand and interested mind for her greenhouses. Neville seemed very surprised to see the same teacher for DADA he had for his last year. And then the students came on the 1st September. The feast was normal and very happy. Every older student seemed to be very excited to have the same teacher in DADA for two years in a row. Well, most students. Gryffindor didn't seem happy at all. Soon the new prefects guided the new first years to their common rooms and new homes in school for the next seven years.

The goodbye from the other girls had been a bit teary. Musa was going into music. Tecna wanted to go into the computer research. Flora would be working on Lymphea to keep the nature healthy. Layla and Stella would be learning more about being proper princess. Layla didn't seem very happy about it. Stella didn't seem to think about it at all. To her big surprise Riven and Helia would be going to university with her. Helia had inherited magic from the family of his grandfather and wanted to work on it while studying art. Riven's and Musa's had gotten more stable over the year and the hot headed boy had become a bit calmer. Now he wanted to go into the mechanics and learn more about the real big ships and not the small ones they learned to repair in school. Timmy was going into research, too. Brandon would be dividing his time between his duty to Sky as his squire and his girlfriend Stella. She was happy enough with the fact she wouldn't be fully alone in the unknown complex of university. She was nervous and exited at the same time.

The complex was great. There was a big building you could get breakfast, lunch and dinner at specific times and even outside of them you could something to eat there. You could also buy something in the stores if you had the money. If not you could get a job in the library or a café to earn some. She didn't know how but somehow she had ended in a house with one boy from earth Helia and Riven on the same floor and sharing a kitchen. Everyone had their own bathroom and one big bedroom, sharing a living room and kitchen with the rest of the floor and one floor had four bedrooms. It was almost like Alfea just with more own responsibility. The bedroom had a closet, a desk, two shelves and a great bed. And everyone got a plan of the campus. There were a few big buildings. The cafeteria, the library, a building for the lectures and a building for practical lessons were there. Everything was nice and looked very organized. She left her things in the room and looked around for the unknown boy. He was speaking to Helia and then turned around to greet her. She blinked surprised. The pale blonde hair and the grey eyes looked very similar to someone she knew. "Hello, I am Draco Malfoy from earth," he greeted her with a slight smile. She smiled back. "I am Bloom. I lived on earth for a long time. I think I know your father. Did he work on the ministry in Britain?" He blinked and seemed surprised. "Then you are the girl Pansy was always going on about? Nice to meet you," his smile got a bit brighter. "What do you want to study? I want to know more about warding places and things together with magical circles." Within a few minutes the four persons were caught in a discussion about their main subjects and where to find them.

There was the next person, which needed to be punished. He was still working at the ministry and he was still minister. And how he tried to get things not being his! His face became an angry snarl. He raised his hand. The book had been very good. It had been a big help for this. He called flame as big as his fist. It hovered before him and he let it hover away into the house. It burned through the wards and disappeared into the building. It was a small villa. Not something he should have after all this time. His eyes closed in a blissful smile when he heard the scream of the man. He disappeared quickly to make sure he wasn't away longer than the other times he took a 'walk' in the forest. It had been a nice Saturday evening.

| _He hated the new school year already before even reaching the school again. And the next person, who would ask him why a dementore_ _ **bowed**_ _to him, would be cursed to hell and back! He knew Draco had kept silent about it. But Weasley and Granger had invited themselves in the compartment not even a minute before the creature had came in to search for Black. And the thing had_ _ **bowed to him!**_ _He sighted and tried to ignore everything outside the carriage, while hoping it would disappear. He could always hope. And now there was even a professor from Gryffindor. It was an old friend of his parents, if he was informed correctly. He hated this year already and it hadn't even started yet! He took out the pocket watch. It felt cold. It looked nice. It was a nice present. He turned it in his hand. He could hear the clockwork inside ticking. It was a permanent rhythm. He felt his eyelids growing heavier. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to fall into the darkness in his mind and dream of shadows hiding him from this world and the pain it inflicted on him. He wanted to sleep. Somebody shook his body and his eyes shoot open. "We are there," Draco looked at him with a curious look in his eyes. He nodded and got out of the carriage._ |


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Faragonda thought about the request from earth very hard. The community asking wasn't a very modern one. She didn't like the community very much. But she would do it because personal views weren't very helpful in this question. She sighted and sent a message to her old friend in Cloudtower. She wouldn't go there alone.

The Department of Mysteries was a strange place and a place neither Faragonda nor Griffin liked. "We managed to find another spark of this fire by the last victim and let it burn until now. We are very relieved you agreed to look at it. This way please," the man, who guided them through these rooms, looked very excited the whole time. "We needed to keep near the veil to keep it burning. Somehow the normal energy to power the spells won't give it enough fuel." At the mentioning of the veil both woman looked at each other. Both of them read the report about the Potter and were very interested in this object, now. They reached a room that looked a lot like a theatre of some sort and in the middle was an arch made from stone. Hanging from it was a veil fluttering in not existing wind. Soft whispering filled the air together with a low howling sound. A crystal ball hovered in the air before the veil. Inside it burned a small light blue flame from the size of a candle flame. It was a burning spark of the dark dragon flame.

The first day of the university was interesting. They had gotten their schedule a few days back and had been able to search for the right rooms for their lessons and lectures. They managed to find the places they needed to be and even find each other during lunch. Nobody of them seemed to have many problems with the new school system and all of them were quite satisfied with themselves. They all were used solid schedules and between the lectures were enough time to find the next room they needed to be in. The lessons themselves were quite good and interesting, but much different from school. It would take some time to get used to.

The family tree of the Potters was lying on his desk. He still couldn't find someone who could have claimed the things of the boy with much fuss! There was no Potter left! There had never been many of them to begin with and the lines had died like the flies first against Grindelwald and then in the first war against Voldemort! Harry James Potter had been the last one! He tried one time to fake the will of the boy so nobody could say anything against his claim but the goblins burned it because it had 'the wrong name on it'! Did Lily give him another second name? He had no chance to find it out after he sent the will in the third year of the boy! He sighted and looked again at the tree and blinked suddenly when something caught his eye. He went nearer to it to better read it. He stared. The first names on the tapestry weren't 'Potter'. They looked a lot like the name in the old letters they were written in but it wasn't 'Potter'. He tried to make out the name written down. He felt anger rising inside him. 'Prevell' was written there. He had tried to find Potter and the one man who was giving him a good number of his problems was in the castle! He would write the ministry and would get the man questioned and the money for himself! There was no need to share it anymore. The Weasley didn't need to know it if he got the money. And if he couldn't get it in an easy way he could always guide Ginerva in the right direction. If the girl heard he had the money of the Potters she even does it herself! He just needed to write a quick letter to the ministry.

The moment they were back in Cloudtower Griffin fell down on her chair. "He is on earth. He teaches. That was what you told me, Faragonda!" the witch hissed. "This was what I knew! I didn't know he was setting things and persons on fire! Hell, he even helped Bloom getting the darkness out of her!" Faragonda shot back. They were both silent for a few minutes. "He killed never before, Faragonda. He never killed someone while I was with the witches and he never killed when I changed the sites!" Griffin buried her head in her hands. "And he seems to pick out his victims. But why these people?" Faragonda thought about it. "Potter," she said at least. "The persons attacked had all to do with the boy, I think. I could bring you the file if you don't have it anymore." "I have it!" the headmistress from Cloudtower took the folder out. "Here are the names. The Dursleys were the persons he lived with first and was later forced to go back to despite being emancipated. The Weasleys and Hermione Granger were in school with him. Fudge was the minister of the ministry there until he died a few days back. He oversaw everything, even the trial of the boy. First they wanted to send him to their prison but the guardians aren't humans and seemed to obey him better than they did the ministry." Both women were silent for a few minutes. "But why does he target the people, which had been involved in the whole thing?" Griffin got out at least. "We would need to ask him, I think. And we need to do so soon before there are even more victims. Who is another important person through the whole thing?" "The two youngest Weasleys: Ronald, Ginerva, and Albus Dumbledore. The man started everything."

| _His schedule looked good enough. He had taken runes and arithmetic. Divination had looked interesting enough but he didn't want to set his mind on a future, which always had the possibility at not becoming real. The lessons were mostly interesting. He didn't like the way Lupin looked at him. He looked like he knew something really funny and nobody else knew about it. Sometimes he smiled when he looked at Harry and sometimes he looked sad and thoughtful. He was a nice teacher but he didn't like him. The weather got colder slowly and with Halloween came autumn. And with Halloween Sirius Black managed it to get into the castle. What surprised everyone was the fact he tried to get into the common room of the Gryffindors and not into the room of Ravenclaw. It was very mysterious. He didn't hear very much from the house of the lions outside from the shouting matches between Granger and Weasley because the new pet of Granger, a big orange cat, seemed to think of the pet from Weasley as food. He didn't really care for the rat but the cat was nice. It really liked him. At least one time a week Draco spoke with him through the mirror to tell him if there was anything new about the whole hunt for Black. The dementors didn't bother him at all. He kept his distance to them. He spent most of his free time in the chamber. He had started to clean it with spells he searched in the library and trained down there. Under all the dirt he had found an old black stone door. It had been hidden in the dirt at the front of the statue. He hadn't managed to open it yet. He was working on it. The snake seemed to laugh at him every time he tried to open it but told him one thing. He needed to speak like a snake. It was a very interesting thing to think about. Outside that the only interesting thing happening was the attack of the dementors at the quidditch game. He hadn't been there. The weather had been cold and wet and he liked his body warmth at a healthy level. And then winter came._ |

It was pure luck Percy saw the letter from Dumbledore. He was bringing the papers to the man's office where he found the unopened letter. He hated the man. Hell, he hated most of the ministry at the moment! He remembered the silent Ravenclaw with the green eyes. The boy had always been alone but knew so much more! And Merlin, how thick Ronald was to not leave the boy alone! And they got him killed. He always thought about the ministry as fair and above these manipulations. Now he knew better. He grabbed the letter before anyone could see him. In his office he opened it. Reading it he frowned. The man wanted to get another scapegoat? Or did he want a new pawn to kill for fame and money? Not again. A small spell took care of the letter and only left ash he vanished. Smiling again he grabbed the next papers to look over.

He could feel them near the grounds. They didn't go to the castle, what meant they were intelligent. How interesting. Then he frowned. They were here and the girl wasn't. The chance were high they wanted to speak with him. Should he avoid it? It _was_ dangerous for him to get into contact with them. Dumbledore was in his office. Snape was in the dungeons. The other teachers were somewhere with many students. He sighted and stood up. They wouldn't let it go. They would follow him until they got what they wanted. And it was time for one of his 'walks'. The Gryffindors were still hoping he would disappear while one of them.

The moment he left the castle both women were nervous. He walked calmly and without any haste. He looked completely like someone just taking a relaxing walk. And he came towards them. Directly after entering the forest he changed the direction and went to them. "What do you want?" He sounded clam and not really interested in the answer. "Are you killing these people with fire? And Bloom reported to see you in the library of Magix," Griffin asked the questions without thinking about them, looking directly into his eyes. "The witch and the fairy are nervous about the dark wizard getting into places without being noticed? How shocking!" His smile was cold. "Did you really think I could only get into places by smashing down walls?" He knew how Griffin was fighting down her answer to that. "Do you kill these people?" Faragonda threw in before the two could get after each others' throat. "Maybe I do...maybe not. Maybe there is a spirit back from the death full of hate," He had a cold grin on his face and looked like he enjoyed the situation. "Why? Why do you kill these people? What connection do you have to Harry Potter?" Both women looked at him, trying to pierce him with their gazes. He blinked. His eyes looked into theirs as if seeing them the first time. Then he laughed. First it was a quiet and laugh, but quickly it became hysterical. "I think I was frozen so long that I forgot people from there are mostly intelligent!" he got out and his grin looked insane. "I won't tell you my reasons. I will give you a hint: Research the 'Hallows of Death' and their connection to the boy. And then research the nature of the dark flame of the dragon." For a short moment in looked like the air around him flickered with heat. Then he wasn't there anymore.

The university was robbing time and mental strength of all of them. Riven was a short time ago from taking at least one free day, Helia looked tired even after a few needed hours of sleep, Draco was paler with every day and Bloom felt like her head was almost exploding most of the time. She knew that every five weeks were to free days extra to keep the students sane. It was only one week away and she really wanted this time. She wanted to sleep. She felt like something was tearing on her mind and tried to get her to some place she didn't want to think about at the moment and didn't even want to go there. She had no idea what was pulling her back to earth. And as long as Dumbledore had free reign about everything he did she didn't want to find out what it was. She didn't try to fool herself about this man. She was frightened of this man. Well, Draco had a reason for not being in Britain anymore and he really liked this university. It seemed to be much better than any magical university on earth. It was much more modern and after seeing the community there she really believed him. And she really wanted to know what was pulling on her to go back.

Griffin was fuming while staring at the text in front of her. "Well, we know about this fairy tale, now. We know the boy had all three of them and the dark flame isn't from 'this world' as it was called. What do these things have to do with the fact that Baltor is killing people and we can't do anything about it?" "Yes, but why does he do it?" Faragonda threw in. "What connection does he have with this boy?" "This veil is a relic of death. It goes to the 'other side' as they call it," Griffin sighted. "So the next question is: Is this 'other side' the same place as the origin of the dark flame?" Both women turned to the door. "Bloom! What a surprise! Don't you have lectures?" Faragonda greeted the redhead. "A few free days every few weeks to keep the students sane. Is he really killing these people?" There was silence for a few seconds. Faragonda sighted. "Yes. He is killing these people. He... says he has a connection to this boy," she told the redhead. The girl nodded slowly. "There are...many victims if these reports in the file are right. And I can see why he wants them dead if he knew this boy somehow. And these people think they had been in the right to do it," Griffin sighted. "But this point you questioned is interesting. Is this place the veil is a door to the place where the dark flame comes from? And if it is this way has Baltor still connections to this place to get to know this boy? And why does he want to get revenge for him?" Bloom read the fairy tale. "Death," she said at least. "If the light flame of the dragon is life, then the dark flame symbols death. And getting all three of these 'hallows' makes you the 'Master of Death'. Maybe the boy became it. Maybe he could force Baltor to obey him. But he hated the Gryffindors through his own free will." "He knew about the file," Faragonda added. "Maybe he read it, too. Maybe he knew everything already. He could hold on a grudge like this. He hates abuse. He hated it always. But it makes no sense. He was made by the ancestral witches. He had been a teenager back then. They taught him and hadn't been nice but not abusive," Griffin sighted. "Bloom? Is something wrong?" The headmistress of Alfea was focused in the young fairy, which had become deathly pale. "A teenager was shoved through. A teenager came back. What is the origin of this flame? How can a human hold this flame?" "You mean...that can't be real, Bloom! He can't be the same!" Griffin got out. "Why does he hate these people so much? He _knew_ this castle! He knew every hidden way around and every short cut!" Bloom looked even paler. "But I don't know how it could be possible. Baltor came before the boy was shoved through the veil."

| _The winter was colder through the dementors there. He didn't go to the village first. But the castle got brighter every day. One weekend he couldn't stand it anymore and every time he wanted to go to the chamber Lupin appeared out of thin air or so it seemed. The man appeared often to 'speak' with him. Even in the library. He couldn't even read there anymore because the librarian hushed him out when the man wanted to speak with him. It didn't matter he didn't want to speak with the man. No place to read, because the common room was a place for group learning. This led to him going down to the village. It was mostly boring. He went do 'Honeydukes' to get his sweets. He really liked chocolates. Draco was with him the whole time. He hesitated for a moment before he looked into the Hogshead again. The bartender looked up from cleaning his glasses and for a second he seemed to recognize him because his eyes widened in surprise. Draco just took one look to the many people in the 'Three Broomsticks' and that down with him on an empty table. "Do you know him?" he asked after a few seconds. "I met him before," Harry shrugged, "It was a very short time we talked." He didn't speak to the man. But the next visit he made sure to have books, self writing quills and paper with him to sit down there, where Lupin wouldn't go because he waited in the other pub for him._ |


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ginerva Weasley was angry. Why couldn't her mother stop going on her nerves? She wanted to go to parties, to be left alone and to have everything of her free time! And now her mother spoke always from getting a job and earning her own money, because she 'was an adult, now. She could buy her own things'. A week ago she had got herself a few brochures to get her to shut up. These jobs were boring! She told her mother she would try out for a quidditch team soon, a short time before the season started. And her farther dared to bring the 'idea' up she could get a small job until then. And what job should that be? Her father brought up the twins with their successful shop. As if she would work in this shop. These two still thought the things done to the Potter-boy had been 'unfair'. Sighting she stared at the brochures without reading them. She remembered the time when at least half a dozen boys had followed her around. She missed these times. Now all these boys didn't seem to have time for her at all. All of the girls she had always talked to in Gryffindor didn't want to meet up with her in Diagon Alley. It was boring. She wanted to have a life and parties but nobody seemed to want to spent time with her anymore!

Luna Lovegood was a nice girl and a lot more intelligent than people thought of her. She had liked the black haired boy with the green eyes, who didn't laugh at her at all and even took her to visit the Yule ball. She even remembered a few occasions when her tormentors had been cursed without any traces of the culprit. And now she had everything she needed. She smiled and read the text she had written. It wasn't for a British newspaper. It was for a French one. It was about the whole joke of a 'trial' the boy had gotten. She had tried to get everything as accurate as possible and even got her hands on a few protocols of the whole thing. It was surprisingly easy to get some things if nobody thought you could want it. It wouldn't bring the boy back, but it would damage the reputation of her old headmaster. Well, it wasn't as if he really liked her or talked to her. But he had been nicer to her than he had been to other people. And she didn't like the old man at all.

| _The winter came and left. The snow melted slowly and he felt the sun coming back. Lupin was a pest. Well, it was lucky that the cat of Granger didn't like the man. She hissed at him and even clawed the man when he tried to get the cat to let go of Weasley when the boy tried to kick it. The cat liked Harry. It purred when being with him and rubbed itself against his body. And then there were the dementors and the patronus. He really didn't like the spell. It could have to do something with the fact Lupin was teaching him. But it was easy enough. He focused on the feeling of darkness soothing his pain and deep sleep with dreams he forgot afterwards. He was happy with these things. He didn't know why Lupin seemed so eager to know what he focused on. He told him he focused on the feeling itself. The man looked surprised and asked why he didn't try to remember his parents. On his question, why he should try to focus on persons he didn't get to know, the man seemed to get angry. He ignored it an bit the man goodbye._ |

It was while lunchtime when Arthur Weasley saw his third oldest son in the ministry. The young man was walking in together with Amelia and seemed to be upset about something. He didn't speak very loudly and his hands weren't gesticulating but he knew the face his son did. It was the same as the day he had gotten the prefect badge just a bit more...desperate. The woman looked serious and not happy at all. It seemed to be quite the topic. The woman nodded and went away, leaving the red head alone. Percy looked around, turned and was almost out of the door before Arthur reached him. "Percy. What did you speak about with Amelia?" the man asked. He knew the boy didn't like him very much anymore but was far too correct in his manners to make a scene in the ministry. "It wasn't anything important. It should be set right in a few hours. Just a few letters sent to the wrong department," the younger wizard replied. "I need to do a few other things, father. Have a nice lunch." And his son disappeared into an elevator before he could ask more questions. The man sighted. It would be nice to talk normally with his sons again, but Bill and Charlie had too much work and Percy didn't really want to speak with him. Fred and George weren't even at home anymore and working with much profit. There were just Ron and Ginny left. Maybe he could his son get a job in his department. They could always use more help there. Ronald hadn't take Muggle Studies but it should work out. Ginny had at least a few options and knew what she wanted to do in a few months. He would look up the next tryout dates and give it to her. It was a pity they couldn't get her a broom to practice on. He would like to know what Percy had told Amelia.

It was a few days back he had sent the letter. Dumbledore didn't know why he didn't get an answer before and the letter he had gotten a few moments ago didn't look at all like the answer he wanted. It was an official letter to him from Amelia Bones. He didn't really like the woman. If it there weren't any proves there couldn't be a sentence she had always said. She had made many problems trying to make the trial a public one. She really hated the 'trial' the Potter boy had gotten at the end. He grimaced and opened the letter. Anger spiked inside him and he felt it burn inside. Somehow she had gotten the knowledge of his little search about the 'Potter' he searched. It was a warning to leave the person alone. It had been a mistake to try to forge the last will of the boy. A few people dared to oppose him, now. He really needed to something about it. But how did she learn about his search? He knew he sent it to the right person! Well, his search was stopped for now. He really needed to find the one responsible for the fires. He knew one thing more at least. The Unspeakable spoke to him at least and told him about the connection between the flame and the veil. He felt a cold shiver every time he thought of it. Who could wield something with a connection to this _thing_?

| _Ronald had screamed something about blood on his sheets. Shocked Harry heard the reason for it and was very relieved it was just the blood of the rat and not because the Weasley became a girl some time ago. It had been a hassle to find the spell to change him into one. It had needed two dozen potions and a week to change him back. At the end of it he had thought back and came to the conclusion he didn't need a second Weasley-girl after him. Since the start of the year Ginerva went after him like a stalker. He could avoid her easy enough but Valentine day had been torture. But now he was forced to go with Granger and Weasley searching for the cat so the professors could see if the cat had eaten it. He was forced to go with them because it liked him more than it did Granger._ |


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was Saturday when Snape read the newspaper. He almost spite out his coffee when he read the headline. ' **French ministry wants to know the reason for the execution of Harry James Potter!'** stood there in bold black letters. His first thought was why these journalists still couldn't get the name right. His second thought was drowned in the need to read the whole think. He looked completely calm reading the article. It was interesting. Someone sold an article about this 'trial' to a French newspaper and it shocked the whole community there. Now the ministry there wanted to know the whole story. It was very thin ice for Dumbledore, who was just in Britain respected enough to get away with his doings. He looked around. Minerva seemed relieved about something. Dumbledore seemed furious. Prevell face was first blank and then got a thoughtful look. How interesting. He could accept this man. He was the first with a chance of a staying and a competent teacher for Defence and quite intelligent. He really liked how the man respected the personal space of others, completely different to Lockhart. The potion master shuddered at the thought of this man. It was a good thing the man had been sacked and imprisoned. His eyes stayed on his young colleague. The redhead had eaten already and was no getting up to leave the hall. He knew how he held an iron control over his students. The Gryffindors didn't like him very much. Well, they almost hated him. They didn't seem to get it they just needed to behave to stop getting detentions. Well, not everyone could be this intelligent and get into the house of the lions.

It was surprising someone had taken the workload to write such an article and even sent it to France. He didn't really remember someone who could have done it and liked him enough to do it. And who would have sent it there? He had absolute no idea. He looked at the article on his desk again while tapping his hand onto the window frame. He looked out again. He needed a way to get Dumbledore. But he liked this castle. He would like to find a way without exposing himself to other people. He wanted to stay a bit longer here. He wanted to keep looking at the grounds and the deep forest. He closed his eyes and listened. He could hear the scales of the giant snake rubbing against the metal of the pipes. He smiled. The snake was a lot better at keeping him company. It didn't judge in human ways. Things, which caused pain, got bitten. Most times he went into the woods and then disappeared into the chamber to keep practicing with his fire. He got better slowly. Most of his training went into getting a whip made from fire right. He opened his eyes again and stared into golden ones. He jumped backwards and the bird of fire sang a few happy notes and seemed to laugh in his own ways. "You know, I think I will stop calling you 'Fawkes'. It was Dumbledore's name for you," he said at least. The phoenix tilted his head looking quite curious. "What do you think of 'Agni'?" he asked after a few seconds with a soft voice. The bird sang a few happy new notes and then _changed_. The red in the feathers got a bit darker. The golden colour of the feathers disappeared and became shimmering and glowing highlights. The man blinked surprised. "Giving you a name don't sign a familiar bond, does it?" he got out. The bird kept singing happy notes and looked quite smug. The man buried his face in his hands.

| _It took them some time to find_ _the cat. They found it together with the rat and a big black dog. The dog became the hunted Black, the rat became a man believed to be dead with the name Pettigrew, the cat looked smug, Lupin came into the hut they followed the cat into, Granger screamed something about the teacher being a werewolf, Ronald screamed something about a man sleeping in his bed, the man screamed something about stopping Black to kill him, Black tried to kill the man and Harry himself became a strong headache and at the end he simply stunned everyone to get over with it just moments before Snape appeared in the hut. He looked at the stunned people and then to the Ravenclaw. "I don't think the dementors want to wait for the interrogation," he said at least. He shrugged. "That isn't my problem. I just stunned everyone to stop my headache from getting stronger," he answered and sat down onto an old chair. The cat jumped on his lap and he started to pet it. Snape nodded and wanted to say something, when the room got cold and a few aurors together with two dementors came in. They stopped cold when they saw everyone there. The dementors hovered there, waiting for the permission to suck the soul. One man forced himself to stay straight, bound Black with roped and took a bottle out. A quick spell and the man woke up. The Auror forced him to swallow a few drops of the potion. "What is your name? How did you leave Askaban? Why is Peter Pettigrew still alive?" the asked quickly. "My name is Sirius Orion Black. I became together with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew illegal animagi. When he let the street explode he cut of his finger and escaped as a rat. He was with the Weasleys for a long time. I saw him on the picture of the Weasleys in Egypt," while the man answered the dementors moved to the other side of the room. Harry looked at them and with a spike of curiosity he went a bit nearer to them to take a better look. He couldn't_ see _their head but he could feel something like a gaze directed back at him. He kept his distance but didn't draw back. Granger and Weasley were woken up, while Black and Pettigrew were bound to be transported back to the ministry to be interrogated properly. Then they woke up Lupin. Harry didn't react to them, still focused on the dementors. The pale moonlight fell through the windows. Panicked screams reached him. He turned around. Lupin was changing. He was changing fast. Weasley and Granger jumped out of the hut through the passage, the aurors and Snape shot quick spells at him, while the other two turned back to animals. The wolf turned to him. Cold and bony hands gripped his upper arms and pulled him back to the wall of the hut. He was standing behind the two dementors. And then the dementors_ _ **spoke**_ **.** _It was a low hissing sound, which sounded so sharp it was painful. The wolf seemed to hesitate. Then he jumped at the Ravenclaw. The whole word got cold. Everything stopped in midair. At least it seemed this way for him. He could feel the warmth flooding away from him. He could_ _ **see**_ _his energy flooding into the dementors. And then the dementors_ _ **shoved back**_ _. It was as if the dementors had suddenly a shield the werewolf jumped against and then was pushed back. The arms raised and holding the predator at bay the heads of the dementors turned. He saw skulls like mummies with black skin. In the empty eye socks flames burned blue. The whole world faded away._ |

Sunday morning Severus needed to look twice to make sure he got the image right. "Baltor, where did you get the phoenix?" he asked, voicing his curiosity. He could see how the other teachers tried to listening in. "He visited me for some time and I wanted to call him by a name. Now he is a familiar of mine," groaned the man. "I didn't even want one!" The bird got a quite smug look and sang a few notes as if he wanted to voice how he tricked the man. Severus' mouth twitched. "How interesting, indeed. What is his name?" the voice of the headmaster interrupted the song of the dark red bird. "His name is Agni. He is a pest. He doesn't leave me alone at all!" The potion master could her Minerva laugh quietly and agreed with her. His colleague was a man who really liked his privacy. A phoenix with such behaviour would cause quite the chaos in his life. From the outside it was quite funny.

Dumbledore kept looking at the phoenix while the redhead kept complaining to the other teachers while calling the bird 'trickster', 'pest' and few other things. The animal took everything with quite the humour and kept singing a few notes between stealing bits of fruit left and right. At first he had hoped Fawkes had come back. It would have been a nice compensation for his reputation to be seen with the bird again. This phoenix was quite different. It seemed to like to torment his new bonded, sang without any reason and was quite content to sit on the back of the chair. There weren't many students up, yet. Those, who were there and awake were looking quite surprised about the unusually behaviour of the strict and cold DADA teacher. It was quite interesting. It was a pity the man didn't seem to care about the order of the phoenix. The group was meeting again. Not at Hogwarts but somewhere else. The Grimmauld Place wasn't a possibility anymore because the Potter or Prevell or someone else had gotten everything. It would have been a great house to silence the Weasleys. It wasn't the order, which fought against Riddle. It was a lot smaller. Most people there had been in danger because of the Death Eaters. Most didn't take interest in the fires that killed people. It wasn't them. These were a few fires and no dark Lord. He really could need the help of a few unspeakables.

| _He awoke with a headache in the hospital wing. Draco was sitting next to him and looked like he ate something sour. "Black is innocent. Pettigrew was the Death Eater. Black wanted to be your guardian and the ministry wanted to give it to him until my farther pointed out that you were emancipated. Now they are fighting about you staying emancipated now that there is 'reasonable adult' to look after you," the Malfoy told him. He want to go back to sleep. "Is that even legal?" he got out. "It seems so." It took two days for Black to come into the hospital wing after getting the guardianship in the ministry on the same day he woke up. "And then we can go to the quidditch world! I got tickets for us and Moony! And then I can show you how to keep the Slytherins at bay and-!" "I don't have any problems with the Slytherins," he interrupted the man, "And I don't know you. I don't like quidditch. I wanted to go to Asia in the holyday." The man looked like someone slapped him. "But you are James' boy," the man whined. "And quidditch is great!" "I don't need a guardian," he hissed back. "I don't need someone to say what I need to do!" "You could stay with the Weasleys!" the man's face got brighter again. "The girl seems to like you and the youngest is nice, too! He stays always around you!" Something inside him snapped. "I hate them!" he shouted. "They don't leave me alone! They go on my nerves! I want them gone from my personal space! But! They! Do! Not! Leave! Me! Alone! I scream it at them! I avoid them! I push them away! But they don't get it!" Black looked at him like he was insane. "Do you know what? I think you spent too much time with your books! The world cup will do you good," the man smiled and petted his head like he was some pet._ |


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The first thing she heard was something falling into the water. The cursing after a few seconds implied that _someone_ fell into the lake. The voice itself was known to her, too. Fluffy mewed and jumped away to the voice. She sighted and stood up to catch the cat. A bird sang, bright like a silver bell. She blinked. The song didn't sound at all like a song from a normal bird. She reached the shore were Fluffy was sitting, waiting for the man to leave the water. "I will find a way to get back at you, Agni!" swore the man while glaring at the bird, which flew over him, seeming quite amused by the whole thing. "How is the water?" Bloom asked amused and looked at the man. He was standing till his knees in the water but seemed to be dripping wet. He glared at her. She fought back a giggle. His glare got stronger. She giggled. Suddenly he smirked. She blinked. Then the phoenix grabbed her and let her fall into the water, too. Sitting in the water in front of him she looked up. His smirk widened. She casted a quick spell and in the next moment he sitting in the water, too. His glare came back with full force. She laughed, stood up and the phoenix pushed her down again, singing a happy and amusing tone. She fell forward and closed her eyes, expecting to get under the surface for a moment. She landed on something warm and breathing. And she wasn't completely in the water. She opened her eyes again. Blue eyes looked down on her, filled with surprise. She blushed completely and managed to get out something like an excuse. "Agni, I will tie you down somewhere!" he shouted at the phoenix while getting up again. "I will tie you down somewhere cold and you will only get dried and bitter fruits as food!" The bird continued to sing.

It took some time for Bloom to get the spell right to get dry. She looked at the man who was a teacher on earth and a wizard with a dark flame of the dragon. He didn't even try to dry himself. He had tried to catch the bird. He even caught him, only to be jumped by Fluffy. Lying on his back, a big cat on his chest and a phoenix sitting over him in the trees he didn't really look like someone destroying planets and cultures. The phoenix was heating the whole area around the tree like a furnace and kept singing his song. Fluffy had rolled himself into a heap of fur und purred, keeping the man from getting up. She heard steps behind her and turned. Faragonda and Griffin stood between the trees and looked to Baltor and back to her a few times. Bloom pointed at the phoenix and shrugged. The old fairy sighted. "Was the powerful wizard defeated by a cat and a bird?" Griffin grinned. No reaction came from the man. "Oh, he is sleeping for a few minutes already. He calls the phoenix Agni. The bird likes to throw people into the water," Bloom explained quietly. "Baltor never liked water very much. It is surprising he didn't pluck every feather of the bird." Griffin's smirk had disappeared upon discovering the man didn't react to her. "Oh, he tried. Fluffy jumped at him. The bird itself seemed more amused as offended about it," the redhead remembered. The song stopped. The three looked at the bird, which looked at the sky. It let out a short cry and jumped down from the tree, grabbed the man and disappeared in a flame almost not giving the cat time to disappear.

| _He didn't stay with them. The moment he was on train he got the potions he bid Draco to get him. He gulped them down the moment he was in the compartment and had changed his clothes before Draco did him the favour to cut his hair. "Black is a great idiot," the blond boy told him. "He thinks he has the guardianship. My father went to the goblins about it. If you are emancipated they can't change it again." "I will go to France and stay in one of the old houses in the south. It is nice enough there. And I still have the mirror you got me," he answered. They parted ways a few minutes before the train stopped in London. He could see the big black dog running around on the platform, jumping up and down trying to see him through the windows. Harry waited for the first students to leave before he shoved his shrunken trunk into his bag. With Jeans and a long sleeved shirt he left the train and managed to avoid Black. It was Lupin who caught him. "Harry, where are you going? Sirius is there," smiled the man and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. "With your hair short like this you look almost like your father." He knew it would get him into problems. He did it anyway. He grabbed the arm of his ex-teacher and pushed his sharp and pointy filed nails through the skin of the brown haired man. The man let out a surprised scream and let go of him. He ran through the barrier and mixed into the big crowed of people outside. He found the machine to get tickets quickly and bought one for the next train to Paris. He changed the platform in a run and shoved himself into the shadow of a pillar. Lupin and Black had left the platform. The big black dog smelled the air and Lupin looked around with a confused look on his face while rubbing his arm were a few bloody stains could be seen. The dog followed the trail to the machine but then seemed to lose the trail there. He kept looking at them until his train stopped in front of him. He stepped in and breathed out when the train started to move again without Lupin and Black getting in._ |

The moment he was back in his office he almost met the ground. The bird did him the favour to not let him drop and gave him the time to get his balance and orientation the keep himself on his feet. Not a moment later the door was blown out the frame and he found himself face to face to a whole group of aurors lead by Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. "Can I help you with something?" He got out in a surprisingly flat tone. "I don't think that this is allowed." Why did he have the sudden feeling his weekend was ruined? "Mr Prevell, you will come with us," the scarred man growled."You are under suspicion to have connections with the latest Potter. "I have connection to _all_ Potters as a Prevell. Through the blood as an example," he snarled back unimpressed. He could see Agni in the corner of his vision move. The silence in the room was heavy. Nobody of the aurors moved. The magical eye spun in his socked without stopping. He jumped to the side before the spell was even casted completely. He could feel the magic rip open his side and the phoenix let out an angry screech and buried his claws into soft flesh. The attacked man let out a scream, his wand falling to the floor. Everything stopped again. One hand on the wall, keeping him upright, the other hand pressed on the wound to keep blood in his body. The attackers stared at the magical bird. "You will come with us!" Mad-Eye recovered first. "The only reason for me to visit the ministry would be to sue you!" The answer was growled. "And I think I will do exactly that!" The bird grabbed him and together they disappeared again in fire, ignoring the angry shouts of the men.

Amelia rubbed her temples. The she looked at the man who gazed at his bloody shirt with a dark look. She sighted. The door opened and her niece looked in, smiling at the man, ignoring the bloody clothes. "Everyone involved is under arrest. Moody was screaming something about mistakes and 'escaped dark wizards'. He seems to think after the war he could still hunt 'undetected followers' as if he was sill paid by the ministry. I believe he thinks Dumbledore will get him out after this fiasco," she told her aunt. The older woman nodded. "I think that, too. But his magical eye will be confiscated and he will be under observation. The aurors, who went with him, will be watched, too, together with a heavy cut on their pay checks. They are lucky I can't do more," Amelia sighted looked at the actual teacher for DADA. Somehow the man had let most of the blood disappear. The bleeding seemed to have stopped at least. Susan was gone again when she asked the next question. "Did you have a healer have a look at this?" The man seemed to freeze for a moment. "No. I know somebody with a talent for healing," he answered. Amelia frowned. Just the blood from the clothes had disappeared. Dark blood had dried on his skin and made it impossible to see the wound. She stood up and grabbed his arm before he could react and casted a cleaning-spell, ignoring how his muscles tensed and how he tried to turn away. Then his skin was clean and the wound could be seen and – she froze in place, not moving when his arm left her grab. The shirt was over the wound before she could see more. But she saw enough. She had seen how the skin had closed itself over the repaired muscle threads. "How fast can you heal?" she wanted to know. "...fast. Fast enough to survive swords ripping open my lungs," he got out. "And I won't tell you how that happened!" "I don't want to know. Were you born this way?" "...Yes." He fled the office before she could ask more questions.

The Weasley twins were happy to be away from most of their family. They were happy to have their own shop. And even if they told everyone they didn't know who gifted them the shop, they knew it. At least they thought they knew. There simply was no other possibility than the last Potter. They had asked around and looked through the history of the house owners. They hadn't found anything. Nothing at all had been there. And only Potter could have done this. And so they held onto the information and cursed the youngest siblings for getting the boy killed after everything was over to get the money. The message that there was someone, who had claimed to money legally, had been almost worth a party. And know somebody was going around burning the culprits. They just kept their eyes open and their mouths shut and stood out of the way of their family and others they knew had connection to Dumbledore. Surprisingly it was Percy they had most contact to, now. Their older brother was a lot more realistic after the whole fiasco and kept his voice down while trying to clear the ministry out without getting caught. He even got a follower of Dumbledore out without getting attention to himself. Their brother had a lot more patience for these things than they had.

| _The holyday was nice but a bit lonely since he didn't even had a snake to keep him company, now. He read about an attack of Death Eaters on the Quidditch World Cup and was very happy about not being there. He had gotten letters from Lupin and Black begging him to come back and spend time with them but he didn't even read most the letters. If they couldn't accept his character he didn't need to spent time with them. He talked a lot with Draco while staying in France. The mirror was almost his only way of keeping contact to other people at this time. He told the other boy what books he needed for the next year. He got his robes the last day of the holydays and then stayed in the 'Hogshead'. Aberforth Dumbledore wasn't so bad if you got to know him a bit. The man seemed to like him for paying his things every time he was there. He hadn't anything against letting him sleep the night in a room on the upper floor before getting to the platform with the powder where Draco waited for him._ |


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Finally! Dumbledore almost laughed while he opened the letter. It had been difficult enough to get the information after his 'friend' had been fired. He had been a lot more careful about the whole thing but now he had the proof. This man he had hired as a teacher had been the one, who claimed the fortune of the Potter-boy! He still hadn't any idea how he was related to the Potters. He was nowhere on the family tree. And he didn't think the man would care if he was exposed as a bastard child or a descendent of one. Well, maybe it would get the man to let go of the money if the pressure got big enough. He still had connections to the newspapers. He would simply 'plea' a bit about needed funds to 'repair a few things destroyed through Potter'. The public opinion would get him to pay. Maybe he would even get the man to speak to Amelia about the magical eye of Alastor. It had been a very useful tool.

Snape looked to Baltor with a sinking feeling. The man had patience but he could see it lessen with every hour and he could understand it. It was two weeks after the fiasco with the aurors and the second morning after the newspaper article about 'the new holder of the Potter fortune'. The next morning there had been a new article about a lawsuit about the release of private information. It wasn't nice. It wasn't open for negotiation. It was a simple fact what consequence for this release was. It wasn't the first time the newspaper was sued. But it was the first time it was the lord of a pureblood family. And the man had the power to act this way. And he wasn't above giving detentions for stupid questions. The students shouted about it and got even more of their free time sucked away. Snape sighted. He knew that wasn't the end of it. It was barley a start. He could think of someone, who would send this information to a newspaper. He didn't know why, but the terror had started a few hours after the newspaper with the article was released. Howlers were sent about 'withholding the saviour the deserved money' and calling him 'traitor of the wizarding community' because he 'didn't do the right thing and helped by repairing the damage'. The opinion of the potion master about the 'not helping' part was a bit different. The man helped a great deal! He tore the lions down to reality and held them at bay while giving the Slytherins a fair chance to show they were more than dark wizards and Death Eaters. He helped. He helped more than most other wizards and witches. In the edge of his vision he could see Dumbledore smile clearly happy about what was going on. His only hope was that if his youngest colleague snapped, it wasn't in Hogwarts and somewhere the bodies would never be found.

| _The only bad thing on the whole magical tournament was that everyone knew his name wasn't 'Harry James Potter'. Well, he wasn't sure it was a bad thing. Dumbledore looked angry about something. Mad-Eye Moody looked like he couldn't believe the whole thing as fast as his eye rotated in his head. Lupin looked unbelieving, too. Well, he didn't need to take part in the whole thing. And he said everyone who asked that he wouldn't tell anybody his full name after the goblet showed how value it was here. That didn't stop them to ask, of course. Outside that the whole year was mostly normal for him. He had lessons and looked at the tasks. The dragons were the most interesting one in his opinion. The Yule Ball he visited together with pale blond Ravenclaw girl a year beneath him. The girl seemed happy to see the ball, even if it was as a guest and not a girlfriend. The third task was...crazy. It had been a giant maze with the trophy of the middle of it. Hogwarts' champion reached it first. And then he disappeared to the surprise of them all. A few minutes later he felt a small itching in his scar. Surprised he reached to it and realized it was bleeding. Not even ten minutes later aurors appeared to look into the disappearance of Cedric Diggory._ |

He hadn't thought about visiting Sparx until the fiftyth Howlers on a Saturday morning. He hated these sheep. And every hour of listening to angry howls of a storm was nicer than destroying red letters before they could strain his ears and nerves even more. He saw the headmaster smile every time. He knew the man hoped he would give in if just to stop the whole thing and to silence the public opinion. Instead he took Agni and visited the ice covered kingdom of Sparx. At the moment he was sitting in a cave high up in the mountains. It was high enough in the north to have a polar night and so far away from the sea level the mountain tops would have been even covered in snow if they were more in the south. He yawned and closed his eyes. Agni was sitting on a small pillar of stone and radiated warmth like a furnace. He felt tired enough to sleep here for a few hours. Sitting down farther away from the entrance to lessen the voices of the storms he closed his eyes. Agni flew to him to sit above him and started to sing. It was a soft and light tune. Calming and driving thoughts away to make place for dreams. He could feel his thoughts drift away. And then he wasn't feeling anymore.

The darkness whispered to him again. In the castle he had been stressed and didn't have the time to concentrate on it. Now he heard its whispers and listened to the voices. He could hear their call for blood and pain. He could hear their want to tear them apart. They wanted death to feed on, calling damned souls into the darkness and the pain of a forced death. The pain of murdered souls was the source of pleasure for the darkness inside him. The murdered souls of his tormenters and traitors would feed them forever. He needed to feed them. They wanted to still their hunger. He needed to still this thirst and hunger for the pain of them like he thirsted for the pain of everyone who betrayed him. The ancestress had been burned back then. Not deadly but enough to teach them to leave him alone. Now he just needed to get the souls of these people. Then he could calm down. Then he could let go of the pain of tearing his last body apart. Then it would be over.

Bloom looked up from her research about the problem of stopping internal bleedings when something seemed to brush her mind like a random thought of something she didn't quite remember a second later. She looked around. Fluffy was rolled up to a ball of fur on her bed and she could smell the last scents of her dinner from the kitchen. An ear of the cat moved a bit. She tried to concentrate on the text in front of her again, trying to ignore the sudden sensation of old pain burning inside her. She never felt this kind of pain before. Why did she feel this? She looked around again and her eyes caught the note of Draco who had left to visit his parents. And old friend of his father seemed to want to teach him something. It was something about keeping others out of the own mind. He would be back soon. A new sensation of the pain crashed into her mind and she grabbed her had. She tried to find the source of the feeling. High hallways, familiar to her because of her time in Hogwarts, flickered into her vision. They shifted to change into a place outside the castle. The almost dark night sky was above her. Burned ground surrounded her. Three persons ran to her, all three of them known to her, but a bit younger than they were at the point she got to know them. Everything cascaded down into a whirl of colours and a crashing feeling of 'tired-don't-want-to-move-anymore' and 'need-to-get-away-want-to-get-away' and 'fear-afraid-they-will-kill-me'. Something touched her head and she was back in her room.

| _This holyday he didn't managed to disappear from Black. The man had become a lot more rational in the last year and caught him even before reaching the train. The portkey caught him by surprise and he felt like vomiting when he landed on his feet. Something was shoved in his hands and he read it out of reflex. '_ The headquarters of the order of the Phoenix is in Grimmauld Place 12' _stood on the small piece of paper. Somehow he felt how magic imbedded itself into his mind and the second portkey smashed his protection. He emptied his breakfast on the floor and ignored the angry shout of someone getting hit by it. "That is kidnapping!" he got out. "I will miss my flight to Asia, now!" There was an angry sputter somewhere. A spell let the mess disappear. Someone pulled him up and a potion was hold under his nose. The smell seemed to stop is want to empty his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked into the dark eyes of his potion teacher. "I am sorry to interrupt your holyday, Potter, but the headmaster thought it is necessary," smirked the man. "The headmaster can go and fuck himself for all I care. He is just my headmaster. I am emancipated. It is kidnapping," he shot back. The man shrugged. "Not my problem, Potter," the man seemed to enjoy the whole thing. At the end he was forced to stay in the old house. Sirius never thought it necessary to clean it and now he, Granger and the Weasleys were forced to do it. The older twins were acceptable. The other three guests not really. For most part he ignored it and barricaded himself in a room he cleaned to have a room for himself. One day he was found by Creature. The old elf was crying about not being able to fulfil the last will of 'old master Regulus' and was holding a big locket to his chest. "What is that?" he wanted to know and looked at the elf. Shivering the elf showed it. He held his hand over it. Something brushed his mind and tried to force him to grab and open it. He frowned. "Is here a room made from stone with nothing inside it to burn?" he asked. The elf nodded slowly. "Show it to me and take this with you down there," he ordered. It was late in the evening and there was a meeting going on in the kitchen. Nobody noticed him following the elf down in the cellar._ |


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Her head still hurt when she lay onto her bed and pressed the cool cloth against her forehead. "And these were memories from somebody else?" she got out. "I think so. A friend of mine had something similar. But I don't think this was wanted by the other person. It happens if one of them feels strong emotions," Draco explained. "I can show you the art of occlumency to block the connection. What did you see?" Bloom hesitated. "I saw you and your father and Snape. You were running towards the person and the ground was burned." Draco blinked once. He did it again. And did it then a third time. "But...this only happened once. And ... he is dead..." he went silent. "Do...do you know a person you could have a connection to?" Bloom thought about it. She tried to remember the feeling. And then she remembered the brush of something not being her own mind against her magic when she had healed someone in Hogwarts at a time that felt so long ago. Someone had similar and totally different powers. She almost jumped up to search him and speak to him about the whole thing. "This person, who is dead, who was it?" she ignored her wants for a moment, trying to get more information for the riddle folding out in her mind. "The last Potter, who was executed before this shields fell," the Malfoy was clearly uncomfortable about everything. Bloom felt how everything left her mind.

The moment Bloom stormed into the office of the headmistress of Alfea was a surprise to Faragonda. Her last talk with the girl hadn't been so long ago. She looked closer at the girl. She looked tired and deathly pale. "Bloom...is something wrong?" she asked carefully. "Somehow there is a connection between Baltor's mind and mine. It was a few hours ago and it felt almost like the moment something of him brushed against my magic when I healed him in Hogwarts! There were memories and feelings belonging to Harry Potter!" It was a flood of words and it took the headmistress sometime to take everything in. "You mean there are memories involving Harry Potter?" she tried to calm the girl. "No! These were memories from Harry Potter! Scenes seen through his eyes! Draco, a boy studying with me, knew him! And he remembers this incident! There was only the Potter there!" "Bloom, these two had never contact! How should he have these memories?" Everything in Faragonda's mind felt like it thrown into chaos. Bloom was still pale but looked better after telling her about these happenings. "Could it be arranged for me to look at these artefacts? These hallows?" Bloom asked at least. "Maybe it has something to do with them. The wizards kept talking about them 'not working right anymore'," Faragonda answered her. "I will look into it.

| _The room was empty and deep down in the earth. "Old room for rituals," the elf informed him. "Strong shield to keep magic inside and undetected." He nodded and concentrated on calling the fire. He held it in his palms and looked at the frightened elf. "Hold the locket into the flame," he said to Creature. The elf blinked and laid it into his palms into the fire. Nothing happened. He frowned. Magic clawed at his mind. Something whispered to him. It wanted to be opened. It sounded like hisses. He spoke. ~Open.~ This small word did it. The locket opened. For a short time he saw the glass on the inside and a pair of red eyes looked back at him. The inside met the blue fire. A scream could be heard coming from the locket. The glass on the inside cracked and black mist came out before the whole room was illuminated by a flash of bright light. Something was tearing his magic away. Something hit him and pain flared up in his body. Breathing became painful and he needed to force himself to keep breathing. The scream got louder. He forced more energy into the flame. While a second spell hit him. Finally, a short time before a third spell threw through the whole room the black mist caught fire. In an uproar something tried to flee from the fire and out of the locket. His flight was ended when he met the wall. He tasted blood in his mouth. He felt his ribs burning. He couldn't breathe. He saw the glittering gold locket on the floor and tried to focus on the person running to him, while other persons screamed at each other. He let his mind be swept away into the painless darkness of sleep._ |

Draco tried to help her. He really tried. He showed her how to empty her mind and tried to describe to her how to build up walls to keep others out. It even helped a bit. She didn't dream of memories not her own anymore but she kept feeling emotions, mostly anger, and memories of emotions not her own and it was really frustrating. Together with the pressure of the university the whole thing was getting to her. She really tried to keep everything together but her temperament was getting quite violent because of the whole thing. There were times she couldn't concentrate anymore. Fluffy helped quite a bit but she was slowly getting to the point she thought it would be the best thing to simply visit this man get him to keep his feelings to himself. After getting an almost permanent headache she forgot every hesitation and went to earth.

Baltor was on his way to the forbidden forest when he felt the spark of foreign magic near him. He concentrated a bit and was surprised when he discovered who was visiting him. He waited until he reached the border of the forest before he spoke. "Do you want something from me or why are you here?" he asked. It didn't even take three seconds before the young woman moved into his view. "Well, what do you want?" he raised a brow and gazed at her. "Do you sometimes feel emotions not your own?" The question surprised him. He blinked a few times and started to think about it before he stopped surprised of himself. "Why do you want to know? Do you feel these things?" He frowned when she nodded. "Every emotion is followed by a sensation quite similar to the feeling when you took 'it' from me," she got out. He took him three steps to reach her and touch her temples with his hands. The whirling of her confused mind crashed into his own mind and the feeling of psychic pressure weighted down his concentration. Then he found the feelings sneaking into her mind. Anger and pain were the most recent ones. He tried to follow the path they went to get to her. The touch between magic filled his mind and thoughts. He took darkness from her. He felt incomplete and tried to fill this feeling with more darkness. He took her darkness from her flame. He could feel the connection between the darkness he took and her flame, which was linked to her soul. He cursed Darkar and his experiments with souls to become a phoenix. Then he was back to the reality looking directly into her blue eyes. "I think I have to say sorry. I didn't thought about a forced connection to your flame when I took it. I will block the connection as much as I can. You will still get a few feelings but nothing mayor anymore," he got out. "I have a roommate with the name Draco. He started to teach me something called occlumency. It really helped to keep the dreams of memories not my own away." He nodded slowly and concentrated on this strange connection with closed his eyes. He could easily imagine how to pull the connection above the ocean of darkness, which kept sucking up his violent emotions and kept him calm. He almost smiled. He could clearly see the connection as a cable of some kind. When he opened his eyes again her face was clearly relaxed and her mind noticeable less strained. Then she left. It was hours later, when he was long back in the castle, he thought about what kind of magical fire she held. It surprised him he didn't thought of it before.

| _Waking up was painful. The first things he saw were two identical faces. The twins Fred and George looked down at him. "Sirius is really angry at Moody and Dumbledore," one of them told him. "How did you open the locket? We tried when we found it. Nobody could do it, not even Moody and Dumbledore!" "Where is it?" he got out and looked around. One of them grabbed a glass of water and got him to swallow a bit of it. Then he was showed the locket. It was golden and had two snakes in the form of an 'SS' on the front. "The glass on the inside is cracked but you can still read what was written there if you get to open it again," the other twin grinned, "The adults wanted to throw it away when they couldn't get it to open again. We told Creature to get it. The thing was happy to do it." He nodded and sat up before grabbing the thing. His fingers followed the snake. "In the upper bag of my trunk are chocolate frog cards. I need one from Salazar Slytherin," he said. The twins blinked and one of them stood up to get it. "Hey, you have many rare cards! Interested in exchanging?" the boy got our surprised before finding the card. He gave it the Potter. "Maybe later," he answered and looked at the picture. He held it nearer to his eyes. "Is this the same locket?" one twin asked the two brothers looked at another card. "Looks like it. But why was it here?" answered the other Weasley. "One way to find put: Creature!" the Potter exclaimed and with a plop the elf appeared, "How did this locket come into the house?" The elf burst into tears before he started to tell the story how Regulus Black died._ |


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Without the emotions of someone else in her head it was a lot easier to concentrate on her schooling again. She hadn't known how much the whole thing had influenced her until it stopped. The following weeks were mostly quiet for her. Riven and Helia were away on the weekends to keep seeing Musa and Flora. She didn't really want to go with them. Maybe she would have gone if she still had a boyfriend. Sky hadn't even tried to say sorry for the last disaster between them. In his mind she was at fault. But after the whole fiasco Diaspro had been a lot more careful with her opinion on him. It was really nice to see the princess getting over her crush even if it was for the wrong reason. The first semester was ending soon. By the time she had been on earth to 'visit' Baltor the trees there had already been with red and brown leaves. There would be snow, now. She sighted and looked out of the window. On her desk was a note with a message from Faragonda. Soon she could get a look at these hallows. She didn't really know what she should expect.

Ginerva Weasley hadn't thought she would get a new chance to get the money of the Potters and Blacks. She had kept every paper on the whole information about the new holder of the money. She dreamed about getting her hands on him and more important on his money. She was sure she could get him to introduce her to the higher society and even throw her a few parties. She just needed an excuse to get to know him. Potter had been a flop. He didn't even seem to be interested in women at all! Boys had lined up to go with her to the Yule ball and he simply went with Luna Lovegood. He had been such an idiot! But know she knew again where the money was. She simply needed him to get to know her. And maybe a few love potions to make sure of everything. It shouldn't be too difficult. Taking a deep breath she took the broom to try out as a professional player.

Ronald hated this place. He had wanted to work as an auror or even better as a quidditch player! He found the brochures in the room of his sister and had gone to the try outs with her. His mother had been happy he tried to get a job but the trainer said he wasn't good enough! This man dared to say he wasn't as good as his sister in his favorite sport! Clenching his teeth he stared at the reports in front of him. He was in the office his father worked in. The pay was bad; there was much work and the idiots his father worked with. He wanted to earn much money or get everything free! He didn't want to work! He wanted to play quidditch like his sister would do if she got through the training they did to filter the ones out who could fly under pressure! He hated them! He hated them all! And then the newspaper article, how this teacher had the money he should have! Somehow he would get back at him!

| _The fifth year was boring. The teacher for DADA was a woman from the ministry. She was a horrible woman and even more horrible at teaching. Harry saw everywhere people getting detention for trying the spells in empty classrooms. Granger and Weasley seemed to try to get him to start an illegal club to train other students. He ignored them. He was much more interested in the locket. When he was back in the chamber he opened the locket again in the chamber he read the text written on one side while trying not to look at the small picture of a beautiful woman with black hair and green eyes. ~She was his mate and a very nice young girl. She came to him to learn more about the dark arts and never left him alone again. She kept him stable after muggles killed his sister, brother-in-law and the four years old niece. Her name was Selena Prevell.~ He looked up at the name. ~The Potters were descendants of the Prevells. It is on the family tree in one vault~ ~I know. One of their two boys took the surname Prevell later to keep the line alive. The other stayed by his father's line.~ Harry looked again at the text._

' _Cunning is for Slytherin.  
Knowledge is for Ravenclaw.  
Loyalty is for Hufflepuff.  
Bravery is for Gryffindor.  
Magic has no colours only intentions.  
Combined this things are the basics for this school.  
May it stay strong through all time'_

 _He looked at the closed door and walked to it. Standing before it he said one word: ~Hogwarts.~ The door opened._ |

Christmas had come. Snape looked around. The lake was frozen. The grounds were covered in white snow. There were big Christmas trees in the Great Hall. And Baltor Prevell looked ready to destroy his surroundings and murder everyone near him. "What pushed your mood down this time? The newspaper will never write about you again without asking first," Minerva asked without flinching. She had got to know the young man quite a bit and learned his moods were always bad with a reason. If the reason be small or big was a completely different question. It helped to ask to avoid getting blast through the next window because of his anger. Ice blue eyes looked at her. "I got presents. Mostly with an addition of love potions!" he snarled. "Ah, the greedy women discovered again their need to get something not theirs because they believe they deserve it?" Snape drawled smirking. "They signed it with their names. I sent them to Amelia Bones to get the fines. They won't try it again but they will send even more Howler and my nerves won't take many more mornings with these things! A few days more and I will send cursed letters back!" The other teachers sighted. The younger man was occupied most of the time trying to set up wards against Howlers around his quarters and classrooms without blocking his normal post. The red letters were brought by owls at every time of the day. And even a few times at night. The man had become a lot paler and his mood worsened every day a little bit. He simply disappeared at the weekends and came back a bit less tired but still under pressure because of permanent sleep deprival caused through the angry shouts of the Howlers. The love potions were a little addition to the pressure. The holydays would start soon. He really needed the free time.

| _The room wasn't very big and illuminated by green glowing crystals. In the middle of the room was the ground higher. And there was a coffin made from black marble. Dark snakes crawled decorated the stone made from emeralds. ~Salazar Slytherin didn't leave. He died.~ the snake seemed to get sad. ~He had always been strong. But one day after the muggles killed his mate he wanted them dead. He wanted them dead so much and he was hurting. Gryffindor was a man that didn't understood love. In his mind women were belongings. If one died you could always got another. These words made the hurt even stronger. He tried to kill the man for it. The sword was shoved through his chest. He still managed to poison the man. He died a short time after.~ Harry nodded and starred at the picture of the woman in the locket. Biting his lip he took his wand and opened the coffin. He felt the gaze of the snake on him. Careful he laid the locket on the chest of the skeleton before closing the thing again. "Thank you," he jumped at the voice and turned to the side. A portrait was there. It showed a young man in his late twenties and a woman a bit younger than him. The man looked over him. "Prevell?" he asked curious. "This name changed to Potter long ago," he answered. "I found the locket last summer." The man nodded. "Would you have something against taking this portrait out of the chamber? It got very boring here."_ |


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The students from Gryffindor were smiling and seemed really smug about something. "Professor Prevell, headmaster Dumbledore said we would get no homework over the holydays," one of them said clearly satisfied with himself. "The headmaster also thinks he could stick his long nose into things he shouldn't care about," he hissed back, "You will end the seven foot about the danger of using untrained spells!" He could feel his concentration lessen. The curtains were in place as always. It was the last lesson before the holyday. But he had gotten just almost three hours of real sleep in every night the last week and his mornings were filled with screaming letters. It had been so many most of the words weren't understandable. Then this morning Dumbledore had started talking about the near holyday and bit the teachers to go easy on their students and don't give homework. The Gryffindors seemed quite happy about the whole concept. He would make them wish they would never smile in his lessons again after the holyday. Especially if they dared to not do this homework in the many free days they had. As if it was difficult! They just needed to read a bit and write it down! But these were Gryffindors and by most of them he wasn't sure if they could read at all. He rubbed his temples and stared the thirteen year old boy down. The boy didn't back off. "The headmaster said there wouldn't be any!" "I know what Dumbledore said! And I don't care about it! I have lessons to plan and even correct your homework to show you what is wrong! And maybe one percent of your whole house gets in their skulls not to repeat the marked mistakes! You will get the homework over the holydays until I think you don't need it! Look at the Hufflepuffs! Hardworking they got already notes what they will write and just needed to get into a text! Slytherin and Ravenclaw I could give the homework over the last weekend and got through everything I wanted to teach them until this holyday! The concept is called discipline! And if you don't shut up I will give you detention for the whole month after the holyday!" He shot back, clearly angry. The Badgers, who looked up at the name of their house, seemed to be very happy to be a positive example. The Lions only seemed to get angrier. The clock in his desk ringed. He looked at his watch. "I will collect the homework after the holyday. Learn to write your name on it. You can go!" He snarled and the lions stormed out angry about the homework. The Hufflepuffs looked more frightened than angry and a few of the even wished him good a holyday. The last one left the classroom and he almost ran to his rooms to get his already packed things. No risk at getting caught at the last minute and being forced to stay here in reach of these damned letters!

Severus forced back at the upset voices from the Gryffindors. Minerva hadn't given homework but had forced every student through a hellish lesson to get everything done. He didn't even try it. He simply gave it to them and silenced every protest with taken points at the first word. Dumbledore gave the points back but not the homework. The other teachers gave small homework, just reading a few paragraphs or something like that. Well, outside from Baltor. And now he wasn't even here anymore to get questioned by Dumbledore. It was simply perfect! To become an auror you needed the NEWT in DADA. And with his hellish teaching there wouldn't be an auror from Gryffindor for a long time. And he was still fair about everything! He taught every house in one year the same stuff and the lions were the only ones complaining! He couldn't say how happy he was about the whole thing! He didn't smile about it but his mood was a lot better. But Dumbledore was worrying him. The man had lots of patience but he could see how it got thinner every day the youngest of the teachers didn't give in to the terror of the letters. The old man wanted the money and he didn't want to wait much longer.

| _The year stayed mostly boring. Halloween was normal and went over without much fuss. The Weasleys, Granger and Draco stayed in the school and after the winter holyday started he took Draco and together they went to the forest. "My father is forced to work for the dark lord," the blond boy said at least. "The whole thing is about a prophecy that is somewhere down in the Ministry. The only ones able to take it, are you and the Lord." Harry narrowed his eyes. "Good to know. Is it safe for you to go back?" he asked. "For now, but my parents don't want me marked. And he doesn't take 'no' for an answer," his voice got quieter. Harry nodded. "You will come with me to Asia in the summer holydays. I need a way to keep myself away from Black long enough to get a flight. You will need papers in the muggle world for that. Goblins can get you the needed ones," he stated._ |

He had found the old buildings at accident. Wandering through cold mountain storms wasn't as dangerous as it would be without a phoenix one word away from you. And the howling of the winds was a lot better than the howls of the Howlers. And then he had suddenly seen the old crumbling towers of this interesting mixture of a castle and a fortress. Then the old spells crashed down on him. It was a heavy and cold feeling, almost tearing his warming spells apart and making every form of magical flying impossible, be it hovering in the air or using magical wings. Then he reached the outer walls. They towered over him for many metres before there was a breach torn into them by years of natural forces. Curiosity got the better of him and he climbed carefully to the breach. The buildings were empty. Not empty in the sense of everyone fled in a panic or everyone just disappeared when the ancestress came. The rooms, halls and hallways were empty as in 'they left with much time on their hands and took the time to take everything away with them'. And when they left the buildings were left to crumble down with the time tearing them apart together with the cold winds. Looking out he could see the main entrance in the wall. The portal had fallen down and no spell would be able to repair it. The castle wasn't like Hogwarts. He could feel the magic inside it but it was also build to be easy to defend and up here...how did they get food? Was it brought up here? Looking around he found a path leading away from the buildings. He almost fell down a cliff with the first steep he took out of the save hallways. He stared at the steep cliffs for a few moments before looking around. He could see another big building. The ceiling seemed to be broken, too. He called for Agni and the phoenix, as curious as the master he had forced himself on, stayed after taking the wizard over to the building, he could now see of one of a whole group. They were greenhouses. Greenhouses high in the mountains were was little sunshine and mostly freezing coldness. Every plant, which had been there, was dead. He could see a few frozen leftovers. He really wanted to know why the fortress had been left. Was it from the time before the Kingdom of Sparx had been united as such? Well, nobody would complain if he took it for the selfish reason to get away from idiots and Howlers. Getting back to the main building he found a room, which would stay warm with a few spells and summoned a comfy bed to get the needed sleep. He almost felt home in this empty castle.

| _At the end he didn't need the escape way he had planned. Sirius managed to kill himself. It happened in the spring. He was sitting at the border of the forest when the owl reached him with the letter from Gringotts stating he needed to come to them for the reading of the testament. Getting there was easy enough. It was a Hogsmeade weekend. He went to the Hogshead and used the fireplace to get to the bank. Lupin was there and looked at him with a surprised look. It was a very short reading. Money and an estate with wine plants went to Lupin to get him a stable income and a better life. The rest went to him. He was cornered by Umbridge after that in Hogwarts wanting to know where he had been. He simply showed her the letter from Gringotts and she was forced to let him go. Two months before the exams started Umbridge managed to catch a club training DADA. The whole thing became so big Dumbledore, whose status wasn't stable since he started saying the dark Lord was back after the dead body of Diggory appeared in the_ _River Thames_ _, was forced to flee from the school. The twins hadn't been in the club but were trying to drive the woman crazy. Harry looked at her while she tried to get out the fireworks and stated that she wouldn't stay until the year was over. She disappeared into the woods a short time after the exams and never came back. Nobody found her. Even the centaurs didn't know anything. Just Harry knew that she got herself eaten after shooting a spell at the giant snake, which had been hunting spiders. He really liked the reptile._ |


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Dumbledore paced in his office. The man needed to go. The man needed to go quickly! He disappeared every weekend to somewhere the Howlers couldn't reach him! He ignored his holy orders and didn't even respect him! He was the new Merlin! The most powerful living wizard, who fought against Grindelwald and Tom Riddle, and the man didn't respect him! He wanted to tear his own beard out! He shouldn't have let the man teach back then but he had needed a teacher! And then he hadn't gotten a way to get rid of him after the one year to point everything at the 'curse'! And information about the whole mess with Potter had leaked into the other countries and even to these magical dimensions! His reputation in the other countries was ruined because these idiots there seemed to think it had been wrong what he did! And he needed this money! There was a petition about 'getting him in his much deserved retirement'! He could bet it was someone from Slytherin! These snakes tried to do something like that for years! But now there wasn't some danger that 'needed' him to be in school! Well, at least there would soon be someone from these magical dimensions to look at these hallows. Maybe they could even get his old wand to work again…then he had enough power to _force_ this man out. The only damp for this was that he couldn't be there when this person was in the Department of Mysteries.

Bloom really didn't like the dark halls of this department. The atmosphere gave her the creeps. And she was forced to go near this veil they pushed living humans through. She stopped when she saw the veil. It fluttered in not existing wind and quite whispers from nowhere filled the air. And then she _felt_ the blue flame before she saw it. It was dark and pure power. It flickered in one moment and disappeared the next one, just to come back like a breathing fire, getting bigger and smaller, reaching through a curtain to get to her and retreated back behind it until she couldn't feel it anymore. She shivered a bit and tried to concentrate a bit more on it while the Unspeakables got the things. Then she frowned. When she took longer to feel it, it wasn't quite as dark as she thought it was. It just wasn't light. And it didn't feel like any power she felt before. There was something with this sensation she got from it. It wasn't danger. It felt…it felt like her fire was dragging down a scale and this one balanced it out. As if her push on the world was damped to not cause any damage. And still there seemed to be a thin curtain between her flame and this. "And this is Baltor's flame?" she whispered to Faragonda. The white haired woman nodded slowly while she looked at the wizards bringing packages to open them on a table. "It doesn't feel dark…it feels simply like it isn't from _here_. From this world," she whispered at least. Faragonda looked at her with a frown and then to the flame. "We will speak later about this," was the last sentences she got as an answer before the packages were opened.

| _At least the whole arguing about the dark Lord being back cleared itself after the dark Lord himself went into the ministry to try and get the prophecy himself, after learning that only persons involved could get it without damaging himself. Lupin died while trying to kill a Death Eater to avenge Sirius, who had been bitten by a giant snake. Lucius Malfoy managed to get away before getting caught. He disappeared into his office and let the robe and mask disappear, looking like he had worked until the aurors stormed into his office. He wasn't even questioned. The prophecy was shattered before the dark wizard had a chance to hear it. A few hours before the train left an elf appeared to give the younger Malfoy the needed papers. The boy masked his nervous feelings and left the normal way to the train. "Take off your jacket and the tie," Harry instructed him, "It looks better than most tries to look more non magical." The blond boy nodded. "Do you have a second trunk? Fill it with the things I showed you last weekend and with the hygiene articles. We will get a few things more in Muggle-London to look natural." The train stopped in London the normal way. They stayed clear of every member of the order and reached the outside of the train station without any problems. Harry guided Draco to a store to get a few electronic things. They got two mobile phones and music players together with a laptops and electrical cameras to make videos and photographs. Then they went to a bus stop to take the bus to the airport._ |

A stone, a cloak and an old wand were lying on the table in front of her. "And these are these hallows?" she got out with a raised brow. One of the Unspeakables nodded. "Can you feel anything?" the man wanted to know. Her frown got a bit stronger. Then she closed her eyes and tried to feel anything out of place. She could feel the lives around her. Faragonda was aged and gentle but very protective. The men looking at these things were concerned and afraid of something. The veil was like a howl in the world, feeding energy not of this world to the small flame, which burned like a beacon, pulling something of this world in to lead it to the other side- she stopped and tried to blend it out. In front of her laid these hallows. What did she feel? They felt...empty. They were used. She could feel a shadow of something in them. They felt like an open cocoon when the butterfly was long gone. These hallows had been containers. Containers for what? She tried to get a better feeling of the shadow but the feeling mixed with the small flame burning in the air in front of the veil. She sighted and opened her eyes again. "They were a container of some sort. There had been something in them but now it isn't there anymore," she explained. "It feels as if the energy feeding them was taken away." And that let her remember her first year as a fairy, when the Trix took away her flame to summon the Army of Decay. She blinked. Her flame had been divided between the three sisters. Three was an important magical number. Three hallows. Three parts were taken away from someone and sealed away in these things. But taken from whom? She tried to concentrate again. She could feel the flame flicker. It brushed against her, searching like the magic of _him_ after she healed him, soiled with feelings and darkness not his own and he still felt so much _different...older_ than everyone else she came in contact with. She opened her eyes. Magic was inherited with the blood. The affinity came with the soul. His soul was the affinity for the dark flame. And there was just one person this soul could originally belong to. She looked at them how they took the things away again. They looked hopeless, now. They seemed to know where this energy had gone to. She forced down the need to look at the veil. She would look for him the next weekend in Hogsmeade or in the forest around the caslte. And then she would get the answers she still missed.

| _Draco was nervous while getting into the plane. He got a bit calmer after the plane took off and Harry started to explain to him how to use the different things they got before. They slept, played games at the mobile phones and watched a few movies. The plane landed and then the fun started. They pulled their bags to a taxi and a short time later they were on their way to a good hotel. They were well off with money they had. The next weeks were great. They went to China, Japan and India. Sightseeing, visiting libraries and getting to know foreign magic was a great chance to get to know different magical cultures. When the holydays neared their last third they took the way to Russia and used the train from Vladivostok to St. Petersburg where they visited a few more things before taking the plane to Paris and using another train to get back to England after visiting a few more things. The train rides and flights were a good chance to get their homework done after making sure the covers looked like 'normal' schoolbooks. They got their schoolbooks through the Weasley twins. Harry had sent the list of things they needed together with the money needed for it and a bit extra. The boys were happy to do it. They needed to money to get their joke shop started. They had an 'owl order' announcement on the 'Quibbler' and the 'Prophet' and a steady income already with a small profit, while they paid their own small flat. They got their robes on the 31_ _st_ _August and slept the night in the Hogshead. They never told him if they knew the extra funds and the house gifted to them were from him._ |


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The castle was a great hideout. It was big, easy to defend, difficult to find and nobody else wanted it. He looked through the other rooms. He knew a few vaults of the Potters and Blacks were filled with old furniture after houses were taken down. The ones of the Blacks were attacked by the ministry and the order of the phoenix with knowledge taken from Sirius Black. The houses of the Potters were taken down by Death Eaters in the first war. Oh, there were still a few houses, every one of them in a good condition but Dumbledore knew where these places were! And this place was great! He could take books from everywhere to fill the empty library here after he went through the books he had in his vaults! He just needed to find a way to get here without Agni... Well, this could wait until he got a real bed to sleep in. The conjured bed was nice but it simply wasn't _real_. The hours of sleep had worked wonders on his mood and his concentration. Agni seemed to like this place, too. And who would search for him so high in the mountains?

Minerva was in Diagon Alley to look through new published books for her subject when she saw her young colleague. His red hair was bound in a ponytail, his movements were graceful and he seemed to be in a really good mood. "Baltor, you look better. The holyday works wonders for you." She gave him a rare smile and could see a smirk building up on his face. "I found a place to live where no Howler will find me!" He declared with a smug expression. "It is still very empty but there is much furniture in the vaults from broken houses of the Potters and Blacks to fill. It even has a library to fill up. I will need quite a few elves, too, to get it in a good condition again, but it will be worth the work." The older woman looked surprised at this but kept smiling. "Dumbledore wasn't very happy that he couldn't get you before you disappeared for your holyday," she said at least. "Not my problem. I have much work to do. I need to get house elves, choose furniture and sort through books. And everything else needed to get settle in there," he shrugged. "I will see you around."

| _The sixth year began with the announcement that potion would be taught by a teacher named 'Slughorn' and Snape would teach DADA. The only ones really upset about it were the Gryffindors. Dumbledore was back in charge after the fiasco in the ministry. Granger and the Weasleys tried to get out of him where he had been the whole last holyday. Ginerva looked almost like a whore with the whole make-up she was wearing. A lot if the boys seemed to like it very much. It didn't interest him at all. He hid in the chamber and spoke with portrait of the Slytherin pair. It was a great way to avoid everyone. Someone seemed to try to kill Dumbledore. It didn't really interest him. The man got on his nerves the way he wanted to make him donate money to the order and take his site openly. The winter came and left and he was soon getting ready for the exams. He had taken every subject he had before and needed much time to get ready to keep his good grades up, taking the test to learn apparation, too. At the end of the year something crazy happened again. Death Eaters got into the school and tried to kill the headmaster after he came back from a trip. He had been weakened terribly and almost killed before the other teacher got to help him. Harry had been in the chamber at this time and moved back quickly to the common room after getting informed by Draco via the mirror. He was called to the headmaster office a few hours before the train left. The headmaster looked older than ever. "Mr. Potter, I need you to go back to the Dursleys for this holyday. There is a special protection that only can be refreshed there where 'blood from the family dwells'. It doesn't matter if the protection fell a few years ago. It will be back," the man looked very smug about something. "I am emancipated. The taking of the guardianship by Sirius Black was against the law. You don't have any right to tell me where to go for the holydays. Australia looked like a nice place to go to," he answered with a cold tone. The only warning he had was the feeling of a spark of magic. He jumped to the side, pushing a small table down in the process but the spell of the circle caught him. The world started to fade. He saw Dumbledore smile and turn away. Something sparkled in front of him. He could almost see it burning with his eyes closed. He knew it was there in front of his closed eyes. It laid there on the ground on the rug. It radiated warmth. He forced his arm to move. He moved his hand over it and felt it slip into his sleeve. And the world went blank._ |

The first thing he did was visiting a few old ruins of the houses. They were there in the snow. Blackened from fire and torn apart from spells. And he could tell house elves were still here. The garden was taken care of and everything looked fine outside of the ruins. He stepped nearer to the ruins and then an elf appeared. "Is new master wanting anything? The garden is taken care of like old master Sirius wanted. But master never came to look at it. And we got the roses to bloom again. Like old master wanted," the elf babbled. He frowned. The elf in front of him was old. He looked around, feeling the old and sad eyes on him. "Can you transport to different dimensions if there is a home to take care of?" he asked at least. The eyes filled with hope. "New work? House to take care of? New master wanting us? We can transport to every place master declares home!" "Yes, I want you to work for me. There is a castle high in the mountains with many empty rooms full of dust and broken greenhouses. I want them repaired and the rooms cleaned and filled with furniture of broken homes. You can place the best plants in the repaired greenhouses until they are full. But also grow plants to eat. A few of the houses had stables, look what animals can live there without problems to get meat from. One of you will go to other broken homes to inform the elves there of this change. I want every book I own in the other houses and in the vaults placed in the cleaned library there. If there is a question, ask me," he explained in a flat voice. "Tikky can do this! Tikky will inform others! Tikky will look at this place and repair everything with other elves and will it make liveable! We elves will also look for old traps to make sure new master is safe!" The elf disappeared and Baltor smiled. He didn't need so many homes. He would sell most of the houses after making sure there wasn't anything in there anymore. Be it things, curses or anything else outside the floors and walls.

| _The pain of the awakening was almost too much for his mind to take. He didn't move for minutes to make sure he didn't slipped back into unconscious. The darkness was at the front of his mind again, hitting his mind like waves the shore. He let it push and pull on everything there until it started to crawl into his mind, clearing it enough to start thinking again. He still wore his uniform. He felt a small object on his sleeve and thought about moving. He listened to his environment without opening his eyes. He could hear loud snores from two rooms. There was the sound of moving plates in a room a floor under him. He could grab the sound of a car driving away. He was inside a house. It was lived in. The room smelt familiar and there were at least three other people there. He opened his eyes. He was in his old room by the Dursleys. He snarled, sat up and shook the small object out of his sleeve. It was a ring with a big black stone. There was a symbol carved into it. He closed his eyes again and tried to get an idea what it was. He felt it burning like a beacon. Well, the stone burned. He broke it from the metal and placed it in the old hiding place under the floor. The ring he threw away. He looked out of the window. He knew already where people where standing without being seen. There was a puddle of mud with fresh prints of shoes in it which changed without anyone being there. There was a woman wearing a dress from the last century speaking into a mobile phone while holding it upside down. He sighted while the darkness inside him growled angry at being forced into this place and without any possibility at escaping. He didn't find his wand either. Biting at his lower lip he sat down on his bed and tried to find a way out of this misery. His thoughts ended when someone threw the door open. He found himself in front of his uncle and cousin, the last one being bigger and fatter than ever before. He sat his only aim at not screaming when the pain started, letting the darkness take his mind away and feeding on hate and pain._ |


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

One day before the holydays ended Baltor went back to the school. Severus threw a short look to him and declared him quite relaxed after the few weeks of free time. And then Dumbledore came into the staff room. "Ah, I hoped you would be here before the school starts again. I have a few questions for you. It's nothing too private," the old man smiled, quite smug of something. "Would you have something against it to leave a place to live to an old man? The ministry is quite sure I need to retire." Ice blue eyes flickered to him. "Do you want a town house or far away from other people? I am clearing out every house I don't need and will sell these soon," the answer came back. Snape blinked a few times trying to work the sentences out. "You...sell old family houses?" he got out quite shocked. "I am one person. I just need one place to live. I strip them down to the basic protection spells and take everything out. I found quite a place to live in over the holyday. The elves are happy to work on something again. It is quite old and a bit worn down but a few weeks and the elves will have everything repaired. And it is big enough to bring the furniture of these houses to fill it." Silence reigned for a few moments. "This must be...quite big then." The headmaster forced out then. Baltor just shrugged and took a few folders out of a bag. "I have a few cleared till now. The prices are also there." Snape took one and looked at it. "This is...an average price. Do you have a town house? I really need to get away from my old home. The neighbourhood will be taken down soon." The potion master took a few other files reached to him and sat down, looking at them. "As empty as they are, I will have no problem getting my laboratory in." "Look at the one in the black folder. It is in Diagon Alley with a small shop on the front perfect to sell potions. There is even an old greenhouse on the roof to grow a few ingredients," the defence teacher threw in. "There is really a shop needed to give out decent potions. I would even go a bit down with the price." Snape grabbed the folder and looked through it. "If you would take the price down more it is almost a present." "We can look at it the next weekend," Baltor shrugged. "I don't really care who busy it. I just want it gone. There are too many papers to keep these places for longer than needed. Especially the ones in the Alley are wanted from a few shop keepers. They keep telling me these rooms are theirs."

Dumbledore stared at the folder he hadn't given back to the man. He knew he wouldn't buy one of these places. He would stay in Hogwarts until he wanted to go! But he had something new about these fires, now. They had known these hallows had been connected to the blue fire they found on the places burned down. And the wizards had kept their eyes on the person looking at them. And now they knew the girl, the same girl, who had been in Hogwarts, had a similar power! He had had something to power the things up again under his nose for months until she disappeared back again! Well, these hallows had a strong connection to the Prevells. He would find a way to speak to this man about them. And he would make sure he would get everything!

| _When his seventeenth birthday arrived he was bloody and had so many broken ribs he felt like every rip was broken. He hadn't spoken to them. He hadn't screamed. He had lost his unconscious. He had heard his bones breaking. There were times he felt so much hate and anger he didn't notice his uncle and/or cousin had left after one of their 'sessions'. But now he sat on his bed a short time away from midnight. He had taken the small stone away from his hiding place. He just needed to wait for the clock to strike midnight. He felt the small pulse of magic in the stone. He needed to get away. He didn't know_ where _he needed to go. He had no idea where his things were. He needed to get away. Draco should already know something was wrong. He just needed to get away. He heard the clock sound in the living room. He looked out the next moment. People moved to the house. He had one try. He closed his eyes, grabbed the stone harder and apparated away.  
He arrived at Gringotts and got himself money. Then he brought himself clean clothes and changed before getting himself supplies to disappear for a long time. A good tent was a good investment. His knowledge of wards would help him really well, too. Then he left._|

Bloom looked at the trees still covered in snow. Her life of university had calmed down to a nice routine. She had gotten used to the timetable she worked after to get everything done without getting too stressed. But now she wanted questions answered. She just needed to wait a few more minutes before the person she wanted to speak with reached the forest. He looked at her without any sign of surprised and together they walked deeper into the wood before she opened her mouth. "Whose soul do you carry? Is your ghost the one the soul was born with?" He stopped and looked at her, a brow raised. "I know, it was you who burned down these places. I took a look at these hallows. They keep a spark burning near the veil. The affinity comes from the soul. The ghost carries the conscious. The body gives you magic if you have the will for it and the right blood. Were you Harry Potter at one point in your life?" She kept his gaze on him. Something in his eyes changed. Then he laughed. He laughed until he couldn't breathe anymore. Then he smiled. "Do you also understand why I burned them?" He wanted to know, his look soft. "Affinity - and if it is light or dark - comes from the soul. But the darkness or light giving it more strength comes from the live the container of the soul lives. Dark emotions –anger, fear, pain, hate– all these things strengthen the darkness inside the magic user, letting spells using the darkness be a lot stronger. This whole concept is mirrored by the light side. Light and darkness neutralize each other normally. A wound heals. Happy feelings die down." Bloom thought about it, turning away to look at the borders of the forest. "I can heal. You can destroy. We still decide about it," she answered at last, turning back to him. She froze. He wasn't even a metre away from her. His palms touched her cheeks and he grabbed her face, forcing her to look into his face without hurting her. "You are still so...light. The wounds are so deep... The darkness went with me beyond the veil. It came back with me. It was different after that. It remembers why it is here. And it wants revenge. It thirsts for me and remembers me why I hate when I am near of forgetting it. And every night when I reach a phase I am nearly forgetting the reason of my hate, it shows me the past again. Every bit of pain _they_ caused. Every _betrayal_ they caused. Every day they tried to meld me into something I never was. And then my hate _burns_." He let go of her but she didn't move away. She kept standing there and looked in his blue eyes. "You want it to end," she got out after a few seconds. "You want it to end but they are still alive. They are alive and living in a world where they could believe they had been _right_. And they couldn't let you live because they feared you in the end. They feared your revenge." "They will reap their nightmare when the time is near. I will make sure of it," his voice was a hiss. She nodded and looked at him, trying to picture the black haired boy from the photograph saying these words to her. Surprisingly she could imagine it. She left without another word. She would tell Faragonda about it. Behind her a phoenix started to sing.

| _He had been angry at himself when he got caught after not even two week so freedom. His only luck was he hadn't been in the tent when they came. The Death Eaters hunted him through the whole wood before they believed to have lost him. He had been tired and hungry when he found his tent hours later, cursing himself for forgetting his new wand in the tent. He missed his old one. He had listened to the men while being hunted. Dumbledore wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. Death Eaters had taken over there. The borders were closed for witches and wizards. Every way of leaving was guarded by Death Eaters. The name of the dark lord was cursed with a taboo. It was the move of a genius. Only people going against him would call him that. Everyone else was too afraid. He started to voice his thoughts in small murmurs not even understandable for spells or didn't speak them out loud at all. Most times he kept his thoughts to himself and thought about getting his life to a more normal route. Winter came and went with snow and ice. The cold storms and icy nights didn't bother him. It brought him an idea for a new hiding place. He didn't quite know how he managed it there but nobody searched_ there _for him and he could even voice his thoughts out aloud. It didn't interest Voldemort if anybody spoke his name in Askaban. He built up the tent on one of the lower levels even the Death Eaters didn't visit. And there he waited. He didn't know for what until Dumbledore came to imitate Voldemort with breaking his followers out. He sneaked out to look at the chaos, not even thinking about holding the few dementors back, which were still there. It only took one look at the wand in the hand of the still weakened Dumbledore and one closing of his eyes to know, what he wanted. He wanted this wand! And he knew where to search for it. It was time to pay the old house of his godfather a visit._ |


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The snow melted when the spring started. Easter came and went again, while the teachers kept trying to get their subjects into the heads of their students. Baltor's lessons were mostly calm now. The NEWT students he had this year had not a single lion in them. They had been so bad in the OWLs nobody questioned his decision to not let them into his course. The younger Gryffindors, the first and second year really liked him. Without any chance to get the house wars big again even the Slytherins were a bit more open to the other houses. But the time went on. And he could almost always feel the gaze of the headmaster in his neck. The darkness was still there and screamed at him to make a move already. He had a destination in mind but he still needed to wait a bit. He would make sure nobody could connect him to this. Ronald Weasley was the next person, which needed to go.

The second youngest Weasley was in a bad mood. He had been in a bad mood for a long time. His pay was almost nonexistent and the work he did consumed _time_. _Much time_. His actual task was boring as hell. He was walking through London, looking around for traces of magic. He grumbled something to himself and tried to imagine himself somewhere comfy and nice with a pretty girl or a few more. In the edge of his vision something moved, glowing light blue and looking very much like fire. He blinked surprised. Then he slowly started to smile. If he got the person who burned the burrow and all the other things/persons they would surely let him get a better payment! He made a sharp turn and walked to the warehouse. Looking inside he blinked. There was a young man bowing over something on the floor. Black hair hung down to his hip. A quite voice whispered something into the air. Another blue flicker. A spell went through the air, hitting the man. The spell went right through him. The Weasley blinked. The picture of the man disappeared into thin air. "Well, you were never a good user of thoughts. If you had listened in the lessons I taught, you would have known it was an illusion." Ronald wanted to jump around, but magical roped shot out of the stone floor and caught him. Then he was turned around. Red blond hair. Icy blue eyes. A familiar face. "You? You did all this? You dared to do this to me? I-," his screams were cut off. Bored eyes looked at him. Then there was a conjured knife. "You will die, you know… A last present from someone, who's life and money you thought would make you famous, powerful and rich yourself," The man -his old teacher- smiled coldly at him. The spell to silence his voice slipped away and everything went still. No cars could be heard, neither birds nor humans. "And you _can_ scream of course but remember that nobody will hear you." The knife cut through skin.

Almost half an hour later a man left the warehouse. Long black hair felt over his back and his green eyes seemed far away from the reality. He walked through crowds and looked at sore windows. He ignored women and girls giggling to their friends and disappeared in a small alley at least, leaving a trace of black magic from the places of murder to his place of disappearance.

| _It had been almost too easy to get in. To his dismay he didn't find the wand. But he found his old things. He didn't take all of them. He just took his money, his old vault key, the pocket watch, his old wand and this mysterious cloak, which had been sent to him on his first Christmas in Hogwarts. He took flight from the house when he was discovered by Granger and the two youngest Weasleys._ |

Molly Weasley was in tears and her husband wasn't in a much better form. Whenever he looked at a picture that was somehow linked to his youngest son he would fight to keep the tears back. It had been horrible. A few ministry employees had looked for the Weasley when he didn't come back from his patrol through London and had found a trace of dark magic. They followed it in both directions. One leaded them into an empty alley. The other one leaded them to a bloodbath. It was a terrible sight. The body had been maimed. Magic had bound him to the floor, which had been risen to the high of a table. The blood was caught in a circle around the table. Footprints could be found and taken in the blood. The body itself had been set on fire after everything was over. They could still find deep cuts and broken bones all over the body when they tried to piece together what happened. If the table made of stone and the circle hadn't been there, they would have thought the young man had been the victim of a rough gang of muggles. But they had these things. And they had the next 'note' connecting everything to the other murders. ' _Hey, I am back. Did you miss me? I had a lot of other things to do in the last months but now I have much more time to spend on other things again. Until next time.'_

Another one of his pawns was dead. Dumbledore tried to think of the next possible victims. There weren't many left the Potter had a direct hate for. Weasley the youngest. Granger. Himself. But who would act on Potters behalf? The brat was dead! More than one year and a half year had passed! This summer it would be two years! Why would someone take revenge for him without getting anything out of it? And who would do it? Longbottom was being observed. Lovegood was observed, too. The Malfoys weren't in the country anymore. He could tear his beard out! Who could it be?

Faragonda knew who murdered this man. She didn't care for the victim. She didn't think the Weasley would have been able to change his view of the world. He believed it had been right to sentence someone to death because this person wanted to live! She sighted. She was worried. She was worried he would keep killing. Bloom didn't believe so. She knew the girl hadn't told her everything. The redhead was learning serious healing spells, now. Spells a lot more potent and powerful than everything Alfea could have ever taught her. Oh, she knew there were a few in the library but learning them without a teacher? It was more than difficult to master them without someone else to show them how to look at them. And then there was the report on her desk on Baltor himself. Oh, she knew he left earth regular. She even managed where he went to. She didn't trust him. She knew she couldn't do anything against him. Not alone and not while he was on earth. Earth was still a blank spot for crimes committed there. She would like to know why Bloom thought Baltor would stop killing after getting everyone who had hurt Potter in some way. And why did he visit Sparx this often? She tried to locate him there but it seemed to be impossible! Strong shields were needed to keep him hidden from _all_ her spells. And shields this strong were mostly old, too. Another sight escaped her. First she had thought he had been in the palace but there had only been ice without any trace of the wizard. He was far away from these buildings? What did he visit? And why?

| _His next try to get the wand a few weeks later wasn't successful, too. In this time Granger and Weasley got themselves caught by Voldemort and escaped from him again, only to break into Gringotts and get one golden cup. He really doubted the sanity of these people. He had managed to get into the school through the Hogshead after Dumbledore managed to get the school back from the Death Eaters. Well, it would have been really stupid from Dumbledore to let his wand lying around in his office while not being there. And he was caught before getting out again, too! He hated Dumbledore, who smiled down at him with a twinkle in his eyes while saying something about how a good boy he was for getting back to school. He said it while a few spells were pushing him down onto the floor. He wished the man would choke on his lemon drops. He was very surprised when the man almost_ did _. He was very sure the phoenix on his perch chuckled at that._ |


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Hermione Granger was worried. It wasn't the first time she was worried, but it was rare she was worried about something else than grade, books or her work. She had managed to get a job with a decent payment. Her grades had been great, even with the fluke in DADA but it had taken her time to find something else she could work with. The pay wasn't even the half of what she would have gotten in the other job. It had been a longtime dream of her to get into the Unspeakables but even with a long time of work and extra study just one or two persons got in every year. She still tried to get in. After learning what she needed to get even into the range of choice to get into this Department, she had known she needed an extra work to live until she got everything into her head. Everything started to make sense again after she got away from Prevell. But know she was worried again. Ronald was dead. She hadn't liked him but she had known him for a long time and knew the rumors about the 'why' and 'who'. After the time of the murder there had been a sighting of the person she had described when the house of her parents had burned down. A grown man looking like an adult Potter had walked through the streets. She shivered. Maybe he would leave her alone. Maybe he would deem the burned house enough. Molly Weasley and Arthur were still alive, too! She could only hope.

Bloom knew he had killed again. She had waited for him in the Hogshead this time. She had spoken to Aberforth until the wizard came into the pub. The barkeeper had told her from 'the boy' again, not wanting someone to hear him speaking over the last Potter. Aberforth had liked the boy. Not at the beginning but had slightly warmed up to him with every visit. It could have to do with the pay he knew he would always get from the boy without forcing him to. The first meeting hadn't been very nice but the tension had died down over time, especially after the boy deemed it a save heaven to escape from others, bringing the Malfoy with him. The man seemed happy to hear more of the youngest Malfoy, who left the school to go to France. Then Baltor came into the room she could feel his magic. It felt well fed and satisfied. And it felt calmer than before. Aberforth went away to get a drink for another customer. "You killed again. Your magic feels…calmer," she whispered. He looked surprised at her and then nodded with a distance look in his eyes. "You never told me what your affinity is," he whispered back. "You just told me your affinity is light and something connected to fire." She looked him straight into the eyes and called a small flame of her fire to burn over her palms, holding it nobody than him could see it. She could see his eyes widen. She could see his surprise. And then he smiled. His smile was a soft one, free from every strain, even when she let the flame disappear. He took her hand before she could react. And then she could feel his magic touching hers. It was just touching and just his magic without any shadows but it much more intense than the searching 'gaze' of the darkness inside him. "You are the other side," she could hear his words as she felt the touch inside her, filling a void she hadn't know until this from Darkar crafted creature had forced its way in. She knew she would feel the void again when she let the distance between them become too big. She linked her fingers between his, bathing in the feeling of being complete! "Promise you will stop after everything is done. Promise you won't start something new," her throat felt tight, she prayed he wouldn't say 'no'. "Yes…I promise," he answered her quietly, smiling softly at her. She slowly smiled back and felt some pressure lift itself away. Her mobile phone gave a quite alarm. "When I come back, you will tell me, how it is possible we have different pieces of the same flame." He smiled at her order and nodded, letting her go.

| _He was forced to stay in the school. He was forced to listen to Granger's lectures and Weasley's shouts about how cowardly he was for hiding while people died every day because of his enemy. He was short away of laughing hysterical at them. They sounded as if it was his fault that Voldemort acted this way. The moment his hands were free he hit Weasley in the face and heard his nose break. The boy screamed at the sight of his own blood as if someone was gutting him. Granger's try to curse him was just as amusing. He simply stepped aside, let the spell fly past him, took her arm and closed his hand until he heard the bone in it break. "I don't care what you want from me. I don't care what you think. I am past the point not to hurt you. You will keep your distance. You will shut up. If you don't I will tear your throat out," he hissed at them and left them alone. Weasley was still screaming and Granger was wailing like a three year old, whose candies had been stolen._ |

Draco looked at the small box on his table. "Bloom...this person you have a connection with...did he know Harry?" he got out after a few minutes after the young woman came back. She hesitated. "You could say it like that," was the answer at least. Draco went quiet again. "I smuggled a few things out of the ministry before they executed him. He simply gave them to me, telling me to give them back to him later," he slowly went on, grabbing the box and opened it. He could feel the magic of the watch know, even without touching it. The clockwork still ticked. He opened the watch. The mirror was blind as always. It would only work in the hands of one person. He knew it would. The goblins made sure of it. He sighted. "I want to try if he is the same person," he got out and showed her the watch. "I gave it to Harry for his third year. I let make the enchantments to only work for him."

The training was over. Ginerva regretted her choice to try out. It was hard! Getting up early was a torture! Then there were the diet, the training, the rivals, the scouts, you were never allowed to slack off! Today would be one of the few evenings she would be free of everything. She had thought about getting to sleep but then decided against it. She wanted to meet boys again. Well, if she was honest to herself, she wanted to meet one man. And Dumbledore had told her, where she would find him! There was a party in the ministry tonight. She had gotten an invitation through Dumbledore and even a nice dress to make sure she would make an impression! She would make sure he would see her!

Baltor forced himself to be at least polite. He told himself to keep his face neutral when women threw themselves at him and Amelia Bones saved him a few times to get him to talk to her about students good in his subject with the right skills to get into the auror program. Susan blushed a few times speaking with him but she stayed polite and neutral and he was quite thankful for it. Then both Bones left him alone for a few minutes. Then he saw Ginerva Weasley walking to him. She wore a revealing dress and moved with experience in the high shoes. He damned everything to hell and slipped through the crowed farther away from her. Letting it look like he was leaving early. He excused himself with a headache to the Bones, who met him before he could slip completely through the door and Susan said nothing after discovering the Weasley. He called Agni to transport him away into his quarters. He didn't stay there. After getting the copy of his to work (it was formed out of clay) he called Agni again. And then he set foot on the island of Azkaban again.

| _Voldemort got in the castle. He didn't know how and he didn't care. What he cared about was the fact that the lunatic seemed to think he needed to kill him. He would let the man have everyone as long as he could leave the country! But nobody listened to him. Well, he met Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Well, he searched for the first, pulled both into an empty classroom, grabbed their marks and tore the magic in them apart like he would tear apart a spider web. They stared at him like he was a new god or Merlin. "You don't know how I could get the wand of Dumbledore, do you?" he asked grinning like he was seeing an amusing scene. Well, it was amusing for him. "The dark lord showed 'mercy'. He smashed Dumbledore into a wall and wants to show the whole school how he will kill their saviour with the wand of the precious headmaster," Lucius answered him. He hated his life. The teenager sighted. "I really want this wand...well, maybe I can get it. I just need to get...creative." "Lucius, this is the point when you should run. The last time he was 'creative' he had an escort of Dementors. Without any orders of the ministry." Damn it all to hell and back, they would never forget it, wouldn't they? At the end of the third year he had been curious about the beings! They had simply followed him around while he tried to find a way to 'speak' to them without getting headaches._ |


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Ginerva looked around with a frown. Where did he go? She had seen him and was sure, he saw her, too. Then he had turned around and she lost him in the crowd. Many guests had left already, too. He wasn't here anymore. She let out an angry sight. She had seen Susan somewhere and even her idiotic brother Percy had been here! The boy hadn't even spoken to her; instead he had simply ignored her, speaking with Amelia about something. The woman had hurried away for something seeming very important. She rubbed her bare arms. It had been warm in the midst of the feast but know it was becoming quite cold. Merlin, she could even see her own breath in the air in front of her! They should really do something against it! Was the air-conditioning overworking? Her father had told her that it happened sometimes. She would go to get her coat and then go back to the camp. Her father had shown her a short way to the room when she had been here to see the Potter shoved through the veil. Going through the next door she went down an already dark hallway. Suddenly she tripped, hitting her head. She could see everything go completely black.

When her vision came back, she laid on the ground. She felt even colder now. She managed to get up an hurried along and a few doors passed her. Then she opened another door. Coats were lined up on coat hooks in front of her. Smiling she walked down the lines and quickly discovered her own. She grabbed it and turned to orientate herself to find the door, putting on the coat. It was even colder down here. Something moved. She froze. Her coat had left a hole in the line and she could see the other line. The coats there were moving. Here was no wind! It got colder. She turned, looking around the room. A quiet thought tickled her mind. If most people were gone, why were there still this many coats? Had she been unconscious for so long the normal workers had come back again to do their work? If this was the case, why had nobody found her in the hallway? She called a quick tempus. It was two o'clock in the morning. A red glow -she was almost not able to see it- hit her and she struggled to keep standing. He could hear her wand fall down and saw it roll behind another line of coats. A quite whisper of cloth reached her ear. More moving coats in the edge of her vision caught her attention. Black coats came alive and the coldness sucked her body warmth away. Dementors. The room was full of dementors! She looked around trying to see her wand. And saw a pale hand taking it up behind the line of dementors without any sound. Fear. It was the pure feeling of fear paralyzing her in place. No memories played in her head. Someone sold her out to dementors. Someone took her wand away so she couldn't do anything against it. She starred at the creatures hovering closer. Why didn't she notice sooner? Runes on the coats -sewn in with black yarn- glowed light blue for a few heartbeats. Somebody had given them new coats. Somebody wanted them to kiss her. A cold hand touched her arm, sending the feeling through the coat directly into her body. Mist was feeling the room. She felt her strength leave her. The dementor pulled her closer like a lover in a dance would do. Her head fell away like the one of a puppet. She saw a shadow of someone in the mist, blue fire burned in the air like little flames reported in swamps. A cold hand turned her head around. Something touched her mouth. And her torture began.

| _At the end his plan involved the decimating of the Death Eaters with the help of the basilisk and without the 'Lord' noticing the snake because he asked to not speak while moving through the pipes. Snape and Malfoy were acting like the obeying underlings and were 'searching' for the 'lost' Death Eaters. They simply went into the Slytherin common room and held the students back. Well, there had been the moment when Voldemort found him down in the chambers and hunted him through the tunnel into the forbidden forest. He was just lucky that the basilisk liked him more than the older wizard. It became a bit more complicated when the remaining Death Eaters tried to hold him out of the school. They fled out of it after the basilisk acted in his anger about the hurting of the 'nestling'. It was remarkable the snake only wanted the marked humans. He should have asked him if he could 'smell' the magic of the mark. He didn't know exactly what happened. In one moment a green spell hit him and a sudden pressure wave felled every attacker of him. He felt fire pulsating around him. His breath was hot. Something looking like dark mist rose out of his scar. The wave had torn the wand of Dumbledore out of the hand of the wizard. He lunged at it, while the Death Eaters got back up. Spells and curses flew over him, missing him. He got his hands on the wand. Another green spell hit him. Fire exploded in every direction._ |

The message of the disappearance of the dementors was like someone tried to gut him with a dull knife. The message of Ginerva Weasley kissed drove the knife even deeper into him. There was a massive panic in the community of wizards. What was surprising was the fact there wasn't the slightest trace how the dementors managed to get into the ministry at all! And even now there wasn't any trace of them! Dumbledore paced around in his office. Arthur and Molly were devastated at the loss of their girl who had been on the best way to become a professional player. Now she was in the hospital and nobody knew what they should do with her. The cold feeling in his gut settled. He would also be attacked. He had been the main manipulator in the whole game. He needed a place! He needed a safe place to go!

"You know, when I said 'take everything connected to you from the ministry to stop them from controlling you' I didn't say you could bring it here," Baltor looked at the dementors. "And why did you bring _that_?" He pointed at the wide ark with the veil of not-quite-here-or-there hanging from it. _"We didn't bring it from there. It was here. You are powerful, dark one. You can help us to gain more power to take this fortress again as ours. And you will be our king,"_ the dementor in front of him whispered into his mind. Baltor, who had wanted to take a sip from his wine, spit it out, coughing. "What? Why?" he got out. _"You are the new keeper. You have the flame. The clan was hidden on earth. We went away when the fortress fell. The power was divided and sealed away. We will serve you as you are the new keeper. We will help you to restore your old body with the old blood to give you full control over your fire. And then we will take our territory once more, together with the fortress built in the mountains who burry the remains of the ancient dragons."_ Baltor looked at them, looked around the throne room they were in, looked out of the window. "The greenhouses...you needed to eat, right?" _"Now just our food needs to eat. Now the flame has an active keeper it will feed us."_ The wizard looked at the wine in his hands and downed it like water.

| _Blue and burning flames raced over the grounds burning everything there. Screams tore through the silence of the night. He felt warm earth under him. He felt ash. He smelled smoke, ash and burned flash. He opened his eyes not knowing when he had closed them. Voldemort was a human torch. His body was feeding the flames burning him. And his followers burned, too. He forced himself to stand up. Burned earth under him and burning humans rolling on the ground trying to stop the flames around him. He saw the long body of a snake burning on the ground. The screams stopped and night got silent again. He looked up. The moon was pale was full, he could see the wolves in the wood. And then the Dementors came like a dark army, blue fire burning in empty eye socks. They were a chain, holding a shield and shoving the creatures and every other attacker back in the forest and forcing them to feed their lust of blood on each other. He looked to the castle. Three persons were running to him. The two first ones were blond and running meters before the last one with black hair. "Dumbledore saw everything! He is writing the ministry to catch you for dark magic and murder!" Snape got out. Lucius took him and together with his son and they ported away with a portkey._ |


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Baltor is visiting Sparx?" Bloom felt as confused as she sounded. Griffin was massaging her temples and Faragonda looked as if she wanted to copy the witch. "Yes. We tried to locate him there but never managed to do it," the older fairy got out. "And what does it have to do with me?" she asked carefully. "You are so sure he will stop after everything is done, you could ask him," the witch hissed. The woman wasn't very happy about the way everything went with Baltor. She wanted him gone from the world again. She respected him and even was a bit sorry for him but she still wanted him gone. Bloom could accept that. "Well, I think I could do that…" the redhead spoke more to herself than to the headmistresses. She thought about the wizard. He still owed her an explanation about his going back in time or whatever it was, what happened to him. Well, it could still wait for a few months. Maybe a bit after her year exams she would ask about his visits. One thing after another.

Baltor looked up from the class test he was correcting when the darkness in him screeched at him, pushing him to act against the last two future victims of him, who were both in his reach, now. He forced the feeling down. Activating the copy again he called Agni and let himself be transported down to the chamber. Granger had been so afraid of the 'monster' of Slytherin in their second year. She had been so sure it would attack her to 'kill what it was afraid of'. It would be a pity to disappoint her. It would kill her. It would just have another reason. ~Saria, dear, it is feeding time,~ he hissed at her. Scales moved together with a big body. ~You can have the one Gryffindor you always wanted. Make sure nobody sees you.~ The long body moved there were happy hisses in the air, overlapping with the sound of scales moving over stone. He smiled when he saw the snake slip away. He would take her with him. She was a nice companion but had problems to trust humans afterthe dead of Salazar. In the end it had been the portrait, which told him the name.

Hermione was walking through the hallways of Hogwarts. It was a short time after curfew. No teacher was on this floor at the moment. Dumbledore made sure she got to the office unseen. They needed a plan. Something to make sure they weren't killed. She didn't want to interact with the man again, it would make her a much bigger threat and she didn't think it would help her to become one. She would just die faster. But she wanted to live and Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizards alive. Something hissed. She froze. The hissing filled the air again. She looked around. She was alone. Another hiss reached her. Something moved over the floor. It was something big. She started to run. Where was it? Where did it move? Should she be the next victim? She reached the next corner. She hit something hard and fell to the ground. She rubbed her face with closed eyes. She could feel her nose bleeding. A new hiss and something touched her face. She froze. She opened her eyes. A scaled snout hovered in front of her face. A tongue was slipping in and out between long teeth. She could see the long body. A giant snake blocked her way. She raised her gaze. Golden eyes stared into hers. Nothing was left to think about. She died.

| _The weeks were almost calm. After feeling tired for most of the first three days he looked at cloak, stone and wand again. They felt normal. The stone wasn't a clear shining black/dark blue anymore but a dim dark grey. The wand didn't feel special anymore. The cloak didn't work anymore. Something inside him burned. Something was awake inside him. He didn't use his fire anymore. It worked too well. It was too powerful to control. He had contacted the goblins to get a way out of the country after seeing the newspapers with his new 'fate' standing in the headline. He wanted simply away now._ |

Dumbledore looked at his clock and frowned. The girl should be here already! The wards had told him she was here! He spoke another spell to look for her. Nothing reacted. His frown deepened. She was on the grounds. Why couldn't he find her? Every floor and every room was covered with his spells so he could found anyone in this castle! He spoke the spell again. The same result. Anger built up inside him. What happened to her? He spoke another spell to find the last place where he could have found her. The picture of a hallway appeared. It was the second floor. He concentrated on it. A few corners away there was the girl lavatory a few corners away. And he couldn't see it. Something made sure he couldn't see a big place on the second floor! The effect moved and covered more and more of the floor. There was Granger hurrying through the hallways. She disappeared into the unknown space and didn't come out again. He casted a third spell. He got the result. She was dead. And the body disappeared. Where did it go? And how did it disappear? He started to pace in his office again. Prevell needed to go. He needed the money. And he needed to get the information where helived now. Then he could let the man disappear and make sure he had a save place. There were ways to make sure house elves were bound.

The next weeks were calm. It surprised Baltor that nobody seemed to be missing Granger but shoved it aside after a few minutes to concentrate on other things. There was the mess with the dementors. There were questions from Bloom and the want to stay there. It was quite interesting that taking the territory with magical right would make him lord of another thing. Well, at least the dementors could explain a few more things to him about the reason he was sent back in time. He just could have been spit out some weeks into the future. Well, he had now something to answer Bloom's questions. And he needed to stomp down the need to visit her almost every hour as he needed to squash the want to tear Dumbledore apart, while thinking how taking territory would interact with what the ancestress had done to the planet. The dementors said the fortress would absorb any magic, sucking up curses and wards near it and breaking it down to neutral magical energy, setting it free into atmosphere. It explained why the castle hadn't been covered in ice and snow and why no magical pest had dared to make itself home in a room or tower. They would be torn apart. And the cliffs were filled with big skeletons of dragons, he could see them when the wind howled and tore the snow away from them. It was quite a sight. But what would happen if he made the ability of the fortress to break curses down stronger? Would it slowly break the ice over the planet? Would the planet be warmed by the sun again? Well, he would think about making them stronger after everything was done. First he needed to take the basilisk into one of the greenhouses. Saria would like it there. The second veil was in one of the deepest dungeons in the fortress, protected by dementors stronger than ever before. They could still hover over the ground but now they weren't mummified bodies in coats any longer. Instead they had thin bodies with wiry built but strong muscles. Light amours and long daggers protected them now, too, not just the coldness and their ability to suck happy emotions and memories together with souls. Now they could also _hide_. They could sneak near their prey and surprise it, holding their ability back until needed. He had his own loyal army. It was quite disconcerting if he thought about the fact he didn't even try to get something like that while Riddle and Dumbledore worked for years to get their followers.

| _At the end he didn't get out. He had been on the borders. He had almost been away when they got him. Then he was caught and sedated. He had been stored in the ministry by the Unspeakable until his trial. The trial was fuzzy in his mind he only remembered his own smile. He remembered Dumbledore's, Granger's voice together with the voices of the Weasleys' without any clear words. Then he was suddenly in front of a veil he only knew from a few books. It was the veil of death. It was singing to him. A sudden shove turned him around. While falling through the ark he saw Dumbledore and smiled at the man. He didn't know how he knew he would get his revenge. But he would get it. It was like a promised whispered into his mind by some greater being. Then something else filled his mind. 'The old pact is recalled. The hunt is over. The flame is complete. There will be a way to go back. The flame must be there. Go to sleep.' Soothing darkness filled his mind._ |


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The day Bloom left to earth to get answers from Baltor Faragonda followed her together with Griffin and Saladin. The headmaster from Red Fountain was a bit nervous about the whole think. Baltor had his full power to spend on them and they had gotten older. "We need to make sure he stops this. He may feel he is right to this. He may be right the community will never change but this revenge isn't his. And Bloom is hiding something about the whole thing," Faragonda had said in a calm tone. The other two agreed with her. They just needed to get him into the magical dimensions then they could get him to the council and judge him again. And he had a strange connection to Bloom, which needed to be looked over. It could be that he did something through it to make her trust him. They would end this farce of the strict teacher teaching on Hogwarts. And they would end any influence he had over other people. They saw them in a pub in Hogsmeade. "Who is the blond boy?" Griffin got out confused. "That should be a roommate from Bloom. But I have no idea, why he is here!" Faragonda looked around. The barkeeper gave the three guests something to drink and the small group moved away to a table, only to cast spells to make sure nobody could listen in. Before the protection hiding them got to full power they saw the blond boy take something out of a box.

Baltor stared at the watch that was in the hand of the Malfoy. He knew it. There were times he missed it. He hadn't ever thought about getting it back. He was careful while picking it up. Would it accept him? He had other blood. He had a different body. He let the metal touch his skin and felt the spells flow over his skin. He started to smile. "How- How can this be?" Draco sounded as if he wanted to break down. "I will explain," he sighted, keeping the watch in his hands. "The key is my flame," he told them and let the flame appear. "The full potential is reached when all parts are in one body. The body, which had a connection to the flame, will reach the highest power. The first Prevells came from Sparx, bringing a part of a flame with them. The first ones coming to earth before them made a permanent gate to walk through to flee from wizards hunting them. It…didn't work quite right." And hadn't that been a shock, hearing it from the oldest dementores reporting the old long forgotten times when the planets hadn't been connected through ships and other things. A way through the stars made from magic and runes to flee from armies wanting them gone to stable the reign of the new line of rulers. "The way was too long for it to work right. To keep the time spent on the journey short they made a route outside of time and space. Unknowing to them they brushed the 'other side'. One time wouldn't have changed anything but they needed to go there and back many times. A few of the clan stayed on the way, marking it to the others. They became different to humans and lost almost everything that connected them to humanity. The others, who were wandering to gather everything and spirit it away from their hunters, stayed human but the active flame they had became…corrupted you could say." There hadn't been a dark flame before that. But they had been hunted and desperate to keep the clan alive after most of the others became different. "The symbol of light touched the borders to the realm of death. It was corrupted to a dark flame, burning like a beacon and showing the others of the clans the way out of the ark now know as 'the veil'." And still it hadn't been enough. It had been a beacon to other things, too. The armies had tried to follow them, feeling the flame like the others did to find the way. "To keep other things from following them the pact was formed with the last contact of the border. The flame can't disappear as balance to the light flame. But it couldn't be burning bright to keep the followers on their tails. And so a being known as death himself…divided it and sealed it away in three parts, leaving a spark in the bloodline for a time when the hunts died down. The parts were handed down in the family. The fortress they left on Sparx is the one I am living in, now."

| _The call was sudden and knowledge filled his mind, knowledge about himself, his being, his powers and his origin. He was called. He listened and moved away from the place where he had rested. The feeling of moving, living flesh on human bones filled his senses. He looked at the magical beings that had called him, red blond hair falling over his back to his hip. "You have called?" His voice sounded raw. The witches crackled and laughed. He didn't know why. He felt the darkness move inside him. Suddenly he felt a bit empty. He thought about it for a short moment. Then the witches demanded his attention. He saw magical books and spells. He saw new places and new people. He saw this time and simply waited for something to happen. His arrival would bring back something else into this world. He just needed to wait._ |

They could see the group parting. Bloom looked thoughtful. The blond boy looked so, too. But mostly he looked relieved. Baltor looked...calm. He had spoken for a long time after getting something handed. It had looked quite important to the blond boy. They hadn't heard a single word from the talk but it couldn't have been good. The whole thing was a farce. And they needed to stop it. They needed it to stop before they lost Bloom to it. They couldn't lose the last light dragon flame. They could see Bloom and the boy disappear back to the university. Baltor had paid the barkeeper and spoke to him about something after looking at his new belonging. The man nodded and received a few more coins. Then the wizard threw something in the flames of the fireplace and stepped into green flames disappearing. "He is back in the castle," Griffin got out. They could feel his flame there. Faragonda and Saladin nodded. "We can't get him while he is up there," Saladin spoke up before the women could react. They nodded at least. "I will speak to Bloom again. We need to know what they spoke about," Faragonda answered.

"He will kill Dumbledore, won't he?" it was the first thing Draco said all evening after their visit on earth. "He wants to. He said something inside his mind screams for revenge every time he is forgetting why he wants it," the redhead responded. The Malfoy nodded. "He deserves his revenge," he answered her. "They wanted to kill him for doing what they wanted him to do. We shouldn't interfere with it. He wanted the man gone since the holyday after our first year."

Dumbledore stared at the hallows he had gotten back with a cold calculating gaze. How he could get them powered up again? The Unspeakables said it was impossible. It was ridiculous! The power had been in them and it would be back them! He looked at the last letter from the ministry. It had needed much work but know he had the papers to throw the man out. Prevell had so many times overruled his orders he even a reason for it. A whole house wanted him gone and every important parent of Gryffindors in the upper years had signed the paper! He would be gone! He would make this man disappear! And his magical power would be the first step to power the things up again! And he made sure this bird couldn't interfere! He took papers, hallows and his own wand and left to find the man he needed to be gone when the wards of the castle informed him that he was back in his office.

| _He felt it like sun warming up his pale flesh. The blood pounded through his body. Another flame was born. He had Death. The other would be Life to balance him. He really wanted to see the keeper of the power. A few days later the witches ordered the attack and he saw a community similar to his old one. Dark magic was frowned upon and under thigh control. He hated it. The other half shouldn't live here. It should learn about balance! He found the keeper very easy. And it was even easier to frighten the ghost of the girl into sending the small baby girl away from this place. And then the parents of the two girls appeared. Furious about the 'death' of the two girls they attacked him, only to froze in fear when he called the blue flames in uncontrolled power to burn stones and magic attacks away. It was easy to seal them away. More people appeared. He recognized a young woman from the ranks of the witches. She changed sites. Betrayal. Hate clawed at his mind. And the fight was on._ |


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Agni wasn't there. He looked around in his office. His first worries awakened when the phoenix hadn't reacted to his call. Now he stood in his office and could _feel_ that most of his spells weren't there anymore! Someone had taken the time and work it needed to break them down while he was away. That needed preparations. And there weren't many people who had the power to this. And many weren't able to do it _here_. There was just one person could have done it. Dumbledore was the only one who could have done it. The thought made him move careful and looking at his surroundings. It gave him time. The door exploded inside his office and he needed to pull his arms up to shield his eyes from splinters. At the same time he jumped to the side and at least a dozen spells missed him. He landed crouched on his feet and his fire whip came alive, hitting the man with a satisfying sound and setting his beard on fire. The man smacked against the wall of the hallway and he took the time to take a deep breath. There weren't many ways he could take outside. Saria wasn't here anymore he had taken her to one of the greenhouses before visiting the Hogshead. He didn't want the man down in the chamber. He hadn't moved the body of Slytherin, just took away the portrait with Slytherin and his wife. The chamber wasn't a safe way out. The fireplace was out, too. He small smiled pulled at his lips. He knew the headmistresses labeled him insane after he started getting his revenge. He wondered how insane it would be to break into the office of Dumbledore while being hunted by him. Something tried to suck his fire away and he moved.

Fury howled inside Dumbledore's mind while he smothered the flames on his beard. He would kill the man! The energy would feed the hallows! He would make sure the man would die in pain! It was a good thing he had imprisoned the students in their common rooms, even he Gryffindors would have doubt him, now! Hurrying behind the man he ran through the hallways. At least he couldn't escape from the planet! He made sure the remains of these old shields around the planet would keep him here! He had no way to escape his fury! Suddenly the headmaster stood in front of the ruined entrance of his office and could feel the spells shatter keeping the man on the grounds and this damned bird _out!_ He reached his office and only could cast a location spell before the man disappeared. The department of mysteries would be a fitting place to get the hallows back.

Faragonda looked at the redhead coming into her office. She opened her mouth to greet her when the alarms activated. Baltor's flame became active. She would show the girl that Baltor wouldn't stop after getting this 'revenge' not his own. She would rip Baltor's manipulations out. She looked at the girl and ran to her. Bloom grabbed her head as if in pain. Oh, she had heard of this 'connection'. Now the girl would listen. Now the girl would see clear again. She took the girl and casted the teleporting spell to earth.

| _The fight ended when he felt pain tearing him apart from the inside. Something pulled at his flame, at the core of his being and at the darkness inside of him. He snarled and fought back against the feeling while he absorbed his fire back into his body. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It was pain. He hated pain. He hated pain. He hated pain. He followed the connection, followed the traces of the pain. They were angry. They didn't get the thing they had wanted. They were angry and hurt everyone they could, followers and enemies trying to get it. They weakened him and knew it. They did it while he fought for them. They betrayed him. They betrayed him. They betrayed him. Hate and anger and he hated betrayal and he wanted to hurt them back! The next try to get his energy was accompanied by his fire. He heard their screams in his mind, tearing at his sanity and let his fire go to get more time to fill his reserves. They betrayed him. He didn't have a reason to keep fighting for them. Something hit him, pain raced through him and his darkness got back to him, keeping everything away._ |

Dumbledore was greeted by the sight of the Unspeakables running to him. "The chamber with the veil is sealed! We can't get in with open doors! And the whole room is filled with floating blue fire like the one we found by the burned houses! And there is someone doing something to the veil!" the sentences came out quickly but understandable. The headmaster of Hogwarts nodded and followed the Unspeakables to chamber. The shield there was strong. He started to chip away the power building it up.

He knew what he needed to do to leave earth. He knew it. He knew how to do it. But he couldn't do it _alone_. He needed a living body! He needed 'Life' to do it! He was just 'Death'! He needed 'Life' to call his old body back from the veil! Agni searched for Bloom while he was starting to connect the two veils again to not lose himself on the way between the worlds. He needed his full power. He needed to be _complete_! _He_ couldn't go _there_ , but _they_ could come _here_! Something shifted inside the room and then the first of the old clan of the Prevells, turned to dementors first and then becoming more again, stepped through the veil back to earth. Then he could feel his shield fall and a spell ripped open his body. A second shield protected him from more damage

They reached the ministry and went to the veil. The pain seemed to be gone for now. The phoenix hovered in front of them, guiding them down to the chamber they knew held the veil. They reached the entrance and just this moment the shield fell down and Unspeakables stormed into the room, Dumbledore the first one inside. With an angry screech the phoenix dove into the room. Faragonda ran inside, Bloom behind her. The whole room was thrown into a chaos. Everywhere burned blue fire. The veil glowed in the same blue and dark creatures in black coats shoved humans back, blue flames burning in empty eye-sockets of long death mummies. A few of them had withdrawn behind others, holding long daggers building a last circle in front of Baltor, who crouched before the veil, grabbing a big wound on his side. Dark blood was dripping to the ground. His face wasn't pained. He was angry. It was a burning fury, which let his flame cascade around him. Then he saw them. More specific: He saw Bloom. And then the phoenix grabbed Bloom and took her to him. Before Faragonda could react Bloom was beside him. Then he did something. And everything seemed to be sucked into the veil. He let himself fall into it.

Dumbledore forced himself to stand tall. The Unspeakables drew back to safe ground and the _things_ , which had once been the dump dementors, stayed their ground. He seethed, raised his wand and then the hallows were sucked in. Frozen in shock he could only stare at them and how they connected with the veil. The stream into the veil stopped. Everything stopped. The redhead stared at the veil like controlled by something else. In her hand appeared a bright orange, almost white flame. The whole room shook uncontrolled. The veil glowed in a brilliant white. And then the veil looked like water and something stepped out. Someone stepped out. The ex-dementors fell to their knees. In front of the veil stood an adult Harry Potter. Long black hair fell down his back. Plain dark clothes looked fresh and new. The pale face was turned to him. A cold smile appeared on his face. His emerald green eyes turned into a glowing light blue. Blue like the flames he called. And then Dumbledore burned.

| _They healed him so he lived for his trial. They bound him but didn't sedate him. He could speak if he wanted. He didn't have anything to say to them. He listened to the sentence the judges decided on and then ice crawled over his body. And at the end he was still awake. He could think. His eyes were closed. But he couldn't sleep. He couldn't use magic. His body was frozen. His magic was frozen. The senses of his body were frozen. He only could wait._ |


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

One moment Faragonda stared at the new appeared man, the next moment Dumbledore caught fire and burned. And he screamed until his form crumbled down and stilled. She _knew_ it was Baltor. Nobody else had this flame. And even if Bloom's suggestion about a teenager shoved in and a teenager getting out of the veil with the theory about Baltor being the boy from back then couldn't have been true, there couldn't be another explanation at the moment. She had seen the photos of the boy. She had seen the fire Baltor had always called. And now there was an adult version of this boy standing there wielding the same fire. And these creatures were _bowing_ before him! And he burned someone to death and _smiled_ about it! She tried to focus on her magic to cast a spell, a ward, something to keep him occupied. But he just smiled his magic a storm, breaking every spell down to energy and absorbing it. Then he turned around, touched the ark holding the veil and small cracks appeared in it. Then he walked through and disappeared. And the ark of the veil broke.

Bloom stared at the veil until it disappeared and the ark was reduced to a few parts of broken stone. He was gone. She could still feel the connection, a calm humming in her mind. She smiled. "Bloom! Where is he?" She looked at Faragonda. "He is calm, now," she smiled at the confused look the woman gave her. "He is home. And he is calm, now." Faragonda blinked a few times, trying to work out the content of the information. Then the woman sighted. "We need to go back to Magix. The others need to be informed about this." Bloom shrugged and blinked when Agni appeared before them, singing a happy tune. She looked at her watch. "I need to get back to the university," she informed the older fairy. Agni took her and she reappeared in her room.

Draco looked up when the bird appeared. "And?" he asked curious. "He got his revenged and his old body. He seems to be really calm, now," she answered him smiling. Draco smirked. "Dumbledore had it coming. And I can always contact him over the mirror." The bird bid them goodbye with another song and disappeared. A few moments later Helia and Riven appeared. "How was your date with Flora and Musa?" "It was very nice until a hysteric Stella appeared talking about some fashion disaster of her sister to be. She still isn't over the fact her father wants to marry again," Helia answered them. "Flora and Musa would like to see you again, you know." Bloom nodded her eyes getting a faraway look. "Really? It would be nice to see them again," she answered him and grabbed her book with the facts she needed to learn. Draco went to his room to do something else. While looking at the page in front of her she felt him through the connection. The hate was still there but the core of it was gone and it seemed to flicker away like a candle burning down or ice slowly melting away. His flame wasn't warm. It had never been warm. He didn't know it as something different. She smiled and scratched Fluffy, who jumped on her lap, purring loudly and declaring his need to be petted and cared for, rubbing his head against her stomach. She knew Faragonda just tried to protect her. But the older woman didn't have a direct connection to his mind to read his intentions. The connection felt as if it had been there her whole life. She couldn't without it anymore. She wouldn't feel…complete. She smiled. She knew how she would find him if she wanted to visit.

| _His mind was frozen in time and space. He could barley think. And then his mind slipped away from his body. It let go of time and let this body and mind go to sleep. He was born again on earth. And there couldn't be two of him in one time. He would interrupt his own life and destroy himself. He was in the cycle but it was only one time. He would sleep until the new body was shoved into the veil. And like this the world shifted away from him._ |

Minerva McGonagall sighted and looked at the chaos left to her. Dumbledore was dead. The Prevell disappeared. She felt relieved. Dumbldore was gone. No more manipulations. No more lies. She could feel Snapes gaze one her. "He is gone. He made clear the 'curse' is gone and left a plan to teach for all seven years. The Gryffindors will be heartbroken when they learn of it," he said and she could hear his smirk. "A strict hand will teach them to stop this ridiculous hate against other houses. The lions are the last one clinging to it and even there only the older ones. He was quite competent with the things he did," the new headmistress of Hogwarts responded and sat down in her new office. "Did you hear the stories they tell in the ministry?" Snape looked at her and his smirk became wider. "The ones in which he let the veil explode? Or the one about how he raised the Potter from the death?" Minerva laughed. "He is alive. That's more than other people could say after everything that happened. He is alive, Dumbledore is dead and the school is still standing. Even the ministry is still there. And many, many new rumours to keep the newspapers happy," the woman smiled and looked to the window. Over the forest the sun was rising above the horizon, painting the sky in bright red colours. She smiled. "Severus, what do you think of a walk at the borders of the forest?"

The fortress was quite. Sitting in his own throne without anyone interrupting his thoughts was a new experience. He could feel everything happening in the buildings. He knew how Saria's scales brushed over earth and through leaves. He knew the sound of the guardians patrolling the empty hallways of the majestic buildings. He knew the sound of the wind howling through the mountains, the feeling of wild storms pulling at his clothes and icy bites of the cold on his skin. He could feel his territory. And he felt at home. The darkness inside his mind was calm like a lake without any wind. There were waves but they were calming, keeping his mind clear and his mind concentrated. No screams of furry and no need for revenged. Simply the darkness in his mind, his flame burning above it and his body on the throne. He was the core of the ability of the castle to break harmful curses down. He could feel how the magic of the curse sealing the dimension into ices was weakening with every second. He could feel the ice getting thinner and the air getting warmer. He leaned back in his throne and one ice blue eye and one emerald one stared at the ceiling. He tried to discover what had been painted on the stone but stopped at some point. Something had changed. He tried to grab the feeling. Laughing quietly he sent Bloom the picture of seedlings on small patches of earth not covered by snow anymore. Miles away from the fortress the picture was reality.

| _The world shifted back. He could feel it. It circled and rotated, parted and mended, moved and stood still. All of these things happened at the same time. If he hadn't been frozen he would have vomited at all these sensations, when they crashed into his mind, after almost eighteen years of not being there to feel anything. But he was frozen. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't see. But he was here again and he was awake. He knew he wouldn't be free. The ice froze the magic inside him, didn't let him move it and didn't let him free himself. And so he needed to wait for someone to set him free. Set him free to let him get his revenge. It was promised to him. And he would take it. And if it did kill him…well, he could come back anytime. It wasn't as if he could die anymore. And so he waited and remembered. And he knew that death would be too kind for most of them. And his memories would keep these feelings for him. His memories would be there and remind him of his hate. And he couldn't let go of it because they had betrayed him. Lured him into a world he didn't know or understand and tried to form him into something he had never been. And if they died before he could get to them, he could get…creative. And now the cycle was closed._ |

 **END**

* * *

Well, here is it. Here is the end of my biggest project until now and the first story of mine written in English. I hope everyone, who read it, liked how it ended. I thank everyone, who followed my story and put it into the favorites. You guys are great! I wouldn't have thought that there would be so many people reading it! I was really happy every time I saw a new review! and who ever put this story into a community: Thank you!

lg Verona-mira


End file.
